Royal Island
by Angkeats
Summary: Sent to an island by father's who have fed of their wayward behaviour, Princess Gabriella and Prince Troy have nothing but each other and an Army Sergeant to get through. But hell soon turns to paradise as their punishment brings them together…
1. Prologue

Thank you to everyone for your comments on 'Fate' and I hope you enjoy this new story. It was inspired by the Royal wedding last summer and challenged by a friend of mine and I ran through a few ideas (Royal and maid? Pregnant royal?), before this concept jumped into my head so hopefully you like it.

Let me know, with your reviews!

Ang

**Prologue**

"I don't know what to do with her anymore…" King Joseph Montez of Ecuador sighed as he sat in his drawing room, taking whisky.

"The same with my boy," King Jack Bolton of Massachusetts agreed as he sipped his spirit.

"Is it because they are second-born do you think?" Joseph tried to work out where they each had gone wrong with their children; borne of royalty and raised strictly but somewhere, something had gone awfully wrong.

Jack nodded. "It's not easy for them…"

Joseph reddened in the face. "It still does not excuse Gabriella's behavior…she has had many warnings, been to many therapists and classes and yet she still insists on flouting every palace rule…"

"Troy, too," Jack agreed. "He behaves like a delinquent from the streets…"

"So what shall we do?" Joseph wondered, perplexed.

"That's why we're here, isn't it?" Jack mused. "To invent the ultimate punishment."

Joseph's face lifted with his brows. "I have an idea…"

"Well do share, old man," Jack encouraged.

"I have an island off the South Pacific. It is abandoned- owned by me and with no transportation except of that I arrange. I suggest we send the pair of them to paradise and let them live in hell…"

Jack frowned, a little nervous at the ethnic man's strong words. "What do you mean?"

"Army sergeant Buck Taylor runs the harshest drill camp I know, let's put him out there with them and see how they deal with authority then…" The darker- skinned man smiled in satisfaction.

"Do you not think that's a little…over the top?" Jack hedged, imagining his wayward son trapped on an island with an Army Sergeant and a misbehaving princess.

"Do you not think they have brought us enough shame and embarrassment?" Joseph arched back and Jack thinned his lips and sighed.

"You're right."

"We have failed them and we must put things right before it is too late…they will never marry while they run mischief in our own back yards…"

Jack shook his head. "Troy already sabotaged an engagement with Princess Georgia of Kentucky," he conceded.

"How many more ruined engagements?" Joseph wondered. "How many more tabloids? How many more times do I need to be told my daughter is out in the night clubs dancing half-dressed?"

Jack smiled thinly. "Believe me; Troy has had his fair share of misdemeanors."

"Then let us show them who is boss…"

"Do you think this is the right thing? Putting them out there together?" Jack hedged.

"They both have a love for the party-life, let them bond over assault courses and army food."

Jack licked his lips and cast his ice-blue eyes up to Joseph's rich brown ones.

"I'll send Troy on the next boat." He confirmed and Joseph nodded.

"The Royal Island awaits its inhabitants…" Joseph smirked. "Let this be a lesson learned."


	2. Chapter 1

Wow, I am so incredibly happy right now! Not only have I had lovely reviews for this already (and feel so anxious about you all liking it!) but I have seen a few new names in the review list. I miss the familiar ones when they aren't there and I always notice ones I haven't seen before so welcome to anyone who is new to my stuff. And thank you everyone for your words :D

I have recently been introduced to Pandora147 (thanks Peter) and am trying to work my way through her stuff, so far I have only read 'Serendipity' (amazing) and 'The Simple Need' (awesome), but I thought I would mention it for anyone looking for engaging, real, romantic, original stories!

_**What happens on the Island, stays on the Island**_

"So what did _you_ do?" Troy Bolton threw down his hold all and eyed the obviously uncomfortable bed he would be sleeping in for the next two weeks.

He looked over to the small Ecuadorian female who apparently was sleeping in the iron bed beside him; under the same roof, in the same hut which had very little supplies and no home-comforts.

Gabi Montez sighed and looked over to the brown-haired, blue eyed boy beside her and adjusted her description. No, he wasn't a boy, he was a man. A young one maybe, but a man all the same. His thick-set shoulders and steely gaze told her that.

She tipped her head and licked her lips, knowing she couldn't avoid revealing her bad behavior to this stranger and somehow she was okay with that, because he was here for the same reason it would seem. They had both been placed on the adult naughty step.

"Pole danced in night clubs and smoked cigarettes;" she lifted her chin competitively. "You?"

He liked the way her long, dark hair fell in messy curls down her back even though half of it was up in a bun on her head. He shrugged and down turned his lips. "Got drunk a lot…maybe got into a fight or two…"

She nodded, turning her lips down too. "Impressive."

He sliced her a mischievous sideways look. "You think we can make a break from this place?"

If anyone would be up for an escape, he was pretty sure it would be her.

Her lips rose slowly in a smirk. "I'd like to say I tried…"

He held out his hand; as if offering a bond of agreement. "I'm Troy Bolton." He told her then; even though they both knew each other through their father's alone. Each had had 'the talk'. Each had been told gravely what their actions had resulted in. Each had rolled their eyes and stopped listening as the punishment had been explained.

And they had both had expressed their disappointment at being told the news.

Gabi met the blue gaze of her ally and blinked. "Gabi Montez. But don't think we'll be friends, Bolton," she warned icily. "As soon as I find a way to escape, I'm gone…"

"You're not going anywhere, Miss Montez…" A loud, clipped, authoritative voice told her as heavy boots thudded on the wooden floor of the hut.

Gabi merely smirked and folded her arms. "You can't stop me."

Troy looked over with a little curl of his lips, surprised at her spoilt demeanor.

"This is an island, Miss Montez, unless you have forgotten. That means all sides are surrounded by water. Unless you wish to drown yourself to escape- and may I add it's likely the dolphins will only bring you back to shore- then I suggest you give up any notion of escape…"

Sergeant Taylor strode up to Troy. "And that goes for you too."

Troy let out a little laugh and lifted his hands in surrender. "I didn't even do anything!" he chuckled.

"That's not what I've heard," Buck replied dryly, then walked by them both again as he paced up and down. "From now on you will answer to Cadet Bolton and Cadet Montez."

"What?" Gabi spluttered, throwing her arms out. "That's ridiculous!"

"No, what is ridiculous is that you stay out all night and dance like a night-walker in clubs around 'that' part of town," Buck commented, giving her a stern look and Gabi blushed as Troy snickered beside her.

"Shut up," she whispered to him.

"No worse than taking your father's 1976 Buick and wrapping it around a tree before being breathalised at four times the limit…" Buck added to Troy and Troy smirked and made a 'rock on' sign with his hand.

Gabi stuck her tongue out at him to prove she was not the only troublesome offspring at camp.

"Breakfast is at seven, sharp- cooked and prepared by you both on a rota. Lunch is at one and you hunt your own food and dinner is at sun-fall. No later. Your uniforms are here…" Buck hit the metal locker. "No other clothing permitted."

"What about-" Gabi began, only to be silenced.

"Lavatory is outside and showering will take place each morning in the camp shower." Buck added, as if pre-empting her question. "Any questions, cadets?"

"Is this all the bedding we get?" Troy asked with a frown. "I used to have two pillows and at least one more blanket…won't it get cold at night?"

"You are no longer at the palace, cadet Bolton," Buck sneered in his face; his hands behind his back. "Your bedding is sufficient for the night –time temperatures."

Gabi tipped her head to one side and sighed. "Do I have to share a room with him?" she wondered. "I mean it's not safe, a young girl having to share with a guy…"

"Perhaps you should of thought of that before," Buck argued. "And if I suspect any hanky-panky from Cadet Bolton, I _will _put a stop to it right away," he assured and Troy spluttered at the word 'hanky panky', and then regained his composure.

"I don't know what you're laughing at;" Gabi muttered, "you best stay to your bed or I'll kick your ass…"

"Swearing is not permitted in Camp." Buck added. "Ten press ups."

"What?" Gabi frowned. "I can't do ten press ups! I never even-"

"Shall I make it twenty?" Buck lifted a brow and hardened his tone and Gabi gaped.

"I'm not doing press-ups! If I wanted to look like a man I would lift weights and take hormones…"

"Cadet Montez; ten press ups. Now!" Buck added with a loud command; making them both jump.

"Fine, whatever…" Gabi grumbled as she knelt and cheated by using her knees to take some of her weight while she followed command. "Stupid, idiotic army camp from hell, just because you don't have a life doesn't mean I should have to-"

"Are you done, Cadet?" Buck asked as Gabi completed her tenth dip.

She stood up and rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Yes, sir," he corrected.

"Are there any more rules?" Troy chipped in, glancing at Gabi as she straightened herself from her punishment.

"Lots of them, boy," Sergeant Taylor smiled. "But let's get started on the cleaning before sun down…"

"Cleaning?" Gabi's face screwed up.

"Think of yourself as a reverse Cinderella, if you like…" Buck announced and then marched from the room.

/

"This really sucks…" Gabriella wiped a hand over her forehead to train back the wisps of hair that escaped her quickly-made bun.

"Yep." Troy agreed beside her, scrubbing the cabin floor with as much enthusiasm as she felt.

"Are you okay with this?" she wondered. "I mean, really?"

"I thought you didn't want to be friends," he lifted a brow.

She gave him a long look. "Whatever."

Their uniforms were khaki; as expected. Troy's fit his manly body snugly and Gabi's was a little big and as they knelt there and scrubbed the floor for the first time in both their lives, Troy couldn't help but see the irony of it.

He chuckled as he knelt up to stretch. "This is insane."

"My nails are cracking already…" Gabi complained. "I think I am going to disown my father."

"You mean he didn't disown you already?" Troy chirped up; finding amusement in this task.

"Ha-ha," she gave him a stare with her liquid chocolate eyes.

"Oh, come on, you have to see the funny side of this. All our lives we've had servants to do this for us and now we're scrubbing our own floor…it's funny. I like the twisted humour of it all…"

Gabi huffed. "I don't."

"Come on, Princess," he goaded. ""We're almost done now. You want me to finish your part?"

Gabi frowned at her partner. "I thought you wanted out as much as I did?"

"I do," he shrugged. "But patience is a virtue," he smiled as he helped her with the second half of her side of the hut.

"I want out of here," she repeated. "Like now."

"Hey, relax princess," he teased. "Don't stress."

_Don't stress?_ Was he kidding? What was there **not **to be stressed about? She nodded her head in agreement but inwardly complained.

"Great job, cadets," Sergeant Taylor commended as he came inside the freshly cleaned hut. "Teamwork is vital," he added as he noticed Troy on Gabi's side, helping. "I hope you like rice, dinner is ready…"

/

The rice had been chewy. And tasteless. Gabi was used to far more exotic flavours in her home country none of which seemed to be available here - in prison where she had landed with another inmate.

She wrestled in bed as she remembered the stranger lying opposite her in his own iron bed- complete with flat mattress and scratchy blankets.

She sat up and gently lay her feet on the floor as she snapped open her luggage case and rifled through the mountain of clothes to find her fleece jacket; only she couldn't find it in any of the mound of clothing and she cursed as she realized she must have left it at home.

"Hey, Cadet, you ok?" Troy whispered into the dark.

"Fine," Gabi lied as she stood and got back into bed.

"You missing home?" he wondered and she snorted.

"I've only been gone a day."

"This is kinda different though…"

"No, I'm just cold and I don't have my fleece," she explained with a little petulant sigh and he smiled in the dark.

"Here," she heard him call before a soft weight hit her. "Use my hoodie."

Gabi picked up the warm garment and realized he must have been wearing it. When she pulled it on and it smelled of him; she was certain of it.

"Thank you. Won't you be cold now?"

"I'm a guy," he whispered back. "I can handle it."

"Goodnight," she whispered now that they were awake and she wanted to sleep again.

Troy smiled at her small form snuggled up in his jacket that he could faintly see in the dark of the room.

"Goodnight, princess."

/

"I am _not _showering in _that._" Gabi folded her arms and jutted her hip; still encased in Troy's jacket as Buck showed them the cleaning facilities.

Troy stood beside her and snorted, woken by the drill sergeant at the same early hour.

The outside shower was barely covered with screens for modesty and the single metal shower head did not appear to have a heated water option and although she had expected this island retreat to be punishment, she hadn't expected it to be sub-human.

"This is the camp shower, cadets." Buck too folded his arms.

"But it's…I'm not even…" she gaped. "Is there nothing else?"

"The sea," he offered and she stretched her lips.

"It's freezing cold out there. And in here. Does this water have_ any_ heat?"

"Stop whining," Troy muttered under his breath and Gabi gave him a stare.

"Shut up."

"Enough for one." Buck confirmed. "You can take it in turns who goes first each day…"

"Oh thanks, so generous," she smarted and sighed. "Can I at least wear my bikini in the shower?" she begged.

Buck nodded. "Permission granted. Now hop to it; you're on breakfast rota."

Breakfast making was an interesting task. Considering Gabi had never had to make her own breakfast before- let alone for three people- she managed to heat up oats and water with a cup full of powdered milk to make a surprisingly decent porridge.

"Hey, thanks for breakfast," Troy told her as she handed him his bowl.

"How was second shower?" she wondered of the cold, uncomfortable shower he must have taken.

He grimaced. "Not great." He admitted.

"Grows you balls, showering in cold water," Buck piped up and Gabi snorted.

"Just what I need."

Troy flashed her a grin and she felt dazed for a second. He really had the most amazing smile and she hadn't noticed it.

"Maybe you do," he countered and she pursed her lips.

"I don't have a problem in facing people," she argued.

"But you can't face your destiny," he remarked and she looked at him, meeting his gaze for a long moment.

"Neither can you." She replied, equally unflinching and he saw a spark of something inside her then, maybe it was determination; or grit; or just pure disobedience, but he knew she wasn't the spoilt princess she pretended to be.

Troy took a spoonful of his breakfast and ate.

/

"Okay Cadets, today we are going to explore the island so you know where to find food and where not to tread."

"Why would we not want to tread anywhere?" Gabi wondered, tying her hair up and frowning at the rucksack Buck showed her. "What is that?"

"There are some nasties out there," he explained, then to answer her second question, "Camping kit."

Gabi's face paled and her eyes saucered. "You expect me to sleep _out there_? With all those creepy crawlies?"

"You should have thought of that when you disobeyed your father and brought shame on your family…" Buck quipped and Gabi opened her mouth to protest, then closed it, then opened it again, taking a long suck of air onto her lungs.

The man was right. As much as it annoyed her to have him putting her in her place, she had kind of deserved this punishment.

"I still don't see how dancing in a night club is such a bad thing," she grumbled to herself and Troy came into the clearing in his green uniform, lifting his bag without a struggle.

"Ready princess?" he asked.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," she complained.

"Why not? You are…"

"Would you like it if I called you Prince?" she wondered with a lift of her dark, shaped brows.

Troy let himself study her face for a moment- she had big brown eyes and naturally dark lashes that didn't currently boast any mascara but still curled darkly around her eyes. Her cheeks were full but shaped her exotic face with high cheekbones and a dimpled chin. Her nose was small, cute and her lips bowed; pursed just so that he might lean down and kiss her just so easily.

He smiled at his own thoughts, flicking his gaze over her uniform to try and guess what lay beneath but she was guarding her figure very closely he noticed.

"Princess is a term of endearment," he excused his annoying nickname.

"Lest we forget, we have to put up with each other for two whole weeks, _Princey_, so any kind of endearment better get dropped now."

"Then what do I call you?" He couldn't help his smile as she struggled to lift her back pack.

"Gabriella. Like everyone else." She suggested crossly.

"Not Gabi? Brie? Ella?" He offered of the different parts of her name for possible shortenings.

She tilted her head and took in his handsome features and messed hair; a sign perhaps of his rebellion against his heritage. "The only person who called me Ella was my boyfriend and he's not my boyfriend anymore," she mumbled under her breath and his brows rose as they began their hike.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Had," she corrected.

"One your dad chose?" he wondered lightly, remembering his own arranged engagement.

"Actually I met him outside the palace walls on one of my jaunts."

"What happened?"

She squinted at him. "Why are you so interested?"

"Because we live the same life Gabi," he reminded her with a museful grin. "The only girl I was allowed to get close to was chosen for me. Why do you think I got in this mess in the first place?"

She parted her lips to sigh; nodding at their unspoken similarities, something they still had time to explore but for now, it seemed harmless to share stories of her love-life.

"He was a barman- at the club I went to. Father didn't know about him until the very end. I had successfully been seeing him behind Father's back and when I went to dance, I went to see him, too. But the cameras caught us out. They found us kissing in the back alley- not a place a future Queen should be," she rolled her eyes. "Especially not in the arms of an Ecuadorian rascal as my father put it. Apparently the man was seducing me," she derided.

Troy licked his lips and looked down on his small partner, wondering if it was she who was the seducer rather than the barman he spoke of.

"That's when he sent you?" he checked and she nodded. "You're still in love?"

She snorted. "No! I was never in love. Alejandro was just my escape. He was just a fling."

Troy was surprised at her ability to say such things when her background juxtaposed with every word she spoke. The Royal way of life did not allow for much freedom- especially outside the palace but more especially mixing with 'commoners'. He secretly respected her for escaping and even envied her love affair with an outsider.

"What about you?" Gabi turned the tables and Troy swallowed; wondering if he should lie. For all the wild nights and parties, he hadn't once taken solace in the arms of a willing female- and there had been plenty. Did that make him weird, he wondered?

"Ah…I've never been in love," he shared carefully, flicking her a look.

"Oh. What about your engagement?" she wondered and he smiled sadly.

"It wasn't a love match," he described.

"Hence the partying…" she nodded knowingly.

"Keep up Cadets!" Buck called ahead of them, slashing greenery in their wake.

Gabi groaned. "I'm tired already!"

"Want me to take your bag?" Troy offered and she frowned at him.

"Are you really a Prince?"

He smirked. "Apparently…" he helped her off with the structure and carried it in his hand as they caught up to their leader.

"We're at the rock pool where we can poach for fish," Buck told them and Gabi peered fearfully into the unknown depths.

"Please tell me we have a fishing rod…"

/

They didn't have a fishing rod. As it turned out, the rock pool fish catching involved getting into the knee-deep water and using a stick to stab anything that came near. If they were lucky they might find a crab, Buck said.

Gabi sighed as she watched Troy expertly catch three fish and a crab before it was her turn. For some reason, Buck still wanted her to do this even though they had enough food now for their day.

"Do I have to?" she whined and unlaced her boots; choosing to slip off her trousers instead of roll them up like Troy had.

She gingerly picked her way to the side of the pool where Troy met her; an amused gleam in his eyes.

"Nice boxers, Montez," he complimented of her shorted underwear.

"Well I'm not sitting in wet trousers the rest of the day," she snapped, surprised to find his hand offering her help down into the dark water.

"Thank you," she looked up and met his blue eyes as she sank into the warm pool.

"You're welcome," he replied, then winked to which she frowned.

"Tonight," he whispered and she took a moment to understand.

Her eyes widened. "Escape?" she mouthed back and he nodded like an excited little boy.

"How?" she shrugged her shoulders up.

He tapped the side of his nose and she parted her lips to commend him, but Buck ordered them to 'get a move on' which she quickly obeyed albeit with a grimace on her lips.

"God, this is stupid!" she sighed, running the heel of her palm up her forehead stressfully. "I was not made to catch fish- _clearly_."

Troy vaulted back into the water and stood toe to toe with her, a quick smile on his face.

"Just relax. Stop wiggling your toes. Let the water settle; all is still…" he led and she breathed in and out slowly; surprised by his appearance to help her.

He didn't need to do that- he could have just laid out in the sun and caught a tan while she struggled and she frowned as she considered she might have actually done that had this been the other way round. So where was the bad boy she wondered? Where was the drunken, yob-like, party-Troy that he had told her about?

As he clasped his hands over hers and drove the spear downwards; expertly capturing a fish, she realized his naughty counter part was not present today. Maybe it took a little alcohol to bring him out or maybe he was just happy to camp out and spear fish; whatever the case, he sure wasn't what she expected and she felt herself melt a little at his kind gesture.

"So what happened to the guy who couldn't behave?" she asked lightly as she looked up and he helped her from the water-hole.

Troy shrugged. "I'm helping a lady out, that's all."

She nodded, not convinced. Troy couldn't deny his conditioning any more than she could; but he surprised her. He was actually quite charming and it irked her.

"Okay I got one," she told Buck. "Can I please rest now?"

Sergeant Taylor looked down on his two charges and dipped his chin in a nod of agreement.

"Set up camp, Cadets," he instructed; quickly going about building a camp fire to cook their catch. "We'll have crab for lunch and fish for tea…"

"Oh, yummy," Gabi derided as she unrolled her camp kit from the bag Troy passed her and she thanked him for carrying it, eyeing all the pieces to make her home for the night.

She frowned. "I only have poles, pegs and joints," she called.

"I only have a tent," Troy twisted back.

"Are we meant to be sharing?" She wondered with a nervous clench in her tummy. She already had enough to deal with let alone having to share her sleeping quarters with a man. And not any old man, a good-looking man at that.

She could see now how his quick grin and beguiling eyes bought him out of trouble. She could see how he'd win quick friends and become the life and soul of a party. What she couldn't see was how he hadn't found a female companion. His revelation at not finding love surprised her. Apart from his misdemeanors in the house of his Royal beginnings, he seemed like an attractive guy. He wasn't spoilt the way she was, he wasn't even arrogant which she had expected. She still stood by her question asking if he really was a prince because so far he hadn't shown it.

Buck answered her question and brought her out of her thoughts. "Cadets stay together."

"_Oh, great_," she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Do you ever quit moaning?" Troy asked, amused as they adapted to building their home for the night together.

"What do you expect? I've never done this before…"

"Me either," he argued. "You don't hear me whining."

"Why is that?" she wondered, suspiciously. "I mean, I'd have thought any guy who's been pampered his whole life to find this difficult."

"Some of us haven't been pampered our whole life," he regarded. "Daddy obviously spoilt you rotten…"

"And that's my fault?" she threw back, her temper rising. "Like I had any say in how I was raised- which family I was born into…"

He shrugged. "If my parents can raise me and my brother without spoiling us, so could yours."

"Well they didn't," she defended. "So what do you want from me?"

"A little graciousness wouldn't hurt," he mused and she opened her mouth and widened her eyes at his barb.

"You are-" she sucked in a breath. "Unbelievable!" she launched eventually and threw down the tent to storm off.

"Cadet Montez…" Buck called but she didn't listen. "Cadet Montez, halt!" he commanded and Gabi sighed, pausing from her exit and she stood, arms folded, tears at the edges of her eyes and for that moment, she couldn't stop the sobs that followed.

"What?" she hitched, struggling for air.

""No-one leaves camp except to use the latrine." He said in a softer tone.

"Well I need the toilet," she excused on hitched breaths and she was granted permission to go.

Something that Troy cursed at as he watched her leave; her tears a result of his needling.

/

Gabi climbed into her bed in Troy's jacket over her uniform which was scratchy to sleep in; but she had to make do. She considered that this was the first time she had worn the same clothes for more than a few hours; especially overnight _and _the next day too.

She sighed out at that idea, feeling dirty at the idea of it.

She wrestled on her thin foam bedding beneath her and pulled up the sleeping bag to her shoulders.

She missed home. She missed Hugo the butler and Isabel her maid. She missed her father, Joseph and her sister, Evelia who was planning her wedding to Eduardo- Prince of Spain.

Okay, she had brought this on herself by trying to live the life of every other eighteen-year old girl; but she didn't deserve this, she decided to herself. This hard bed, this dark, frightening night and this unbearable proximity to a man who knew nothing about being the apple of his father's eye.

Sure, Joseph doted on Evelia in equal measures but Gabi was the baby of the family. She was allowed to do pretty much as she liked; much to the annoyance of the house staff and even her late mother before she had passed; but Gabi had grown up knowing she could get away with anything. Just one sweet smile; one insincere apology and she would be forgiven.

She never thought her father would actually punish her. If she had, she might not have taken Alejandro back to the palace to make love with him.

She hadn't. Made love with him, that is. They had been caught by the guards before either of them had even reached the foot of the grand staircase; but her intentions were enough to push her father over the edge.

He was adamant that she would only sleep with the man she was chosen to marry and her skin crawled with the idea that someone she had never met- didn't even know- would be touching her and taking her virginity on their wedding night.

"Hey, psst…" a whisper invaded her thoughts and she felt grateful for it.

"What?" she whispered back.

"I'm escaping, you coming?" Troy asked and she had forgotten all about his little escape idea.

"Where are you going to go?" she wondered, knowing there was no way out.

"To the South shore…bound to be a cargo boat pass by," he explained.

"But we're not allowed to go there; Buck said there were poisonous snakes…"

"Buck said there were poisonous snakes to stop us going because he knows we can escape that way…" Troy sighed and rolled up.

Gabi paused. What if Buck was right? She didn't want to risk getting bitten. But the lure of freedom was strong.

"Okay, wait for me," she quickly sat up and rid the jacket; shivering as the cold night air seeped through her cotton uniform.

"Quickly," he whispered, knowing Buck had gone to the latrine which gave them only a small window to sneak out.

He climbed out from the tent and held out his hand to help her up; quickly pelting into the dark undergrowth to be hidden and Gabi followed with wide-eyed fear of the night; following only his heavy breaths and thrashing feet.

"What was that?" she stumbled to a halt and looked around, seeing only dark. Her eyes prickled with the fear of it all.

"Just a bird of paradise," Troy's fingers touched hers and he grasped her hand. "Come on…"

"I don't know if I can do this…" she whispered, her legs aching already and her lungs burning.

"Shh," he commanded, stopping them for a second as he listened all around; all still and eerie.

"Well, well…" Buck's voice startled them along with the bright flashlight he bathed them both in. "Cadets on the run…"

Gabi winced at being caught and shielded her eyes.

"This was my idea," Troy quickly owned up, trying to spare Gabi more punishment.

"And yet Cadet Montez didn't decline your little adventure," Buck replied knowingly, looking them both up and down the way you would expect from an Army Sergeant.

Troy blew out a breath. "I coerced her into it."

"That I doubt very much, Cadet Bolton," Buck smirked. "Cadet Montez seems to know her own mind." He added and Gabi closed her eyes and swallowed, realizing only then that she was still holding hands with Troy. She was reminded only by the tightening of his hand around hers and she looked to him in response.

"Sorry," he mouthed and she smiled, just a flicker.

"So the misbehaving teenagers are caught sneaking out after dark again." Buck proceeded, making them both nervous with his pacing. "Only there are no nightclubs here, folk. No bars. No poles to dance…" he looked to Gabi and she blushed. "No girls to charm," he added to Troy and Troy lifted one side of his mouth in a lop-sided smile. "So where were you going?"

"To the beach," Troy quickly answered.

"Through snake country?" Buck wondered. "_Bad _idea, young man. Especially with this young lady on your arm."

Troy dropped Gabi's hand, then. "I guessed I'd take my chances," Troy lifted his chin defiantly and for the first time, Gabi saw the regal in him. Yes, it was there, she could see it now. The straight rod down his back, the confident push of his shoulders back and the tipping of his chin, just so that gave him that edge over mere mortals.

"Back to camp, Cadet Montez," Buck told her and handed her a light. "No wandering off track." He added sternly.

"What are you going to do?" she whispered, panicked at Troy's punishment.

"Don't you worry, little miss. You head back to camp and we'll decide your punishment tomorrow. Me and Troy need to have a little man-time," Buck explained as if she were a particularly slow five year old.

"It's not fair-" she began but Buck let out a loud 'hah!' to silence her.

"Go back to camp, Cadet." He told her again.

She darted her eyes to Troy and he nodded with a sad smile. "Go," he told her and she finally turned away, trailing back to camp while her imagination ran wild over what the men were going to do out there in the dark.

She sighed as she realized she might never find out.

/

"Did he hurt you?" Gabi asked her partner as she found him the next morning; kindling the fire to heat water for coffee.

Troy looked up and curled a lip. "No."

"What happened?" she knelt beside him and looked at the side of his face as he apparently became reticent to look her in the eye.

"Just like he said. Man stuff." He supplied.

"Like what?" she begged.

He sighed. "What happens on the island, stays on the island."

"Is that your motto?" she wondered.

"It's the Sergeant Taylor motto." He explained.

"But I'm on the island so you can tell me…"

"Ah, Cadet Montez, up before the alarm, I'm impressed." Buck's loud voice boomed across camp. Gabi rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me…now it's my turn to be punished?" she stood and put her hands on her hips.

"Three laps of camp and twenty press ups," he ordered and she frowned.

"That's _it_?"

"Cadet Bolton explained his insistence in your joining him on his escape attempt. I'm prepared to give you the benefit of the doubt- this time." He added sternly to remind her not to try anything again.

"Right," she nodded and pressed her lips together, quickly following his orders. The run around camp wasn't too bad but the press ups she still struggled with. As she rested between sets, she wondered if her curvy Ecuadorian behind didn't deserve this punishment; if at least to lose some of her unwanted booty.

"No time for resting Cadet," the voice was soft and belonged to Troy and she looked up with a scowl.

"Shut up," she replied. "Its okay for you; you go to the gym every day."

He laughed. "Do I?"

"I saw you pulling chin-ups on that tree this morning," she shared of the sight she had been greeted with when she had woken at five and poked her head out of the flap of the tent.

He twisted his lips. "Well, I-"

"I'm not good at this boy stuff," she admitted. "My nails are broken and full of dirt; this uniform is baggy and itchy, I feel like I haven't bathed for a week even though it's only been a day-"

"And yet you still manage to look beautiful," he inserted before she could finish her negative sentence.

Gabi met his blue eyes and wondered if he was being truthful. She couldn't see her reflection but she knew her skin looked dull without make up; her eyes sunk into her face without mascara and she didn't doubt she had dry patches of skin with no protection from the elements.

He gave her a little reassuring smile and she went back to completing her press-ups before Buck could hand out any more.

"Breakfast is served," Troy gave them each a plate as she climbed up from her press-ups to rejoin camp where he had been busy cooking.

"Fish again?" she made a face.

"Starving children would be grateful for this meal," Buck told her and for a few seconds, she realized he was right. Just because the palace cooked her whatever took her fancy each day did not mean she should turn her nose up at perfectly a reasonable meal. Her mother had taught her that and her teachings had been forgotten somehow; in the years after her death but she took a breath in as she tried to remember her wisdom.

"Thank you," she told them both as a result and they both stopped chewing to look up.

"I kind of cobbled it together," Troy added self-depreciatively.

"You have all the signs of a fine soldier," Buck told him and he smiled at the man.

"Thank you, sir."

"Oh, please," Gabi rolled her eyes and wondered if she would ever get to the stage where she could be considered adept at living this life. She was struggling already and she didn't have the motivation to really try- she didn't know how to, even- so she ate her breakfast in sulking silence.

"Okay;" Buck rose and they packed up their tent and belongings; Gabi shouldering her heavy back pack again with a sigh.

"You sure you don't want me to carry that?" Troy asked as he came beside her.

"I can manage," she told him in a firm tone, marching off in front of him and drawing a smile from his lips.

/

"A rope bridge?" Gabi almost felt faint at the idea of crossing.

Troy actually sniggered at her from behind and she twisted to glare at him.

"Oh you think vertigo is funny?" she arched.

"No, but your whining is very amusing," he explained and she realized she had complained about everything that had been thrown at them so far.

"Is this it?" She asked Buck. "No more games after this?"

"This is not a game, Cadet," he told her. "Once we cross the bridge and head back round to base camp; there's a zip wire to cross the other side of the canyon and then we're home."

"A zip wire?" she repeated faintly, her breathing becoming shallow and fast so she sat down with help from their leader.

"Don't faint on me, Cadet," he told her firmly. "I don't take prissies."

"Oh god," Gabi fought the rise of bile in her stomach and put her head between her legs.

"You can do this, soldier," Buck crouched to assure her. "It's just like a foot bridge only with ropes."

She nodded with a mad smile. "_Only_," she repeated lightly.

"It's perfectly safe." He added and Gabi heard Troy cluck his tongue before stepping right onto the bridge and heading across it with ease.

"Oh my god!" she panicked, wanting to pull him back, but he made it all the way across without a hitch; waving from the other side where he then sat on a rock facing the sun.

"How come he finds this so damn easy?" she muttered and appealed to Buck with her big brown eyes.

"Those doe eyes won't work on me," he warned. "The reason he finds it easy is because he's putting his mind to the task."

"But he's lived in a palace his whole life too- had everything done for him, never been outside…" she puzzled.

"You're a female, Cadet Montez," he told her and she wondered where he was going with his speech. "May I suggest you find it harder to adapt to the outdoors?"

She nodded, conceding he was right.

"I don't know if I can do this," she panicked.

"Look inside. There's a part of you that was so determined to gain some freedom that you broke out of your home to survive in a another world. A dark and dangerous world where some might have failed. Now just imagine to get to that world, you have to cross this bridge. Imagine your dancing pole on the other side…"

She chuckled at his analogy and got up, dusting herself down. She jerked in surprise when she saw Troy at their end of the bridge again.

"Why didn't you escape while you had the chance?" she asked; meeting his gaze slowly, sheepish at her panic attack.

He shrugged. "No fun on my own."

She smiled, twisting her lips as she stepped onto the very edge of the bridge.

"Just imagine I made you real mad about something," he goaded, walking backwards so she could progress.

"I already got told to imagine my dancing pole on the other side," she shared of Buck who followed them up.

He tilted his head with a little wicked smile. "Or that…"

"Oh, jeez," she froze as the bridge swayed in the jungle breeze and even clasping the sides didn't steady her.

"Take my hands," Troy instructed and she frowned, licking her lips. "I promise I don't bite."

She already knew he didn't bite, she mused as she let her small, beat up hands slip into his. He'd held her hand the night before when they'd both tried to escape.

"I can honestly say I never thought I would find myself in the middle of god knows where, crossing some shaky-ass rope bridge with two guys and nothing else but sea for miles," she derided of herself, slowing her breathing to keep her rickety heart rate down.

"Hey," Troy called softly as he felt her erratic pulse against his fingers. "Hey," he said again, more strongly to bring her gaze up where she had been staring through the cracks to the canyon below. "Almost there." He told her and she nodded.

"This is so pathetic," she realized, embarrassed that she had spent her whole life in the palace and thought that a bit of pole-dancing was 'living'. She didn't know the half of it, she mused.

"Four more steps…three.." Troy counted her down and automatically grasped her waist with his hands to lift her down from the long drop to the ground from the edge of the canyon.

She blushed and pushed his hands away as she landed.

"Sorry," he quickly apologized, blushing himself.

"Good job, cadets," Buck commended. "Let's march on before this day gets away with us…"

/

Walking through the brush behind Buck gave Troy time to think.

Gabi was up front with Buck; learning about the various trees from the wise Army man and Troy found his thoughts drifting back to their conversation about their love-lives.

His non-palace friends had always found it strange how he never hooked up with any girls and for a short time they had even questioned his sexuality. But he assured them he was into girls; he just couldn't risk the consequences of a one-night stand.

If he was one day going to be King- which seemed unlikely considering the shame he had brought on his family- he needed to produce an heir and not just from any girl he met on a night out. He would be expected to marry first, consummate the binding contract and produce children for the future of the monarchy.

He sighed, feeling a heavy weight on his chest. His older brother, Austin had it worse. He would be King first, he was already married to a girl their family deemed suitable and now they were busy pro-creating. But not out of love; he noted with a grim smile. They had sex to produce children, not out of pure passion and that made him uneasy.

Princess Georgia who had been chosen for him was everything he was not- poised, graceful, obedient. She was also everything he did not want. He wanted a wife with opinions, with a little spark. He wanted a wife he loved.

Only it didn't seem that was how his life was mapped out and he felt suffocated by the idea of marrying for propriety rather than love. Hence his many drinking sessions to deal with that.

His father and mother had been beside themselves every time he staggered home, worse for wear. They had begged him not to ride the motorcycle he owned and loved. They had commanded him not to venture into town; but he had ignored it all. And his last few drinking sessions had ended badly when guys at the bar had recognised him and accused him of stealing their women.

If only they knew, he hadn't stolen anything because the girls; he just liked talking to them, it had never gotten further than that. He had never let it.

Despite his annoyance at the unrealistic ideals of his family and their traditions, somehow, he still chose to stay … He chose not to share his body with every girl that showed willing and he instead chose to display self-control that most others would envy at; deciding his body would be shared only with the one he loved should he ever find her.

He suspected that no such luck would be bestowed upon him and instead he would have to inspire his loins to react to whichever female his family chose for him- having spurned Princess Georgia with little regard. He just hoped the next Princess was a little more spirited.

He smirked as another thought came into his head. _He just hoped she were a little more like Princess Gabriella._


	3. Chapter 2

Really glad you guys are liking this so far :) I always get nervous posting a new story in case you don't like where I take it or whatever. Well, hopefully you will keep enjoying it!

CB- this is going to be a short one chapter-wise because I have made the chapters longer than I usually do :) There's 7 more chapters after this.

_**Worse than Prison**_

If she felt intimidated; or fearful or whatever it was she normally felt at having to face another obstacle, she didn't show it.

Troy made out a barely-visible press of her lips as the three of them stumbled upon a mud patch and he could almost hear her whine 'Mud?' in his head, but she didn't say anything in reality, she just swallowed and lifted her chin.

"_You can do this_," she told herself and he followed behind, a small amused smile on his lips while he secretly applauded her for using her own inner strength to cope with this difficult terrain.

"Need a hand?" he offered anyway, using big, high strides to catch her up and come beside her.

"No dallying!" Buck barked ahead of them, checking over his shoulder. "I don't want to lose you to the mud," he joked and Gabi's eyes rounded fearfully as she quickened her pace, wobbling here and there.

"Here," Troy said again, holding his hand out and she pressed the sides of her mouth in before she accepted.

"Okay, if you need help," she sighed, pretending their roles were reversed to which he chuckled, casting his humour-bright eyes upon her.

"You're funny. For a Royal," he added.

She shrugged. "I guess pole dancing in Quevedo gives you a certain new outlook…"

"I'd like to see this pole dancing one day," Troy smiled at her warmly, visions of this mud-covered, drowned-by-clothes beauty filling his mind.

"I bet you would," she replied lightly, reaching the other side of the mud patch and letting go of his hand. "Thank you," she added.

"Welcome," he replied with a twinkle in his eyes that irked her.

Why was he all flirty all of a sudden, she wondered? What was with the sparkly eyes and irresistible smile? He would do well to remind himself they were here to be punished, not to flirt.

"Right cadets, one more mile and then we have the free ride down the canyon," Buck reminded them. "Quick march."

"I'm hungry," Gabi whined and Buck produced an energy bar for her and Troy to chew on while they walked; which gave her hiccups and gave Troy much amusement it would seem.

"Stop looking at me!" She scolded him for the fifth time.

"I can't help it, you look so funny when you-"

"_Hic!_"

He let out a near-giggle at her latest attack.

She squinted her eyes at him, her dark lashes melding. "You laugh one more time and this _senorita_ will show you how Princesses fight," she warned, making him laugh even harder.

"That's funny!" he proclaimed. "You sounded just like Princess Fiona from Shrek…"

Gabi made a grunting noise in frustration and stomped on his toe, kneeing him in the stomach to floor him where she stood and smirked.

"Cadet Montez."

Gabi closed her eyes at Buck's chiding tone.

"Yes, sir?" she opened them to him.

"We do not injure our own," he told her.

"He started it!" she complained. "He was laughing at me!"

Troy rose with a begrudging respect for Gabi's falling of him. It had taken him by surprise because he hadn't expected it of her.

"No excuses," Buck told her. "Twenty sit ups."

"What?" she spluttered.

"We don't have all night, cadet," he warned and she sat down with great puffing and eye-rolling, finally completing her set of crunches.

"It's like prison only worse," she muttered as she got up.

"Yep," Buck grinned, then led them on; Gabi elbowing Troy to retaliate for her punishment.

/

"Are you okay?" Troy frowned at the paleness of Gabi's usually sun-kissed mocha skin.

"Yeah," she licked her lower lip as her eyes dragged the canyon below where the zip wire was set up to carry them across to the other side.

"You don't look okay." He added.

She looked up, all eyes, a mar above her brows. "I feel sick."

"There's a bush," he offered in case she wanted to sick up their breakfast.

She smiled grimly at what lay ahead.

"Okay Cadets, who's going first?" Buck came up behind them, happier than ever at this latest task it would seem.

Troy lifted his brows and Gabi shook her head.

"I am," he offered himself up to Buck and the man clasped his shoulder.

"Put these on;" he gave him gloves and then helped him into a harness; clipping him to the wire.

"Grasp the handles;" Buck brought the handles of the zip wire trolley to his fingertips. "Push yourself off the ledge and unclip when you get to the bottom."

"That's it?" Troy met the man's steady grey gaze.

"That's it, son," Buck told him and Troy shrugged, pushing himself off the ledge with ease and whooping with delight as the speed of his decent whipped the wind in his hair and offered an exciting ride down.

"Woo-hoo!" he crowed; chuckling as he hit base, "_Awesome_."

He unclipped his harness as instructed and waited for Gabi to appear at the ledge. He waved and cupped his hand to his mouth.

"It's awesome, you'll love it!" he called with a big grin and Gabi swallowed down her fear to wave back timidly.

"What if I stop halfway?" she worried.

"Not possible," Buck answered.

"I might miss the ledge…"

"Cadet Bolton will catch you."

"He's not even there!" she argued and Buck looked over the ledge.

"Cadet Bolton! In place to receive Cadet Montez!" Buck bellowed and Troy crouched at the bottom ledge as directed. "See, there he is."

"I really don't want to crash into him; of all people," she sighed.

"He deserves a little shunt, no?" Buck asked as Gabi shuffled forward, distracted by his joke for a moment.

"Okay, one…two…three…" she murmured to herself then pushed herself off, screaming wildly as the jungle whooshed by her; the wind roaring in her ears and her heart stopping in fright. "_Get me down, get me down_…" she begged, eyes tightly shut as she prayed for her journey to stop.

"Whoa!" Troy's voice preceded the thud of their bodies falling to the spongy jungle ground.

He had caught her; and her momentum had driven him to the ground; only he didn't seem annoyed. He was grinning inanely at having her against his chest and it took her moments to realize where she was and what she was doing.

"Pervert!" she hit his chest gently and scrabbled up.

"Hey," he smiled bemusedly, rising too. "I wasn't perving on you…"

Gabi frowned at him crossly and struggled with her clip.

"Here," his gentle hands took over; peeling her fraught fingers away to unclip her harness with ease. She looked up at him and paused.

He paused too; both of them just standing there, staring.

"Great job, Cadet," Buck commended Gabi as he landed behind her. "Great landing."

Troy chuckled and brushed his hands off. "Hear, hear," he agreed good-naturedly.

"Just a short walk back to base camp," Buck assured the fragile looking girl.

She nodded and pressed her lips in and both men could sense her vulnerability but she held out until they reached camp and then she collapsed into tears.

"Oops," Troy o'd his mouth to Buck as Gabi knelt with her face in her hands.

"She'll grow them balls soon," Buck announced and marched off, leaving Troy to deal with the emotional Gabi.

"Wow, you lasted all that time…" he teased as he crouched and put a comforting hand on her back, drooping to his knees to put his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, what's up?"

Gabi quickly wiped her tears and sniffled. "Nothing. Nothing is up. I don't have my bed, my maid or my home. I don't have my friends or my family or any food I like. I'm dirty and frightened and trapped with two guys- two guys who know exactly how to live like a homeless person and not only are my nails ruined but I'm also failing majorly at all of this!" she dramatized.

"Gabi, you did the jump…and the bridge…and the mud," he added teasingly to make her smile as he shifted on his knees to semi-face her.

"You helped me on the bridge and caught me on the jump and held my hand through the mud…" she argued.

"So what? Nobody ever said you had to do it all alone." He assured, feeling her broken sobs rack her body and this time he curled her into his body with one arm and rubbed her arm with his spare hand. "Shh…"

"I'm a spoilt Princess who nobody is ever going to want," she sobbed.

Troy swallowed. "That's not true."

"Father brought two suitors to the palace when I was seventeen and eighteen," she recounted, looking up to him with teary eyes. "They both left saying I was too high maintenance, too much trouble…"

"They _both _said that?" Troy queried. "Were they brothers?"

She smiled at his attempt to lighten the moment. "No."

"No? Then they must have both been jack-asses." He squeezed her a little.

"I am trouble, Troy," she pointed out. "I can see why everyone thinks that…I can see why those guys walked out…"

"You don't have to change who you are for someone to love you," he reasoned, hoping the same stood for himself.

"Love?" she smirked ironically. "In our family we do not marry for love. Even the title of future King could not entice those suitors to court me."

"Do you think the pole-dancing intimidated them?" he suggested with another teasing smile and she laughed, sniffling with it.

"Maybe."

"Or maybe they didn't get to see the real you," he added thoughtfully, loosening his hold now she had recouped a little.

"I don't know who that is anymore," she whispered.

He smiled. "You know what? We both screwed up and we both lost our way. But this is our chance to find what we're looking for," he postulated. "Let's use these two weeks to have some fun and find ourselves again."

"Have some fun?" she gave him a withering look.

He shrugged. "Well, as much as we can."

"Day two and we're climbing rope bridges and zip-wiring down canyons," she commented. "I don't know what else I can take."

"But you want to find out, right?" he encouraged. "Don't you want to find out what you are capable of?"

She looked at him with new eyes for a moment. "Don't you miss the drinking and the parties?"

He shrugged. "A little."

"But you're happy just to go with this?"

"What choice do we have?" he asked honestly.

"To whine to my dad and beg him to free us."

"I don't think that's going to work," he offered and trailed back a small lock of hair that had dropped from her bun.

She nodded and swallowed, finally meeting his gaze.

"Okay. I'll try."

His smile was wide. "Okay. How about you shower up and get clean?"

She looked to him with a fond shine in her eyes. "It's your turn for warm water."

"You take it," he insisted. "I'm going to find clean clothes…"

Gabi opened her mouth to protest, but it was too late because he had walked off in his mission and she tilted her head as she went; enjoying the rear side of her camping companion.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all, she sighed.

/

"We have to what?" Gabi was back to her incredulous self the next morning; having zonked out after an early dinner of rice and chilli made by Buck.

They were down by the river; dirty uniforms in one hand, bar of soap in the other.

"Wash your clothes and lay them on the rocks to dry." Buck repeated to the reticent female while Troy simply knelt and dunked his items in the river.

"But…what if…all my underwear?" she complained, ineffectively.

"Cadet Bolton and I are the only males on the island, miss. I don't think we're going to get any knicker-pinchers round here…"

Troy chuckled at Buck's joke and Gabi rolled her eyes as she too knelt to clean her dirty laundry. She'd had to wear shorts today with a white vest while the rest of her uniform was dirty and her hair was down in a long ponytail; showing off the rib-length rich black curls.

Troy watched her sureptously from the side; noticing her gradual acceptance of their un-royal tasks.

"Did you ever do your own washing?" he wondered and she looked over, bowed lips pouted. He noticed them curl into a smile at his question and he felt for a moment that his easy-going nature was rubbing off on her.

"No." she admitted, sulkily scrubbing at her muddy trousers.

"Here, throw me those, you do the jackets;" he splashed her when he threw his jacket over and she scowled.

"Thanks, Bolton."

"Welcome," he smiled innocently, secretly wondering how her hair felt to touch. Was it wiry? Crunching those curls into his palms sure seemed attractive idea right now; but they bounced in the breeze- soft and light and he imagined that her hair was in fact silky and smooth to the touch despite her Ecuadorian heritage.

"Don't watch me," she snapped and he smirked as he did indeed watch her while she soaped her smalls.

"Nice panties," he remarked of the simple white cotton items.

"Would _you _want to wear lace out here?" she remarked and he lifted his brows as a pleased smile crossed his lips at the knowledge she _owned _lace panties.

"No, no I wouldn't," he replied, innocently enough.

She squinted at him. "Why do you enjoy my awkwardness so much?"

"Because you're so beautiful when you're mad," he enjoyed; momentarily regretting using the 'b' word when she froze.

She didn't reply, she just sighed and blinked sadly.

"What you don't think you are?" he pushed the issue.

"I know that there are admirers who are only interested because of my title…I know that the men who were suitors did not find me at all attractive…I know that my sister is far more beautiful than I am and if you had met her first, you would not be sitting there saying that _I _am the beautiful one."

Troy licked his lips. "Good job I didn't meet her first, then."

Gabi met his gaze and didn't know if he was teasing her or not, but she didn't mind that he was because his tone was soft and affectionate- even though they had only just met.

"I have a picture of her," Gabi stood and laid out her washing on the rocks, still sopping wet and he smirked, going over to wring them out as she opened the locket around her neck. "Here," she prompted him to look.

Troy looked down into her face with an unreadable smile, and then focused on the female in the picture. He turned down his lips. "She's alright…"

Gabi laughed. "You would not hear many say that!"

"Well, you're right. I saw you first," he assured. "She pales by comparison."

Gabi lifted her chin and puzzled at his complimentary words. "Are you trying to get me to sleep with you? Is this part of your roguish plan?" she wondered and Troy let out a short, amused breath.

"Not at all!" he chuckled.

She squinted her eyes. "I have read about your charming ways and empty promises…"

His smile faded. "I have read about your sexual dances and empty promises," he replied, using her own words against her.

Gabi looked up, not knowing if she should kiss him or punch him. She chose neither.

"There is no shame in being a virgin," was the best she could muster. "My dancing is for my own pleasure not for some man's sexual fantasies."

She snapped her locket shut and turned to stalk away.

Troy watched her with a little smile. "_Well, you still managed to give them their sexual fantasies_," he murmured to himself. "_Me included_."

/

Buck didn't give them an easy day. Once they had washed their clothes and laid them out to dry, they had to air their bedding and collect firewood for the evening's camp fire.

If Gabi had ever forgotten they were being punished, she was reminded when Buck put them through an afternoon of strengthening exercises. Exercises she noticed Troy handled with ease with his strong, muscled form and that she struggled with.

He watched her while she completed the sets of squats, crunches and press-ups with grim determination and he felt a glimmer of sympathy at her having to keep up with two practiced men; something he hadn't considered before.

He could see her figure a little more now; toned arms poking out from a fitted vest that boasted her nearly-flat belly but showcased a promising swell of her hips where her shorts were belted. Her ribs were impossibly tiny giving her waist a typically-exotic curve that his eyes feasted on and her legs were bared by her shorts; another part of her body that showed curves and toned muscle in partnership.

"You must get fit by pole dancing," he commented as they performed squats, her thick but shapely thighs in his forethoughts.

She shrugged. "Yes, I suppose so."

Her ankles, like her ribs, were also tiny, shaping her calves perfectly and he wondered how she looked in high heels. He wondered how she looked at all; outside of this camp.

"You have a great figure," he continued, hoping to go some way to appease their earlier conflict.

She merely evilled him. "Don't start that again," she warned of his complimentary nature.

"What, you haven't even thought about it?" he goaded of her presumption he was some kind of lothario. Little did she know, he mused.

"Strangely enough, no," she answered contemptuously.

"Well you should. We'd be great together…"

Gabi stood from her final squat and twisted to kick him in the leg, smirking as he cried out in pain and clutched his calf.

"Cadet Montez! What did I say about injuring our own?" Buck hollered.

"That it's okay if they put the moves on you?" She quipped as she tipped her head to one side and put her hands on her hips.

Buck gritted his teeth and came before them both.

"Cadet Bolton, be assured that _any _advances of the romantic kind are _not _permitted in this camp." Buck told him and he nodded with a grimace.

Gabi poked her tongue out at him.

"Cadet Montez, be warned that _any _violence showed to another member of camp _will _be punished." He added.

"Fine, okay," she rolled her eyes.

"For near-adults, you behave like children," Buck remarked. "It's time for you to grow up."

With that, he marched out of camp and into the bushes.

"Where's he going?" Gabi wondered nervously.

"Probably to walk off his anger," Troy guessed, still rubbing his leg.

"What you think he doesn't want to be here as much as we do?" she brightened at this thought.

"I think he's fed up with your bratty behaviour," Troy quipped and she lifted her foot to kick him again but he shielded himself. "Hey!"

"Stop being an ass then you might not get hurt."

"Oh really? So if I really got hurt, then what would you do?" he challenged.

"Laugh," she shrugged simply and walked away.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"To see what we can catch for dinner," she supplied, seeing the day getting on.

"Right," he sighed, heading back to the river to get their clothes.

/

"He's been gone a long time," Gabi speared her mushroom and lifted it to her mouth. The best she could find on the island was some edible mushrooms which she cooked with a white sauce and garlic for flavor.

"Good job I'm not going out tonight," Troy joked of the strong garlic flavour of her sauce.

Gabi rolled her eyes. "Good job."

"So tell me about this club you dance in," he bargained, swinging his leg over the log they shared so that he was sideways to her.

Gabi put down her tin of finished food and sighed. "What's there to say? It's in the city, they have poles and I dance."

"For men?" he squinted his eyes as she twisted to copy his pose, only to be more lady-like, she awkwardly knocked her knees.

She shrugged awkwardly. "It's mostly men who watch; but me and my friends all take turns…"

"So these men…they watch and they come up afterwards…wanting to hook up?"

"That's pretty much it," she agreed.

"So you do all this because you want to feel worshipped?" he checked. "You're sister has all the attention so you need to create your own brand of royal subjects?"

Gabi sighed; annoyed at his presumption but somewhere deep down she could see why he would think that.

"It's more of a control thing," she described. "At home I get no say in what I do, where I go, who I date…but out there, I control everything. I see the looks on those men's faces and I know I have their ultimate attention…I know they desire me…and yet I can chose any one of them. They are not being chosen for me," she added pointedly. "I can choose who kisses me, who touches me."

"And do they?" his voice was a low husk, betelling his attraction if she had noted it.

"No, none of them." She confirmed.

"Not even Alejandro?" he wondered and a playful smile lifted her lips.

"We kissed a little. Nothing more."

"Why nothing more?" his blue eyes penetrated hers and she felt mesmirised by them. It was like she was under hypnotism and unable to resist answering.

"Because…I want to keep that sacred."

He knew she was a virgin, she had told him that mere hours ago and here he was intrigued as to the why's and wherefore's.

Troy swallowed. "That's an admirable trait in a woman."

"It's who I am," she replied confidently. "Whoever _has _me, has to work for me."

He grimaced as his body hardened at her words. "Good for you."

"What about you?" she flicked her eyes up; keen to hear his own story now that she had shared.

His smile was devilish. "Didn't you say yourself I'm a sleep-around?"

She tilted her head and licked her lips and his gaze was drawn to the colours the fire reflected onto her chest; bared by her scooped vest.

"Are you?" she wondered and he too felt the unquivering need to be honest.

"No," he mused with a shy drop of his gaze to the ground.

"Then what?" she wondered and when he flicked his eyes back up, they danced with the flames of the fire.

"I'm saving myself for my bride," he admitted quietly, looking right into her brown depths, wondering what her reaction would be. He was surprised to see her eyes soften and she took a breath of hopeful air into her lungs.

"Really? You're a virgin too?" she barely dared to believe it but his nod confirmed her thoughts.

"Being a Prince sucks sometimes," he added as of to explain his reticence to sleep around.

Gabi shared a knowing smile with him and scooted closer to brush his messy hair from his beautiful eyes.

"I don't see a Prince," she complimented. "I just see a really amazing man."

Troy gave a rueful smile but let his animated eyes meet hers. "He's not coming back."

It took a moment for her to click that he was talking about Buck and she was surprised at his change of subject just when they were getting closer.

"We should get some sleep," she decided after their tiring day.

Troy nodded and followed her to their shared tent. "Do you want me to take Buck's tent?" he checked.

"He might come back," she shrugged. "Besides if anything crawls in here while I'm asleep, I _will _have a breakdown," she joked and he chuckled, following her inside.

It was when they were both curled up in their own cocoons, that she spoke again.

"I'm glad I got to know you without the drink," she whispered into the dark.

Troy made a rueful noise. "You're right about that."

"Do you miss it?" she wondered, not knowing the extent of his addiction.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Not as much as I thought I would."

"I wonder what Buck has in mind for us tomorrow?"

"Sunbathing on the beach?" Troy joked and with a soft laugh, Gabi let her eyes close to sleep.

A short and fidgety sleep she barely got to enjoy.

/

Well, they were on the beach. Troy passed Gabi a long look as if to woe his prediction and she couldn't help her playful giggle back.

"Something amusing, Cadet?" Buck turned to eye her.

"No, sir," she stood up straighter.

"Good. Today's task is to dig out a hole for the beach bonfire we will light tomorrow; to capture a pig to provide the beach bonfire barbeque meat and this afternoon you can both run to the end of the beach and back along the shoreline as a treat."

"A treat?" Gabi questioned this but soon shut her mouth before she got awarded more presses.

"Whose going to dig and whose going to hunt?" he asked the pair of them.

They looked to each other, out of their comfort zone at the thought of being divided.

Troy waited for Gabi to pick her preferred task. "Shall I dig?" she suggested.

"Who's the faster runner?" Buck checked and they both frowned. "Those little piggies run fast…"

"I'll hunt the pigs," Troy affirmed, imagining the leaves and trees of the jungle being scratchy and trying to protect Gabi from injury.

"Right, come with me," Buck commanded leaving Gabi with a spade, sun cream and a hat and she cursed the cotton uniform he had given them.

She began digging with repetitive stride; swiping the sweat from her face at frequent intervals. There was a large water bottle left for her in the shade that she sipped from and when it got close to mid-day, she decided a dip in the sea wouldn't hurt.

She folded up her uniform and cooled off in the azure waters, enjoying her ten minute break before hauling herself back to land to continue digging.

She lathered herself in cream and didn't bother to replace her clothes- what was the point? She was boiling hot, there was no-one around for miles and when she heard the men returning to the beach she could quickly slip her uniform back on and no-one would be any the wiser.

In fact; her skin was made to absorb the sun. Already coffee-coloured as she worked, her Ecuadorian tan deepened to a browned glow; something she had always been complimented on.

As the hole began to take shape, she stuck the shovel in the sand and stretched, her back aching in tell-tale strain of doing the same action over and over.

"_Why do you need a bloody pit anyway?_" she sighed and bent to touch her toes, quickly jumping out of the hole to stretch her body in some yoga poses.

It was in the middle of perfecting her tree pose that the sound of a male voice toppled her.

"Is this class free for anyone to join?" Troy teased, although the tell-tale husk of desire laced his words and Gabi could only frown at him crossly, so off-balance was she. Her plan to cover herself before she got found was ruined.

"Shut up," she told him, blushing hotly, looking for her clothes across on the bank and frowning when they didn't appear.

"They're here," he told her, lifting the items from behind his back and she found he was far too close for her liking so she stepped back, only to stumble.

"Whoa," he teased with a strange look in his eyes she didn't trust; maybe because it set her pulse on an erratic journey.

He reached out to steady her with a hand to her arm and a smile that nearly floored her.

"What are you doing here?" she grizzled, reaching for her top which he brought out of her reach teasingly.

"Enjoying the view," he answered arrogantly, letting his eyes flick down her nearly-naked form again to take in every inch of her tanned, curvy body.

"Asshole," she hissed as she reached again for her clothes and he held them just high enough for her not to get to them.

"You have a beautiful body, Princess. You should dig in your panties more often…"

"Give me my clothes, _Princey,_" she warned with clenched teeth.

His smile was predatory. "We have ten minutes before Buck comes back."

She smiled wanly. "Ten minutes? Wow, so romantic, forgive me for _not _wanting my first time to be a quickie in the sand with some arrogant asshole who enjoys perving over my underwear…"

With that she jumped to snatch the items from his hand and quickly dressed into them to cover her body if not her embarrassment at being caught naked.

"Well, that show's over," he licked his lips and sighed sadly.

"Do you not feel just a little disturbed by the fact that the only way you get to enjoy _ a show _is by perving on a woman?" she accused lightly as she rose back up to her feet.

Troy appeared to consider this. "Not really…"

"Ugh, you are-"

"Irresistible, I know," he teased again and she thumped his chest in annoyance.

"Arrogant!" she corrected.

"Oh yeah?" he stepped closer and let his arm slip around her waist to hold her close now she was dressed; but that didn't go to erase any of the images he had of her in that simple white bra set of hers.

"Yes!" she fisted her hands to press against his pecs.

"Then why aren't you pushing me away?" he wondered, dipping his head towards hers; seeking a kiss.

She pressed against his chest with all of her might, but it didn't go any way to repelling him; in fact, it seemed to just encourage him as he forced his lips down onto hers and stole a quick; unromantic kiss.

"What are you-?" she beat his chest. "Don't-"

He ignored her and nuzzled her nose; waiting for her tight angry breaths to abate which he knew they would because he could not be this close to her and be angry and he banked on the same being true for her.

She stopped resisting, he felt it in her body as the tension left and she softened, although her hands still lay fisted on his chest, he smiled before he let his lips brush hers again and this time; she answered his request by tilting up her face and opening her mouth in return.

And while his lips captured hers and they sweetly shared the resulting kiss; her hands flattened to his chest and grasped on for dear life; the shock and the seduction of the moment fogging her mind.

"CADETS!" Buck's roar was angrier than usual and Gabi pulled away from the kiss with a dazed look into Troy's face.

"Oops," he offered, letting her go very gently so that they could both realign themselves with reality and face their leader.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and what happens?" he asked and they both winced; only Buck turned to Troy. "You take advantage!"

"What? No, I-" he tried to explain.

"Cadet Bolton, what was the rule I made?" Buck queried.

"Look, this isn't what it looks like-"

"The rule?" Buck's tone made it clear Troy could not argue.

"That no romantic advances would be allowed," he repeated.

"Precisely." Buck clipped. "Twenty press ups and then you can run off your youthful randiness..."

"My what?" Troy spluttered.

"Press ups!" Buck repeated and Gabi flinched at his tone, keen to admit her part in their embrace.

"Sir, I allowed the kiss to happen," she broached shyly. "Troy didn't force me…"

Buck looked at her for a long moment, then to Troy who was busy pressing up. Gabi was distracted for a moment by his muscular arms lifting his weight so easily where she struggled.

"Get up, Cadet," he ordered when Troy was done. "Two laps." He instructed of the beach and Gabi appealed for her own punishment.

"Sir…"

"One lap- to the end and back," he instructed and she sighed out with relief.

It was as she picked up pace behind the already running Troy that she actually thought about that kiss and how it had happened.

She'd tried to stop it, she mused, she'd tried to push him off but he just wouldn't take no for an answer…and thank god he hadn't, she smiled to herself, closing her eyes for a moment. That had been about the most amazing kiss she had ever received and her fighting it made it all the more so.

"Umph;" she cussed as she tripped in the sand from not looking where she was going; too busy wrapped up in her own silly thoughts.

"You okay?" Troy jogged back to check.

"Cadet Bolton! No stopping!" Buck called up the sand and Troy sighed, helping her up at least before he got going again.

"Are you okay?" he asked again, waiting for her reply before he ran off.

She nodded. "I'm okay."

"Okay," he turned and continued while she found her feet and took up pace again, annoyed at having to carry out this stupid punishment just because she'd been to a nightclub a few times and danced sexy.

Who actually cared, she mused? In the grand scheme of things did it actually matter? _No. _What mattered was her contribution to the world; her charity work and her attendance at hospitals and schools and such like. What mattered was what she did with her time and she gave it, freely. What mattered was that come the end of next week, she would be a better person and understand the upheaval most had in their lives and she understood that now. She didn't like it, but now it all made sense.

If only she didn't have the annoyingly attractive Troy to bide her time with.

/

"What's this?" Gabi stared at the tent laid on the ground outside the hut she had been sharing with Troy.

"You're new home, Cadet," Buck told her and Gabi frowned.

"Hey, why do _I_ get the crappy tent?" she o'd her mouth in shock.

"Because Princesses do not make out on the beach. Now do ten sit ups for swearing." Buck hard-lined.

"Crap is not a swear word!" she argued, outraged. "And we weren't making out, we were-"

"I do not want to hear about your love-life," Buck interrupted. "Ten sit ups. The tent is yours."

"Oh, fine," she sighed and carried out her command, crawling into the lonely space to quickly find comfort enough to sleep.

Comfort didn't come. She felt tears slip down her face as she remembered every stupid thing she had ever done to be put in this place to start with and she was reminded of the lack of spoiling she would get as a result. This was her own doing, she acknowledged. There was no-one to save her; to change her or to reform her, she could only do those things herself and so as she cried into her sleeping bag, she vowed to make a better effort tomorrow; after all they were already a week into their re-hab and she hadn't even tried.

Tomorrow would be a new day.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I have so much to say so I will keep it brief for those who dislike author notes! **

**Thank you so much for the support and encouragement for this story, you guys keep me thinking up new & wacky ideas to entertain you with and it warms my heart when you enjoy them!**

**The new theme is up for the ZAAngels write off! 'Things are not always what they seem'. Check out my contribution- called 'Invisible' and have a crack yourself, I'm really having so much fun with the one-shot challenge!**

**Did you see Zac singing on Conan? Jeez that man will be the death of me…**

_**Previously:**_

_She felt tears slip down her face as she remembered every stupid thing she had ever done to be put in this place to start with and she was reminded of the lack of spoiling she would get as a result. This was her own doing, she acknowledged. There was no-one to save her; to change her or to reform her, she could only do those things herself and so as she cried into her sleeping bag, she vowed to make a better effort tomorrow; after all they were already a week into their re-hab and she hadn't even tried._

_Tomorrow would be a new day._

_**Sowing Royal Oats**_

_Tomorrow it would rain_, Gabi amended as she woke up to the sound of pattering on her tent-roof and the dampness of a leak inside her temporary home.

"Good grief," she sighed and wrestled out of her sleeping bag; slipping into a bikini to make use of the shower while it was wet outside anyway.

She paused before she turned on the faucet, wondering if Troy had got first dibs and been treated to a warm shower yet.

She snuck over to the hut and knocked on the door.

"Psst, Troy?" She whispered loudly.

"Mmm," he rolled in his bed sleepily.

"Troy!" She called more loudly.

"What? What is it?" He sat up, panicked.

She bit into her lower lip. "You should have first shower," she supplied as he blinked the sleep from his eyes to focus on her wrapped in her bath towel.

"Oh," he frowned. "You go ahead; I need to wake up first…"

She came inside the hut. "That's every day, seriously, we're meant to be taking turns…"

"Ladies first," he offered with a charming smile and she sighed in defeat.

"You're really not going to go first are you?" She bemused and he merely raised his brows in reply.

"Okay, fine," she conceded. "See you at breakfast."

"Hey Gabi," he called her back and she looked over her shoulder.

"You look beautiful today."

/

It irked her, the way he kept on being so nice. She didn't like it. But there wasn't a lot she could do either.

She spelled it out to him at breakfast that yesterday was not going to repeat itself and from now on, she just wanted to complete her tasks and go home with something to show for it, even if that was only humility.

And strangely, he had amicably agreed. As though yesterday had never happened. As though that kiss hadn't rocked him to his core the way it had her. As if they had never gone beyond being frenemies.

She stomped out her annoyance at his regardless nature for the rest of the morning; determinedly making trips to and from the woods to fill their bonfire hole and it wasn't until Buck stopped her by standing in her direct path with a bottle of water that she realized just how hard she had been pushing herself.

"Cadet Bolton is out catching the pigs," Buck told her and she sipped and nodded at the same time.

_In good company, then, _she silently mused.

"I'm almost done with the wood." She said out loud.

"We have enough, now." He assured. "You should rest in the shade so you don't get heat stroke," he told her and she reluctantly complied.

Somehow having something to do took her mind off everything else and as soon as she sat beneath the huge shaded tree back at camp, she felt all her worries come running back.

A commotion in the bushes snapped her head up.

"Stupid, frickin' bastard pig…" Came the uttered cuss of an angry voice and Gabi looked up as Troy entered camp.

"What did the pig do?" she asked right away to signal her position and his face softened a little.

"Dragged me through the undergrowth," he sighed, showing her his resulting scratch marks.

Gabi's mouth o'd as she noticed something else- a rash running up his neck. "Oh my god…"

"What? What is it?" He panicked looking down his body.

"Poison ivy," she gasped, quickly dashing back into the undergrowth to look for a natural anti-dote. "It stings like hell!" She shouted out, making him wonder what she knew about poison ivy. "There's this leaf…it balances out the poison…"

"How the hell do you know that?" He asked as he followed her.

"Don't come in," she warned looking up and then picking a large green leaf with animated eyes. "I know because my mom took us rock-climbing once and when we got to the top, she made us jump off and I hit a whole bush of it and she showed me this plant in case I ever needed it…in case I ever…"

"Jumped off a cliff?" He supplied cautiously and she smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so. Sit down…" She led him to the camp bench and pushed him down so she could tend to his rash.

"Cadets, what did I tell you about making out?" Buck called behind them as Gabi stood between Troy's legs and she twisted and gave him a look.

"We're not making out, he has poison ivy …" She explained as she wrapped the healing leaf around his red, sore neck and pressed gently against his skin. "I'm sorry," she whispered as he winced, the effect of the poisonous plant taking root.

"Poison ivy huh?" Buck came over and surveyed the scene. "Quick thinking, soldier, well done," he told Gabi and she smiled wanly. "I don't think I got it all," she worried and Troy peeled off his top to show her the rest of his torso which largely seemed unaffected apart from his shoulder and pec on the same side as his neck.

"I don't think I should…" She murmured as the sight of his bare chest had her breathless.

"What?" He looked up, realizing she didn't want to rub the leaf over his chest and he smirked. "I don't bite, remember," he teased with those twinkly eyes.

"Right," she swallowed and pretended he hadn't just uncovered probably the best male chest she had ever seen and even more importantly, pretended it didn't have any living affect on her senses.

"Mm, this is nice," his smile was slow and mischievous and she gaped at his utter audacity as she wiped the leaf against his damaged skin.

"One of these days, Bolton, you will be brought down a peg or two…" She warned haughtily and he couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled up in his chest.

If Buck wasn't watching them both like a hawk right now, he might have pulled her into his arms and carried on kissing her where they had left off; but the presence of their leader and Gabi's own instruction not to kiss her again won out over his urge to pull her into his arms.

"I look forward to it," he assured her of her prediction that he would one day fall from grace. "And you are just the woman to do it…" He added with a smile.

She wrapped the leaf back around his neck where the rash seemed worse and he lolled backwards into a semi-conscious sleep.

"We should let him rest and let the ointment take effect," Buck suggested and Gabi helped the man half-carry Troy to the hut.

"Do you think he'll be okay for the bonfire?" Gabi worried and Buck let a smile slip onto his lips but he hid it before she noticed.

"Certainly," he assured and she nodded and went back to her shade.

"I'm going to prepare the pig," he told her as he headed back out into the bushes and beyond, leaving her alone with her injured partner.

/

"Can we wear something else tonight?" Troy bargained with Buck. "We have these uniforms on all the time and this is a party, right?"

Buck flicked his eyes to them both; Gabi sitting on the spare bed she used to occupy.

"No short skirts, no low cut tops." He announced and Troy smirked.

"Well that's my outfit out…"

Buck actually smiled. "I have some calamine for your rash."

Troy nodded. "Thank you. It itches like hell even now…"

"It will," Gabi shared. "Just try not to scratch."

"What are you going to wear?" He asked her as Buck went to get the ointment.

She sighed and opened her case, flinging things out as she considered each in turn. She pulled out a long, beach dress in turquoise printed with bright orange flowers.

"This. And my bikini in case I can sneak a dip in the sea later," she twinkled.

Troy lifted his brows and went through his own clothes, pulling out some cut off denim shorts that were knee length and a white vest.

"It might get cold later?" She looked over her shoulder as he tossed out a red check shirt and she realised she didn't have anything warm except his hoodie so she clutched that after they had got dressed and ready to go.

She'd put on some sandals that protected her feet but went with her dress and when Troy ran his gaze down her, she almost felt attractive. The shine in his eyes told her so; but she didn't quite believe she was without her make up and hair products; her mess of curls now loose and untamed.

"Well, look at you," he husked as he came out on the veranda. "Don't you scrub up well."

She rolled her eyes. "You should see me on a normal day, this is nothing…"

He came up beside her and looked right into her face. "I like this 'you'," he charmed and she swallowed and avoided looking into his blue eyes.

"Ready?" She asked him and he nodded, offering his elbow which she took, only to slip her hand up to his bicep which he tensed with a little knowing smile as they walked and she looked at him but didn't say anything which only made him smile more.

/

"Roasted pig," Buck announced, dressed still in his army uniform but a navy blue version for ceremonious occasions.

Gabi arched a brow as she surveyed the pig on a spit, being turned by their leader.

"I'm sure today had a lesson of some kind, I just don't know what it is," Gabi sat by the large fire and looked out on the waves lapping the shore.

"You work hard, sometimes it hurts, but ultimately the end product is yours and you can be satisfied," Troy supplied gently as he dropped into the sand beside her.

"Of course," she agreed lightly, her eyes flicking over his calamine-covered shoulder with a sympathized wince.

"Do you miss them?" He asked of her family and she wondered how he had known she was thinking about them in this moment.

"It reminds me of the time Father insisted we have a bonfire night and accidentally set fire to the apple tree in the orchard." She smiled in memory.

"I miss my dad even shouting at me," Troy admitted. "I feel like when he shouts at me I'm not an adult at all, but still a kid. Growing up seems to freak me out…"

"What's it like, being the second son?" She wondered, turning her face to him.

He sighed. "I guess my brother did so well- followed the rules, married by arrangement…I guess I feel this pressure to do the same."

"What would you prefer?" She asked next.

"To marry someone I love. When _I_ want to marry them."

She squinted. "You have to marry now?"

"They arranged an engagement with a Princess for me but I…put her off shall we say?"

Gabi giggled, knowing her own tactics for rebelling against her parents. "What did you do?"

"Told her I was impotent," he replied deadly seriously and by his side, Gabi laughed and budged him gently.

"That's terrible!"

"Hey, it worked…"

"You surprise me, Princey," she admitted. "You're not at all like a prince."

"Hence why I am such a shameful embarrassment to my family."

Gabi laid her head on his shoulder, being careful to mind his rash. "Me too."

He looked down on her just a little. "Do you think we can ever go back?"

"We have to," she sighed.

"Not exactly…"

"What do you mean?" she wondered, fidgeting against his side and he took that as signal to plant his hand down on the other side of her, almost cuddling her but not quite brave enough to.

"I've always wanted to travel and my father always said I could- with my duties- but it hasn't happened. Why do I need to go back at all?" He wondered.

"Pig's ready!" Buck brought over two plates of meat to interrupt their talk and Gabi thought about Troy's statement.

He was right, why did they need to go back? Neither of them had anything pressing, neither of them had responsibilities to uphold. She ate the freshly-cooked meat with a slow-dawning realization.

Going back was not the only option.

"Thank you for dinner, Sergeant," Gabi called to their leader as all three of them sat and ate.

"Thank you for building this here fire," Buck replied and Troy smiled at her.

"Good job, girl scout."

"Whatever," she dismissed, but secretly smiled proudly at her achievement.

"Oh hey, there's a boat…" Troy pointed to the distance and for the first time since they had arrived, he didn't feel much like escaping.

Gabi was comfortably tucked into his side, close enough to feel her curves but not so close as to tip off Buck who insisted on chaperoning them. He could smell the salt in the air, hear the waves lapping the beach and feel the thrum of his heart at the contentment he felt right there, in that moment.

All those nights he'd been drinking; they'd filled him with empty comfort and yet here he was sitting on a beach in the middle of nowhere with nothing but a beautiful girl; an Army sergeant and a roasted pig he'd caught with his bare hands for dinner and his soul felt satisfied. What was with that?

He leaned back in the sand, using the blanket Buck had brought rolled up as a pillow and his hands sat gently on his tummy as he sighed out.

When Gabi curled up beside him, trying carefully not to disturb Buck who also appeared to be snoozing; he moved his arm so she could lie against his chest and then he wrapped it around her shoulders, just lightly rubbing her arm as they shared the scene.

"Gabriella?" He whispered into the advancing dark that led up the beach with the waves.

He looked down as she fidgeted and he watched her pull on his hoodie over her beach dress.

"You can call me Gabi, you know," she murmured back.

"Is that what you like?" He asked. "Gabi?"

She shrugged.

"I like 'Brie," his voice was a soft husk as he said it and she felt the breeze rush over her skin, cooling the heat his words created. She felt his lips brush her hair as he spoke. "Did anyone ever call you 'Brie?"

"No," she clasped at his vest with nervous fingers, wishing they hadn't had that talk this morning about not kissing anymore, wishing they weren't here on this island, wishing Buck wasn't laying right beside them pretending to be asleep.

"Can I call you 'Brie?" He asked next, his fingers trailing down her arm instead of rubbing and then she felt his hand cup her hip; the curve accentuated by her position on the sand.

"I guess so…"

"You guess so?" He smiled at that and lifted his head a little to look at her even though her face was hidden. "You don't sound so sure."

"It doesn't matter what you call me," she assured, spreading her fingers against his torso even though she promised herself not to move an inch.

"How about sexy?" He suggested in a low murmur that surprised her. Why had he thought of that word? "Because when you wear my clothes, you look kinda…very sexy," he explained and she shifted to look up to him, her hand flat on his chest.

"We made a pact," she reminded him of this morning.

"No, you told me not to kiss you," he argued.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"It's not kissing," he replied with a little smug smile and she could almost punch him if she didn't want to lie on top of him and kiss him senseless right now.

She flicked her eyes between both of his.

"I-"

Something rumbled in the distance and Gabi looked up to the sky, sensing rain as dark clouds drew in from the sea.

"Storm!" She gasped and quickly scrabbled up to wake Buck.

Buck led them back to base camp with steady ease and he granted Gabi permission to stay in the hut with Troy; but not without warning the youngsters of the repercussions should they chose to misbehave.

"No hanky panky," he instructed. "Or you got laps to do in the rain tomorrow…"

Gabi bit into her lower lip nervously as she began to shiver, keen to get out of her wet clothes.

"Here," Troy threw her a fresh hoodie while he picked items from his case to change into and she stood and watched him, just frozen in place.

"What's the matter?" He came up close and looked into her eyes, his height dwarfing her.

"Nothing," she licked her lips.

He frowned and brought his thumb up to touch her cheek, their breaths both hitched, both mingling as they stared at each other; wet; shivering and unable to move.

"Tell me," he begged, wanting to crush her into a hug but resisting.

"Just…just I wondered…" She licked her lips again as her gaze broke away and then she looked up again, as if gaining confidence. "Did you mean what you said?"

"About what?" Wondering which of his comments she was so affected by.

"About me being…sexy." She wondered, so innocent in that moment, it made him want her all the more.

"Yes," he whooshed out a breath and a grin split his face in relief. "Yes I meant it…why?"

"I've never been that, you know?" She explained. "I've never been sexy before…"

"Your pole dancing…" He suggested and she quickly shook her head.

"No, I mean _me. _Just me. Me in a hoodie that drowns me with no make up; no mask…"

He squinted as he realized her words. She was just a character when she danced for those men, he acknowledged. She only felt sexy because of her costume, her make up and the dancing she did…she didn't believe as a person that she could hold the same trait…the same intrigue.

His smile was still intact as his eyes plunged hers. "You don't need make up to be sexy," he assured and she tiptoed to kiss him, just once on the mouth.

"Thank you."

He quickly rubbed her arms as she shivered. "Get dry and changed," he commanded. "You'll catch cold otherwise."

"Yes, sir," she teased as he handed her a towel and she changed with her back to him as he did her; even though every cell in her body willed her to turn round to glimpse him naked.

"Goodnight, Troy." She called as she pulled her blanket over her tired form.

"Goodnight 'Briella," he teased of his nickname for her and she smiled into the dark.

/

"Atten-shun!" Buck bellowed the following morning to wake his charges.

"Oh god, not already…" Gabi bemoaned their brutal waking.

"Wake up Cadets!" Buck called on them loudly. "Time to get up and get moving!"

"Get moving where?" Gabi rolled up in bed.

"If we want to get to Yosemite Ridge by mid-day we best set out in the next half hour," their commander explained and Gabi dreaded to think what assault courses he had in mind for them on the way.

"I'm sick," Troy groaned into his pillow.

"Men don't get sick," Buck told him sharply. "Now get up and get dressed!"

They both followed command, Gabi quickly making them breakfast consisting of bread and bacon from their meaty catch the night before and they ate their bacon sandwiches quickly so as not to ruin their planned hike.

The rain was still falling in a misty shield which called for waterproof jackets and footwear to cope with the wet terrain and Gabi sucked her teeth as heir hair became soaked leaving her looking like a drowned rat.

"Stupid, ridiculous, hair!" She cursed, getting agitated as her ponytail got caught on a tree branch. "I'm gonna cut the whole lot off…" She sighed.

"No!" Troy came to her rescue and not only detangled her hair from the tree, but confined it into a tight bun to keep her from catching it again. "Don't cut it," he begged and she rolled her eyes up to him.

"It's _my_ hair." She argued stubbornly.

"And it's beautiful," he remarked. "When I get to see it."

She pursed her lips. "Out here, not much chance."

"Well, I hope we meet up again, when we get back," he posed as they trekked through long, squelchy grass and got gently thwacked by big, wet leaves from the heavy undergrowth.

She flicked him a look, not having considered what would happen when they 'got back'.

"Oh, god. We have to go back," she sighed.

"Only for a short while," he reminded her of his plan. "Then I'm going to go to the Yasuni National Park and travel down the Napo river," he winked of her home country.

"You know what?" She changed the subject. "When I came here, I wanted to leave. Now I don't want to go back…do you think I'm insane?"

Troy shrugged. "Yes."

She looked up crossly.

"But not for that," he added cheekily. "I'm with you. Learning this land and living like castaways has oddly been fun…"

"River crossing!" Buck yelled ahead of them, interrupting them yet again in the midst of their bonding.

"What now?" Gabi sighed as all three of them came up to the gushing river.

"There are boulders, all across," Buck pointed them out. "They're a foot above the current water level so if you go quickly with no stopping there's no reason for you to worry…"

"If we stop?" Gabi hedged, wide-eyed.

"There are flourishes in the flow when the rainfall comes down from the mountain," he explained. "If you stop, you might get wiped away."

"Oh Jesus," she rolled her eyes and put her hand to her heart.

"You can do this," Troy told her easily. "I'll be right behind you. If anything happens, I'll be there, ok?"

She looked up to him, touched by his statement. "Alright." She agreed without any further complaint and Buck squinted at the pair of them; not blind to their growing affection but not knowing what to do to keep them apart. His old friend Joseph had asked him to keep Gabi on the straight and narrow and Buck somehow thought that included liaisons with young men, despite their royal status.

Gabi went first, hopping from stone to stone, each time holding her breath and praying not to slip.

"Nearly there, three more hops…" she talked herself through it the way Troy had got her across the bridge.

"That's my girl!" Troy called encouragingly as he watched her make her way across with firm, sure steps.

He looked back to see Buck behind them, making light work of the crossing stones and when he looked back to source Gabi, his heart leapt in his throat when he saw her laying in the river.

"Oh Jesus!" He quickly hopped the rest of the way to catch her where she had slipped into the water; right on the last stone. Without any second thought, he jumped down to help her up as she clearly couldn't lift herself up with all her sodden clothing weighing her down.

"Hey, are you okay?" He checked her face as his hands braced her cheeks with tender care.

"I'm okay," she grumbled, lifting her chin to break his hold. "I'm just wet…"

"Okay, come on," he gave her his hand and led her up to the river bank where he booted her up then climbed out himself, slightly better for wear having only wetted his feet in the rescue.

"My pants are wet," she sulked crossly and he gave her the most mischievous smile she'd ever seen. "Shut up."

"All is well, Cadet?" Buck checked as he caught up.

"I'm soaked through," she supplied and he nodded just once.

"We're headed for shelter until the storm holds off, follow me…"

Buck took them to an open cave where they both dropped their backpacks and Troy and Buck quickly went about starting a fire to dry their clothes.

"Where am I meant to change?" Gabi asked as she looked around and found no crevices or walls to hide behind.

"Here's a blanket, cadet," Buck gave her the one from his backpack. "Cadet Bolton can hold it up while you take off your wet things…"

"And I'm supposed to wear _what_?" She snapped.

"The blanket," he instructed and she eyed the rough, scratchy cloth and then him with disdain.

"God forbid I should ever misbehave again," she muttered, then glared at Troy as she followed her to the corner of the cave.

"If you take even the smallest,_ tiniest_ peek at me while I am naked, you _will_ die," she promised him.

"I'm not a total pervert," he argued and she gave him a disbelieving look.

"Just close your eyes, hold up the blanket and when I say- and only when I say, open your eyes and wrap the blanket around me ok?" She instructed. "I'll do the rest."

"What if I open my eyes and see something?" He wondered. "I mean I won't be _looking _but if I _see _then I can't be in the bad books for that can I?"

Gabi stared at him for five seconds. "Just hold the blanket," she repeated and began to undress, flicking glances at Troy's face to check he wasn't peeking.

When she was satisfied he wasn't going to take advantage, she turned to rid her underwear; twisting back around with the plan to step up as close to the blanket as possible thereby limiting Troy's view of her body and then when he wrapped the thing around her, she would be suitably covered.

Only when she turned around his eyes were wide open and he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Hi," he greeted with all the gall of a man of his status might enjoy.

"You disgust me!" She accused, even though she didn't know how much he had seen. Probably everything seeing how she had to turn to face him and he'd already had his eyes open!

"Why?" He appealed, trying to help her secure her blanket and only receiving a cold glare and the swatting away of his hands.

"I told you not to look!" She reminded him. "A gentleman wouldn't have…"

"I never said I was a gentleman," his brow quirked. "Besides only a gay guy or a priest could have resisted temptation," he added knowingly.

"If you think this impresses me, you're _severely _wrong," she hissed.

"You look great naked, why are you getting so upset?" He beseeched,

"Because you weren't _meant to see me naked_!" she yelled the last part angrily.

He shrugged. "I guessed it would happen sooner or later…"

"Right, and how would you feel?" She tilted her head, turning the tables on him.

"What do you mean?"

"Take off your clothes," she demanded and he laughed.

"I mean it, Bolton. You want to see how degrading it is to be treated like a show-piece? Take off your clothes…"

He sighed. "I'm not wet, I don't need to."

"I don't care. Take them off."

Troy met her eyes and understood why she felt the need to do this; despite his misgivings for allowing himself a look, he knew now just how vulnerable the Princess was. Despite her yoga, despite the runs and press ups and hiking to keep them both in shape- despite her beautiful curves and insanely sexy legs, she still felt exposed by his voyeurism.

And he kind of felt bad for peeping on her now because as he peeled off his top, her knowing smirk made him feel about two inches tall.

"And the rest," she said when he floored his jumper and paused.

He let his blue eyes fix on hers as he unbuckled his combats and kicked them off with his walking boots; leaving just his boxers and as her gaze roamed up and down his form, he didn't see the flash of attraction he hoped he might, although she couldn't deny it was there, underneath her determination to shame him as much as he had her.

"Nice legs," she teased of his less-muscled limbs; something he was always teased about growing up.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know."

"See how it feels?" She arched and he grabbed his blanket to cover up.

"Yes, thank you." He gritted his teeth.

"Hm," she smiled gloatingly and wafted over to where Buck was encouraging the fire and Troy followed.

"Get wet, too?" Buck squinted his eyes at Troy and Troy smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, sir."

"Ah well the fire is heating up so bring your wet things over and we can rest them on this rock…"

Troy carefully laid out his and Gabi's things, his gentle fingers on her undergarments leaving her with a dry mouth.

"Happy?" he checked with her and she swallowed heavily and cleared her throat.

"Yes."

"Good."

After they ate lunch it became apparent the storm was not going to ease, Buck said they could go on and dry out at the next cave; but Gabi and Troy decided to stay the night there, preferring to extend their camping adventure rather than go through the rigmarole of drying off at every stop.

"Put the two foam pads side by side;" Buck instructed. "And I don't want any funny business from you two, this is to keep you alive," he explained.

"Sharing body heat," Troy guessed and the army man nodded.

"Get back into your clothes and tuck up tight;" he suggested.

"Are we gonna freeze?" Gabi awed at their leader.

"Not if you stay tight." He repeated and she nodded dazedly as Troy prepared their beds.

"Ready, princess?" He held forth his hand to help her down and she slipped into her sleeping bag, leaving the front side open deliberately.

"Okay," she gave him the all clear to bed down himself and when he had shuffled into place, she unzipped his sleeping bag, too.

"What are you doing?" He whispered with a bemused smile.

"Can a girl not get a cuddle?" She wondered, shifting over toward him which didn't take much effort such was the cramped conditions of their beds.

He lifted his brows and puzzled at her switch from hating him for spying on her naked; to wanting him to hold her. But as she nestled into his body and silently asked for his comfort; he gave it without even thinking about it. He liked having her in his arms, he realized from their times of being close.

He liked having someone who needed him; he liked being a protector and most of all; he liked that someone wanted to hug him, too. Physical contact was not encouraged in the Royal House and he enjoyed just holding someone, brushing his lips against their hair and just whispering to them while they slept.

Gabi burrowed into the soft darkness that eased her fears as a strong body enveloped hers and kept her safe; something she was getting used to, something she was going to miss.

/

"Day Six Cadets! Wakey wakey!"

Gabi groaned and tried to block out the light with her arm; only to have it pulled away.

"The sun is out, he's not waiting…" Buck told her and she came-to with a disorientated flick of her eyes around the room.

Troy's warm body was behind hers, spooning it would seem, only she wouldn't get the pleasure of enjoying this moment because the sergeant was up and ready to roll.

"Five minutes?" she pleaded.

"Five minutes," he conceded and she smiled gratefully, stretching her body and deliciously rubbing against Troy's as he slept on.

She jumped, startled when his arm went across her waist and she felt his lips brush her ear.

"Quit wriggling, woman," he husked, rubbing her back and evidencing his attraction, something that left her stumped.

She froze in bed and swallowed. "I'm hardly a woman," she offered softly, avoiding talking about the obvious.

"You're all woman," he husked, brushing his fingertips down her belly toward her trouser band.

"Troy!" she quickly sat up and looked at him, now sprawled on his back with a grin like a chesire cat.

"You started it, rubbing all up on me," he defended with a sleepy drawl.

"Have you been drinking again?" she accused and he chuckled, stretching slowly.

"No, but if it makes you quit frowning I'm sure I can find us something…"

"I'm not frowning," she frowned, then frowned again as she realized she was.

"You worry too much." He decided, licking his lips.

"Okay, Mr-I'm-a-virgin-honest," she began. "Why tell me that and then try and stick your hand down my pants? _After_ spying on me naked?"

He shrugged a cute little shrug. "Because I'd like to see you naked for real."

"And stick your hand down my pants…" she accused with a sigh only he reached up and caught her wrist gently with his fingers, rubbing his thumb against her skin tenderly.

"And make love with you," he corrected, putting it out there. He couldn't deny it, his body had told her for him, only he didn't think she realized he did _actually_ want to make love and not just sleep with her or 'stick his hand down her pants' as she put it.

The blush that stained her high cheeks was telling and he smiled at that, which only seemed to make her angrier.

"I'm going to help with breakfast," she decided and got up, cursing the throbbing that had started between her thighs the moment she woke and that now left her aching for more.

"Eat _me_, princess…" She heard his offer as she walked away and she rolled her eyes at his audacity.

He seemed to be getting only worse, not better, she mused.

/

The hike up to the ridge did not entail any further dangerous crossings, but Gabi knew they would have to cross the river again on the way back and put the thought out of her mind for the moment.

For before them was a rock face; not huge but steep and Buck seemed to be expecting them to climb it.

"I believe you are an avid rock-climber, Cadet Montez," Buck said and Gabi fidgeted awkwardly.

"Not exactly," she excused.

"Well, here we go…" He said and immediately began up the rock face, securing a rope at the top before throwing it down.

"Clip on;" he called while Troy weighted the line at the bottom, much to her annoyance.

"Why can't you go first?" She grumbled and he merely smiled.

"Ladies first." He reminded her and she sighed, knowing he would have a view of her backside all the way up which niggled her something chronic.

"Great job, 'Brie!" He called up to gall her.

"_Stick it where the sun don't shine_," she muttered back, making Buck chuckle at her chagrin.

She navigated the wall with surprising confidence and as Troy watched her climb, he felt the sexy beat of attraction muster up his pulse as he watched her strong thighs work up the cliff face.

"You got me this time, princess," he mused as he clipped onto the rope and prayed for a miracle to get him up this rock face.

"Troy?" Gabi called down as he paused on the rock front.

"I can't see a hold!" he called up and she remembered the section about a quarter of the way up that was void of any hand-holds. She had gone right to find a stone for her toe if nothing else; but she had done this before so she quickly realized out of all of their jungle tasks, this was one Troy hadn't done before.

"Go right!" She called down; frowning as he frantically looked around, now frozen in place. "Troy look to your right!" She said again and he looked up, licking his lips, before looking right where he spotted a small toe grip.

"_Jesus_," he sighed to himself and closed his eyes, putting all his strength into hopping across the cliff to reach it.

"Buck!" Gabi called to their leader, taking the rope to support Troy's weight, quickly realizing he wasn't going to make the jump.

Buck grasped the rope in the same second Troy lost grip on the cliff wall.

"Help!" He yelped up to his two predecessors.

"Hold on!" Gabi begged and looked behind her to see Buck straining with the weight of Troy's flailing body on the other end of the rope.

"I can't hold him," Buck shared.

"Let him down," she instructed. "Gently…"

As she trusted Buck to follow her instructions, she climbed down the cliff with no equipment to aid her ; gasping as Troy dropped the last few feet and landed on his back and she quickened her descent to reach him that bit quicker and when she hit the ground, she ran over; checking him quickly.

"Are you okay?"

"Winded," he admitted at the final drop and Gabi frowned up at Buck.

"You dropped him!" She yelled accusingly.

"Sorry, soldier," he called down and she sighed, knowing the older man couldn't lift her and Troy together which had been her original plan.

Gabi brushed back Troy's hair and licked her lips as her mind worked overdrive as to how she was going to get him up the cliff face.

"That's nice," his warm grin was never far away.

"Get up, Cadet," she told him sternly and he obeyed, wincing a little as he checked his roughened hands.

"You're going to have to follow me while Buck holds the rope," she told him.

He gave her a nervous blue-eyed look.

"You can do this," she told him just like he had told her. "Just like the zip wire and the bridge and the step-stones…"

"I didn't fall off those," he murmured and she gave him an understanding smile.

"Concentrate," she commanded and he focused on the task, following her chosen path up the cliff front which eventually led them both over the top to where Buck stood.

The older man clasped Troy into man hug when he stood on the top edge.

"Well done, soldier," he told his young charge, then shook Gabi's hand. "Good job."

Gabi nodded, flicking Troy a look. "We all have our place."

"You've come a long way, cadet," Buck commended and she smiled proudly.

"Hey," Troy whispered as Buck packed up their climbing gear. "Walk with me?"

Gabi looked up, surprised. "I always do…"

Troy held out his hand for her to take and she looked back up to him, questioning his motive.

"I'd like to hold hands with you," he said and she giggled at his adorable face.

"You are so weird," she accused gently, cupping her hand around his as they set off and he tightened his grip.

"Well, so they say," he remarked of her label.

She pushed against his arm. "You're a scaredy cat!" she teased.

"And you're not?" he scoffed.

"I'm a girl, it's normal," she retorted and he squinted at her.

"Are you questioning my manliness?"

"No…" She smiled mischievously and he turned toward her, about to prove her wrong but Buck turned to look them over, instantly seeing their hand hold and squinting at them both.

"I thought I said no hanky panky."

"There's none here, sir," Troy assured.

He looked to their hands again, then into their faces. "I'll walk behind you."

Troy rolled his eyes and sighed. "_Great_."

"Why what were you planning on trying?" Gabi swiped him gently.

He pursed his lips. "Maybe a little kiss."

"We agreed- no more kissing."

"You rubbed me, that means no kissing is _so_ gone," he derided.

"Shh!" she looked back to see if Buck had heard Troy's accusation but she was relieved to see the army man looking ahead for the way.

"Anyway," she continued in a whisper. "I didn't rub you…"

Troy chuckled. "Oh, you so did, don't even try and act innocent… although it _is _kinda hot, so…"

"Shut up," she hissed. "Remember we're here for four more days and then nothing- nada. You have your life and I have mine…"

"I told you, I can come to Quito…"

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes. "Like _this _is going to last."

Troy linked their fingers together and looked down to her, garnering her attention.

"Okay so you just think I'm some guy who goes around charming the pants off girls?" He challenged.

She raised her brows. "If the shoe fits…"

He let out a defeated sigh. "Wow…"

"In fact you're not just a guy," she amended. "You're a Prince and it's not unheard of for Princes to…how do I say this? To sow their royal oats before they settle with their arranged partner."

Troy scoffed at her terminology. "I'm not sowing my royal oats though am I?"

She shrugged. "Maybe not."

"So how does that theory work?"

"Because you still get to chat up lots of women before you settle down…"

"Despite the fact I was drinking myself into oblivion to _avoid_ settling down?"

"Maybe you like the single life," she mused.

He held up their joined hands. "And this?"

"We're both in the same place at the same time…"

"So you would be standing here holding hands with any guy that got thrown on the same course as you?" He wondered.

"Probably," she shrugged lightly, but deep down she knew that he was right. They had something in common, a bond and maybe even a friendship now and she ached to make it more but she knew her punishment was far from over and so she couldn't risk bringing Troy into her web.

"Wow," he said again and unlinked their hands.

She watched him walk ahead angrily and bit her lip at her faked front.

"Troy," she called him to try and mend the mess but he didn't look back, instead she sighed as she fell behind Buck and had to jog to catch up.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey thank you for reviews everyone!

Cncgrad02- thank you, it is a bit different lol, glad you like it.

Fudge- I'm sorry if I have confused you somehow :( I will go back over the last chapter and see what I can do to improve!

_**A Fake Engagement **_

The view from the top of the Ridge was beautiful. The hard work it took to get there and the grueling hike back nearly wiped out the enjoyment of it all, but Gabi didn't doubt her lack of enjoyment was more to do with her fight with Troy than any of the exercise they had done today.

She was getting to like these camping trips Buck put them through and the river crossing on the way back had been a nice sturdy bridge much to her relief.

Now they headed back into camp, she watched Troy head for the hut and slam the door.

"What's wrong with him?" Buck wondered and Gabi bit her tongue against telling him the truth.

"Something I said," she censored.

"Well comrades can't be mad at each other if they want to survive…" he preached.

"We're not comrades, Sergeant." She pointed out. "We're just two people who got put out here to suffer to teach us both a lesson…"

"You mean you could have crossed that canyon without him?" Buck asked and she frowned.

"Well no but…"

"What about the pig that gave us dinner?"

"Well I know that he's helped…"

"And do you think he would have got up that wall without you?" he challenged and she squinted up at him.

"It's against the rules to make out. I can't be friends with him and _not _make out."

Buck nodded. "Glad to hear you respect the rules, Cadet."

"That's it?" she checked.

Buck cleared his throat. "You both have a little way to go. Are you sure you can't repair your friendship without breaking the rules?"

She sighed. "I can try…"

"Good job, soldier," he called as she made her way toward the hut and knocked lightly until Troy called her in.

"Come in!" Troy lay on his back on his bed and threw his mini-basketball from his suitcase up and down to focus his mind.

"I'm sorry." Gabi stated, swallowing.

Troy's constant _plop, plop_ from his ball throwing paused.

"Ok." He said and took up his ball-throwing again.

Gabi sighed. "You don't sound like you mean that."

"Neither do you," he smarted.

She came over and sat on the edge of her bed. "Well I am," she repeated. "If you knew my father you might understand that this little experiment is just the start of my punishment…while you can sit and plan a trip around the world; I will be obligated to carry out my father's every request. If I want to be accepted back into the Palace, I'll have to sacrifice everything else…"

"Then don't go back to the Palace," he said as though this were an actual option.

"What?" she frowned.

"Do you _want _to go back?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Why?"

"For my family…"

"A family who will force you to marry someone you don't love?" he checked. "A family who punish you for being yourself?"

She gasped a breath in. "That's just how it is. For us, that's how it is," she sighed.

"I'm not going to have sex with someone I don't love," Troy gritted his teeth in frustration. "I promised myself."

"Then you go home and free yourself," she encouraged. "But for me, in my country turning my back on my family would be a grave insult and to the King, too. My father would never survive…"

Troy sat up and squinted at her. "So you're going to fuck some guy who doesn't even care about you?"

"No," she dropped her gaze at his harsh words, knowing they were real. That is what she would be going back to; and agreeing to in submitting to her father's orders.

"Well good luck with telling your husband why you can't make love with him," Troy derided and lay back down to stare at the ceiling.

"What's your plan?" she ventured shakily.

He sighed. "Go home, apologies, get a magazine to print something and then disappear to see the world just how I always wanted to."

She nodded, wishing she shared his courage. "I wish I had never gone out all those nights."

She considered she might not be stuck in this trap had she just conceded from the start that her life was pre-ordained and not with her control or choice.

"I wish I _had_ been out all those nights," he teased her and she let out a light chuckle.

"If I hadn't rebelled against everything I could have just accepted that this is who I am; that this is my destiny."

"Tell me something?" he began and she nodded for him to continue. "those guys your dad chose for you to court…never mind what they thought of you, did you like either of _them_?" he wondered.

She swallowed again. "Not really…"

"Why?" he looked over to her, resting his ball against his tummy under his arm.

"Well one of them was so boring, all he talked about was historical events and what he's discovered this week…" she pulled a face. "And the other was a pervert."

Troy's brows rose. "Like me," he mused to himself.

"No, not like you," she assured and he frowned, sitting up again.

"What do you mean?"

"He put his hand up my skirt and tried to…touch me," she described in formal tones but her revelation shocked him.

"That's why you-"

"Didn't like the idea of you putting your hand down my pants," she finished for him as a bitter flinch crossed her face and he kicked himself for even thinking of it as he rose and sat beside her on her bed.

"I'm sorry, 'Brie," he pressed his arm to hers, then cupped her shoulders. "I shouldn't have done that."

She shrugged. "It's okay."

"Hey, I get it, okay? I understand why you don't want to just take this to the next level. You need assurances," he realized and she looked into his face with confusion.

"I need to be sure, Troy. I need to feel in my heart that it's right."

"You're not going to get that with any guy your dad chooses," he pointed out.

"What are you saying that we should lose our virginity together and then go away and marry the ones our families have chosen?" she wondered.

"No," he smiled softly. "Although I can't think of anyone I'd like to lose my virginity with more than you, but that's not the point here…"

She stared at his lower lip. "What is the point?"

"The point is," he swallowed and licked his lips as he looked down into her face; a face that seemed to beckon him to kiss her again. "The point is…"

"Shut up," she whispered and cupped his face in her small hand, taking his chin to lead his mouth down to hers where her lips throbbed to feel his against them.

"'Brie…" he breathed right before she kissed him and in that moment, they were both lost.

All that surrounded them fell away as she twisted to press closer and he circled her waist with his arm to draw her near.

"Troy," she cast his name out as she broke their kiss; only momentarily to climb across his lap where she straddled him and started kissing him again and he spread his fingers against her back as she grasped his neck and kissed him like her life depended on it.

Never mind the argument, never mind their words; the meanings and all that lay before them and all that lay in the past; as his lips closed in on hers they both reveled in the knowledge that they knew each other and this was so, so right even when even a little bit, it might be wrong to share their desire this way.

It wasn't the royal way, it wasn't proper and god knew as she arched against the arousal he housed in his lap; it wasn't god's way either but neither of them cared as his lips trailed down her delicate neck and back to her mouth, fusing their lips in another fierce and tender kiss.

Gabi's lips were swollen and her breaths tight as Troy broke again to run his hands up and down her curves; barley visible in her uniform but he didn't much care as he bunched the material in his hands and then gently trailed the backs of his fingers down her chest.

"I'm not going to be like those other guys," he swore.

She looked into his eyes and touched her thumb to his lower lip. "I want to feel your kiss _everywhere_," she admitted and he smiled; unbuttoning her top slowly while his mouth graced her torso with the kisses she was urging for.

"Troy," she whispered as she cupped his head and his lips trailed down; to the flesh where her bra cupped her and then she felt him kiss through that thin fabric; his tongue lavishing her nipple as his hands so carefully peeled off her shirt.

"Why hide?" he whispered, almost to himself at the treasures her shirt revealed. "Don't hide…"

Gabi let out a strangled noise as his lips found new places to conquer and she wondered for a flinching moment if he would make love to her; only the fact he was still dressed and intent only on kissing her told her that this night was for her pleasure only and she paused him as he rose to kiss her mouth again, missing that contact.

"I-" she opened her mouth but it was too late, he was kissing her already and she weakened to his insistence; letting him leisurely touch her most sensitive parts and bring her to heights she had never been before.

She couldn't stop the arch of her hips or the roll of her body as he unhooked her bra and merely appraised her with his gaze; his lips soon following the path his eyes had taken; from her collarbone; so slowly and tenderly down her midriff and lower; to her belly where she squirmed, imagining his kiss in an entirely different place.

Gabi gripped onto his shoulders and ripped at the front of his shirt to dispel the pesky buttons preventing her from touching his magnificent chest and once she had stripped off his shirt- revealing his poison-oak affected skin- she let her hands roams freely, wanting to give him the same pleasure he was giving her while she gently avoided his sore patches.

"I can end this now, 'Brie…" he whispered and her eyes widened, unknowing. "No, not that," he smiled. "I can…you know, touch you…" he pinkened shyly as he stole another loving kiss.

"Oh," she sighed out and thought for a moment, receiving more little pecks to her chest as Troy very carefully looked after her the way she had spoken of before their passion had risen.

"'Brie…" he called, rushing her answer as his lips continued to find inches of skin to worship.

She swallowed as she thought about what this meant and she couldn't work it out, she just knew she wanted to see what it was like to give herself up to his touch but she didn't want it to be at the expense of his own pleasure.

"What about you?" she answered his plea in the dark.

She felt his smile against her belly and when his fingertips went to her trousers band, she stiffened automatically.

"Hey," he leaned up and looked into her eyes. "Hey, I won't do anything you're not comfortable with…"

"It's okay," she assured on another swallow, reaching down to undo her own button and zip, wriggling out of the cotton trousers where his gaze burned up her legs the same way it had her torso.

"Jesus, princess," he groaned as his hands enjoyed her calves and then her thighs with gentle touches.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as though she had done something wrong that needed to be apologized for.

"Shh," his lips blew cold air and dropped hot kisses alternately upon her sensitive skin and when his fingers danced around her underwear; she felt the cold fingers of doubt creep around her.

"Wait," she begged, tensing as he paused.

"What is it princess?" he whispered.

"I don't know…I…"

He squinted into her uncertain face and felt the fear in her rigid body and he knew no matter how ready she was for him between her beautiful thighs; she had to be ready for him in her own mind, too, or tonight would not be the pleasurable experience he had intended it to be.

So although he was disappointed that he couldn't show her just what pleasure he could afford her; he dipped down to kiss her belly lovingly before fingering her hair as he rested on one arm; bracing his body over hears; semi dressed and evidently aroused.

"Shh," he said again as he kissed her mouth and smiled at her fear-strained face.

Gabi covered her face and then peeked at him. "I'm sorry."

"I thought I told you to hush;" he twinkled.

"This is _exactly _what I didn't want to happen…"

"Why," he mused, laying beside her and drawing her close.

"Because this is exactly why I'm not married yet," she sighed, her fingertips running across his ribs as she worried internally.

"What?" he blew out a disbelieving breath.

"I'm frigid, Troy," she winced, hating the sound of the word she had used so many times. "You were right- I dance and tease people but I don't have sex with them."

Troy stroked her hair down with gentle fingers. "You're wrong. You just haven't met the right guy yet."

"What if I never do?" she beseeched.

"Hey, you will," he replied and he fleetingly wondered if she meant that he wasn't the right guy, either. Had he had his chance and blown it, already?

He pressed his lips to her temple through her hair and hugged her tight. "You will," he assured.

Gabi closed her eyes with the knowledge that maybe just maybe Troy would be the one to break her spell. She had been so close tonight, so close to letting him touch her and if her stupid fear hadn't got in the way she should know what it felt like to be touched by him; only now her body thrummed in disappointed excitement at the quick end to their passion.

She frowned as she imagined Troy's discomfort, too and she slipped her arm across his waist as he fidgeted; hugging him, too.

"Three days, soldier," she whispered as her throat became clogged with emotions. "Three days until we go home…"

/

"'Brie, are you awake?" Troy whispered and Gabi opened her eyes to sunshine, signaling it was morning again.

She sighed and snuggled closer, drawing a smile from his lips as he too tightened his hold on her. At least last night wasn't a one-off, he mused.

"Yes," she replied.

"I have an idea…"

"What's that?" she wondered, thinking he may have hatched another escape plan.

"Well, your father wants _you _to marry and my father wants _me _to marry and they both want us to marry royalty…" he led and she looked up, full of sleep and bed-messed and he fell in love with her picture, distracted into touching her wayward curls and testing their softness.

"Yes..?" she prompted and he shook off his distracted thoughts about kissing her.

"Well, why don't we tell them we're marrying each other? That we're having a formal courting engagement?" he suggested. "That way we both get time to decide what we want and neither of us will get set up again…"

"What?" she frowned, then let his idea filter through her mind, resulting in her eyes widening in surprise.

"It can't hurt, right? I mean, we're the masters of lying…"

Gabi gasped. "You're a genius!" she enthused, delighted at his idea to fool their respective parents to buy them more time.

"The only flaw I can see is that they won't want two 'bad' royals getting together…" he commented and she giggled.

"Easy, I can pretend to be mother Teresa when we go back to make the plan work…"

"That way we can still see each other…"

"And still sneak out…" she added happily.

"In fact neither of us is going to stop each other from doing what we want so it's the perfect arrangement…"

"Troy," Gabi frowned and he swallowed, wondering if she had thought of another glitch.

"Mm?"

"Do you really think we can pull off a fake engagement?"

Troy swallowed at her question. "I really hope so…"

"Wake up Cadets!" Buck's loud voice startled them both.

"Shit!" Troy quickly rolled from Gabi's bed and hit the floor with a hissed 'ouch' before he scrambled for his own bed and climbed in, messing it authentically for their leader.

"Good morning, sergeant," Troy stood as Buck opened the door on them and looked around for evidence of fowl play.

"Good morning, cadets…" he greeted, then frowned. "What is that under your bed, Cadet Bolton?"

Troy bent to look under his bed and goggled at the sight of Gabi's bra, picking it up and slowly showing it to Buck.

"Hey, give me that back!" Gabi rose and convincingly snatched her underwear from Troy's hand. "I flung that off last night; did you steal it?"

"No!" he laughed. "You should fling your underwear somewhere else, Montez…"

Buck pursed his lips and eyed them both.

Gabi clutched the bra to her chest and met Buck's gaze without even flinching.

"Right, now that all underwear is back with its rightful owners, perhaps we can have breakfast?" Buck suggested and Troy fought his urge to glance at Gabi.

When Buck was gone, he sighed out in relief. "Jeez that was close."

"Well you will seduce me…" she teased. "Your turn for first shower." She added.

"Ladies first," he repeated and she smiled at him softly.

"Thank you."

"Unless you'd like me to hop in there with you?" he offered.

"Let's not give Mr Strict any more chances to bust us," she said; a little afraid about what they were on the edge of exploring.

"Hey, are you okay, you seem kinda on edge?" he recognized.

"No, I'm fine," she lied and took her things to shower and change; not seeing Troy again until a short time later when they ate breakfast.

/

"Today we are going to Seed Mountain." Buck announced to the intrepid explorers.

"And what does that involve?" Gabi wondered, combing fingers through her painfully tangled hair that was suffering without conditioner.

She felt Troy's fingertips combing through the ends of the rest of her hair as she battled with one particularly complex knot. She turned and gave him a grateful smile.

"Hiking to the Mountain and back," Buck described.

"Right, and?" Gabi lifted her brows.

"And I have a little assault course there where you can race against the clock to see whose the fastest," he shared finally and Gabi sighed.

"Well I've lost already so do I still need to go?"

"Yes, cadet," he assured. "I want to see your cadet best."

"Right," she sighed, packing up their breakfast things and she realized Buck hadn't even told her off for not wearing her uniform because today she had put on her khaki trousers with a white tee-top and now she was busy plaiting her hair either side of her head.

"Think I'm hot now?" she asked Troy jokingly as she stood and he tilted his head.

"Did I say you were hot?"

She swiped him. "Obviously not…"

"Hey…" he reached for her wrist as she went to go and he flicked his eyes around to check for Buck before he drew her into his arms, just quickly where he kissed her mouth and murmured into her ear that she was _most definitely _hot and then he pushed her gently on her way when she stood in a daze at his actions.

"_Two more days_," she told herself as she walked away, knowing that as soon as they were back in the real world their romance would die. It always did. Nothing good ever lasted.

/

"Cadet Montez, front and present…" Buck called and Gabi looked to Troy briefly.

"I want you to study this course and tell me which of these apparatus you have never tackled before…"

Gabi squinted around the large plan of obstacles. "All of them," she supplied.

"Cadet Bolton, front and centre," Buck repeated the same exercise with Troy only he had at least used the nets and ropes before if nothing else.

"Right, good luck," he told them and Gabi gasped.

"We're doing this now?"

"When did you want to do it?" he remarked.

"I…"

"Come on, 'Brie," Troy quickly squeezed her hand. "This is one of our last tasks together…"

Gabi nodded and swallowed, lining up beside Troy as Buck lifted his whistle to his lips and got his timer ready.

"On your marks…get set…Go!" Buck blew hard into the drill whistle and the noise frightened the hell out of Gabi but she jumped into a slow start, scrabbling under the netting at the start; then struggling on the monkey bars as Troy swifted ahead.

"Oh shit," Gabi cussed as she fought her way up the heavy rope netting that sat nearly vertical and she o'd her mouth as she watched Troy vault over the top bar and land squarely on his feet. "Oh shit." She repeated, realizing she wasn't going to finish this course at least not without injury.

"Just drop," a voice said below her as she cast her thigh over the bar and straddled it, looking down in fear.

"Troy, you're not meant to help me," she chided and he shrugged with an affable grin.

"Who cares?"

She smirked and gripped the bar, dangling her legs as low as possible.

"Just drop, 'Brie," he told her again and she let go, closing her eyes, winded when two strong arms caught her around the waist.

"Good job;" he told her and let her down, offering her his hand for the next tasks and they ran through the tyres like joined twins; giggling as they went.

"Oh heaven," she stared at the brick wall before them.

"Here," he offered his hands knitted together at the fingers to boost her up.

"Troy I'm never going to make up there…" she panicked.

"Stop whining and put your foot here," he commanded and she twisted her lips and obeyed, launching her body up the brick wall to cling to the edge, scrabbling with her feet to sit on the edge; looking down as fear turned her stomach.

"Jesus," his soft swear beside her told her he had made his way up alone.

"Wow, you're fitter than I thought," she commended and he gave her a quick grin before plopping down the twenty foot drop with ease.

"Jump, 'Brie," he told her and she winced.

"I don't think I can move."

"You can. You've done it before, you can do it again." He encouraged.

"I might hurt you," she decided, "Step away and I'll just jump…"

"Don't be stupid," he argued. "I'll be your cushion, I don't mind…"

"You know what this feels like?" she described and he shook his head. "Like the brick wall I have to climb when I get home and the fall I'm going to take…"

"'Brie…" he tilted his head.

"You should go on without me; your time will be ruined…"

"I don't care how long it takes me," he swore. "I'm not finishing without you."

"Fine," she grimaced and took a deep breath, throwing herself from her ledge and she fell with a thud; against Troy's hard and muscled body which only made them both laugh at their stupidity.

"This is insane," he smiled into her face and pushed back the strands of hair that escaped her bun.

"But fun;" she added and helped him up. "You okay?"

"Fine," he nodded and took her hand once more; finishing the last few obstacles to run across the start line hand in hand with Gabi; their timing judged together.

"Ten minutes and fourty four seconds," Buck frowned as he looked at them both.

"Team work was good; the support between the two of you has improved…but the time left a lot to be desired."

"We're not army cadets," Gabi sighed disappointedly.

"You've both come on a long way," Buck conceded. "Just two more days and your session is over."

"What have you got planned?" Gabi wondered as they walked back; her and Troy hand in hand as had become the norm of late.

"Tomorrow there is a rowing trip down the river," Buck shared and Gabi looked to Troy.

"I hope you can row…"

"For you, anything," he announced gallantly and kissed the back of her hand.

She rolled her eyes.

"So tonight we can have a camp fire and sing along?" she broached.

"Sing a long?" Troy made a face.

"Yeah, why not? This is a camp isn't it?"

"Army camp," he corrected and Buck chuckled.

"We have a few army songs you can sing along to…"

"Please don't encourage her," Troy begged and Gabi poked her tongue out at him.

"I haven't slept in my amazing bed for a whole nine days, the least you can do is let me have a sing long at camp fire tonight…"

Troy grimaced. "Fine."

"Yay!" Gabi smiled and did a little victory dance and he suspected she got her way a lot when he saw that.

"Stop sulking," she budged his arm gently and he managed a flicker of a smile back.

"I'm not I'm just hoping I don't actually have to sing tonight…"

/

Sergeant Buck Taylor was not an unreasonable man. He knew when people had put in 100%; he knew when his troops had given a little more than that.

And although today his charges had cheated to help each other around the course he'd designed; he acknowledged the effort and he commended their teamwork.

He hadn't missed the hand holding; he hadn't been blind to their attempts to spend time together and somehow; even in his harsh heart of hearts, he didn't want to entirely discourage them.

He'd blanked the hand holding; pretended he was ignorant to the bed-sharing and let their friendship-come-romance fold out in this private haven they shared.

He wasn't sure Joseph and Jack would appreciate it, but Buck didn't much care as he carried two bottles of wine down to camp. Buck had decided his two young trouble makers deserved a little prize and god knows they'd suffered enough these last few days.

He just hoped they didn't make him live to regret his generosity.

"Hey, what's this..?" Troy's grin widened as he instantly spotted the bottles in Buck's hands.

"Wine. To say well done today and seeing as you have two more days of hard slog, I thought you might both appreciate a breather…"

Troy took the bottle Buck handed him and eyed the liquid with fondness, missing his drinking just a little while they'd been busy working.

"What's that?" Gabi asked as she came out of the hut in a white, short cotton beach dress that was both simple and feminine at the same time. Her hair was loose again and Troy watched her walk over with a different kind of twinkle in his blue depths.

"Wine," he told her, handing her the bottle and her brows rose.

"Wow…"

"It's a prize for the hard work you've both put it in," Buck shared with her and she looked up and smiled.

"Thank you, Buck."

"I just hope you both learned something from this trip…"

"Hey," she complained. "It's not over yet. I want two more days of yukkiness to bide me over back home…"

"You make it sound like you're getting used to life out here, Cadet," Buck remarked.

"Maybe I am," she conceded, looking to the sky where the clouds drew in and night fell to the horizon.

"Do you miss the dancing in clubs and disobeying dad?" he wondered lightly and she smiled self-depreciatively as she sat down on a log, not next to Troy he noted with a little squint and Troy seemed bemused, too.

"I miss my family…I miss my friends…I miss the parties a little…" she shared thoughtfully.

"Just think when you got here, you wouldn't have even sat on that log without complaining." Buck commended.

"Oh, I'm complaining," she smiled a little. "Inside my head," she added teasingly.

"Hey, come sit with me," Troy called over to her while Buck found plastic cups.

"No, I'm okay here." Gabi replied.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked and she smirked.

"Nothing. I just don't have to be around you all the time do I?"

He blinked. "Well I'm sorry for assuming you wanted to be…"

"Don't do that," she sighed in annoyance. "I just need some space tonight, okay?"

"Right," he nodded and his jaw worked. "Fine."

"Don't sulk," she warned.

"Who's sulking?" he asked, clearly put out by her decision to sit alone tonight and she realized then that he was displaying his Royal heritage in his assumption she would flock to him. He didn't do it much and he didn't even realize when he was; but every now and then his elitist up-bringing showed its ugly head and she conceded they had a lot in common in that respect.

She was sure she had been perfectly horrible when this whole thing had started and she didn't entirely trust that all that much had changed since.

Gabi held out her cup while Buck filled it and they ate the chickens Buck had shot on their way back from Seed Mountain; with some rice, again, and dried peppers Buck had found in his stash.

"I expect you young cadets want a night alone," Buck mentioned as he sipped his own wine after a toast.

"No!" Gabi called, a little too sharply. She blushed and cleared her throat. "You have to teach us army songs…"

"Oh! Oh gracious, I had forgotten all about our camp sing a long…"

"I've been looking forward to it," she semi-lied as Troy's gaze burned into her.

The real truth was that she _had _been looking forward to sing-along- and to spending a night with Troy by the fire- but the second part of her anticipated enjoyment had been cut short when she had gone to use the camp toilet and found her period had come early.

That put a whole different slant on things and she didn't know how else to tell Troy that their making out was over until she was period-free again; or tell him that she couldn't be near him when she was bloated out like a whale.

All she knew was that the loose-fitting white dress and distance were good covers for her real worries.

"Right then…" Buck settled down on a log and Gabi flicked a look to Troy with a hesitant smile. He didn't smile back.

"See how you like this one…" Buck introduced.

_#They told me in the Army, the girls are mighty fine  
>You ask for Betty Grable, they give you Frankenstein<br>Oh, I don't want no more of army life  
>Gee, ma, I want to go<br>Back to Ontario  
>Gee, ma, I want to go home!<br>They told me in the Army, the food is mighty fine  
>A pea rolled off the table and killed a friend of mine.<em>

_They told me in the Army, the drink is mighty fine  
>You order up a whisky, they serve ya turpentine!<em>

_They told me in the Army, they love ta sing and dance  
>But no one said those Nazis would shoot me in the pants!<em>

_Gee Mom, I wanna go  
>Back where the toilets flow<br>Gee Mom, I wanna go home_

_They say that in the army, the beds are mighty fine  
>You wake up in the morning with wrinkles down your spine!<em>

_They say that in the army, the cocoa's mighty fine  
>It's swell for cuts and bruises, and tastes like iodine!<em>

_They say that in the army, the porridge is mighty fine  
>You save a little extra and give your shoes a shine!<em>

_They say that in the army, the tents are mighty fine  
>They're made to sleep five in them, we usually squeeze in nine!<em>

_They say that in the army, the leaders are mighty fine  
>They wake you up at seven and then sleep in 'till nine!<em>

_They say that in the army, the toilets are so fine  
>You flush it down at seven, it comes back up at nine!<em>

_They say that in the army, the tents are waterproof  
>You wake up in the morning, you're floating on the roof!<em>

_The nurse that they have here, they say she's mighty fine  
>But when I broke my finger, she broke the other nine!<em>

_Oh I don't want no more of army life  
>Gee ma, I wanna go<br>back to Ontario  
>Gee ma, I wanna go<br>Hooooome!#_

Gabi stared at Buck a full five seconds before she giggled and clapped his little ditty; something she hadn't expected from him. "Bravo!" she grinned.

"You next, Cadet Bolton…" Buck called and finished his glass, topping it up along with Gabi's and Troy's and finishing the first bottle of red.

Troy flicked his eyes to both of them and blushed. "I don't know anything."

"Cadet Montez?" Buck offered and Gabi smiled mischievously.

"I know!" she beamed and shifted to the edge of the log to get in position.

_#Hello Mudda, hello Fadda, here I am at Camp Granada.  
>Camp is very entertaining, and they say we'll have some fun if it stops raining.<em>

_I went hiking with Troy Bolton; he developed poison ivy.  
>You remember Leonard Skinner; he got ptomain poisoning last night after dinner.<em>

_All the counselors hate the waiters, and the lake has alligators.  
>And the head coach wants no sissies, so he reads to us from something called "Ulysses".<em>

_Now I don't want this to scare ya, but my bunk mate has malaria.  
>You remember Jeffrey Hardy, they're about to organize a searching party.<em>

_Take me home, oh Mudda, Fadda! Take me home, I hate Granada!  
>Don't leave me out in the forest, where I might get eaten by a bear.<em>

_Take me home, I promise I will not make noise,  
>Or mess the house with other boys.<br>Oh, please don't make me stay - I've been here one WHOLE DAY!_

_Dearest Father, darling Mother, how's my precious little brother?  
>Let me come home if you miss me, I would even let Aunt Bertha hug &amp; kiss me.<em>

_Wait a minute-its stopped hailing. Guys are swimming, gals are sailing  
>Playing baseball, gee that's better!<br>Mudda, Fadda, kindly disregard this letter!#_

_**(.com/watch?v=D2Hx_X84LC0**_

Buck smiled at his new cadet with something akin to fatherly pride and he stood and walked over to hug her; a spontaneous gesture that left him misty-eyed.

"Great job, Cadet," he told her as she looked at him in awe and he quickly cleared his throat to resume his professional façade. "Your father would be proud."

At the mention of Joseph, her smile dampened a bit. "I doubt it," she sighed and Buck licked his lips.

"You might be surprised."

"I've brought shame on the entire family and the Montez name," she sighed heavily.

"A little dancing never hurt anyone," Buck joked. "Today's papers, tomorrows fire starter…"

Gabi looked up and giggled at his simile; grateful for his attempt to cheer her up. She shrugged just a little.

"Well I can't change the past…"

"You're doing great," Buck told her again.

She sucked her lower lip and nodded.

"Another song?" she asked of him and he chuckled.

"It's past my bed-time; I have to get up early to get you up early to go canoeing;" he explained and Gabi nodded sadly.

"Goodnight, Sergeant…"

"Goodnight. Take care of her," he told Troy and Troy nodded, quietly poking the fire with a thin branch as he sat and sipped his wine.

"We have another bottle…" Gabi's eyes lit up as she scooped up the treasure and carried it over to wave in his face.

"So I see," he nodded.

"Want some more?"

He twisted his lips. He wasn't addicted or anything, he just liked to get drunk and forget his miserable life back home but out here, he didn't miss any of it. But somehow; the sweet berry taste made him want more, especially as he watched Gabi become more relaxed with each sip. He let her drink the lion's share while he watched.

"Are you still sulking?" she ruffled his hair and plopped down on the floor at his feet where he quickly re-arranged himself; sliding down to the ground to lean back on the log so she could lean on him and she did; almost sideways as she lifted her glass and animated her slurred speech.

"I'm not sulking," he told her gently, dangling his stick from the hand that went behind her back and propped on his bent knee while he tried to place the other.

She watched him sip his drink and hoped for his hand to land on her leg; and it did; curling against her shin and she smiled contentedly at that.

"What would you call it then?" she challenged, pursing her lips.

"Figuring you out;" he mused and she spat out a laugh

"Me? There's not a lot to figure…"

"See, last night I thought I had it all down," he explained as his hand lifted from her shin and plopped back down.

"What did I do?" she looked horrified.

"Nothing!" he grinned and she swigged her drink. "Nothing bad…"

"It's because I sat alone earlier, isn't it?" she worried, chewing her lower lip. He let his eyes drop there as he felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her again and finish this futile conversation.

"Maybe a little…" he admitted.

"It's not you," she frowned, leaning into his chest and propping herself up on his knees. "It's me."

He laughed and knocked his head back. "Oh god…here it comes…"

Gabi frowned and emptied her glass. "I can't make out tonight, Troy," she told him seriously. "Or tomorrow night… and I thought…I thought maybe you already think I'm a frigid tease so why would I want to make it worse?" she wondered to herself almost. "Why add flame to the fire?"

"Do you mean fuel?" he offered gently and she broke into giggles at her gaffe.

"Yes!"

"I don't think you're a frigid tease," he husked as he threw his stick down and let his fingers drown in her hair.

She frowned, just a little. "I just…have a massive bloated tummy and it's my time of the month and I don't like telling guys that and having to find excuses not to…"

She paused and swallowed, almost giving away the fact she had done this before. She had made out with a guy; she had gotten quite far but the rest of the story had scarred her and she didn't think Troy deserved her damaged goods.

"Should you be drinking that if you're bloated?" he wondered of her third glass of red.

She shrugged. "I need something."

"It must be pretty intimidating being out here and dealing with that…"

She lay her head against his shoulder and sighed. "It's more intimidating thinking of what I have to go back to."

"I'll be there," he reminded her as his hand crept from her hair to stroke her arm and he brushed his lips against her hair and flexed his fingers against her shin as he enveloped her between his thighs.

"You really want to do that?" she wondered of his 'foolproof' plan.

"Don't you?" he looked down on her and she looked up.

"Do you think it will work?"

"I don't know your father but it can't hurt to try."

"My father is very fussy when it comes to the men I date," she warned. "Remember the men he introduced me to? They're not like you, Troy. They had no…"

"Good looks?" he inserted to make her laugh.

"No spirit," she rolled her eyes and knocked back another mouthful of red liquid.

The word was one he had used himself to describe her and he considered he would be very lucky indeed to land a wife who had half the spirit she did. He chuckled to himself as he realized the pun in his words- she was soaked in spirits tonight- the wine she was existing on.

"Let's just take one day at a time," he suggested and she nodded sleepily against his shoulder.

"Good plan, Batman."

"Bed time for you," he stroked his palm down her hair and stood; bending to pick her up and he was surprised when she didn't fight him; she just wound her arms around his neck and sighed.

"Princey," she goaded him and he smirked.

"Princess," he replied as he laid her in her bunk.

"Don't go so soon," she reached out for his hand and grasped it.

"This is too much of a cliché;" his eyes twinkled in the dark.

"So what?" she argued and made room for him.

He sighed and put his hands on his hips, not sure whether to comply but her pouted lower lip and wheedling noise decided it for him.

"Okay," he whispered and slid his trousers off to join her in his t-shirt and boxers and she grinned as she closed her eyes, winning him over again.

"Good night, Prince," she sighed out as her eyes fluttered shut.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Fun punishment**_

"Wakey wakey!" Buck seemed to get louder and more annoying Troy mused as he moaned and stretched; buffered by a warm, soft body against his chest.

"Shit!" he whispered, realizing he was spooning Gabi and that she had taken his hand to hold against her ribs and linked their fingers in the night; a gesture he was sure he would feel a whole lot happier about if it didn't land them in big doo-doo- huge, gigantic doo-doo he amended as he closed his eyes and waited for Buck to open the door.

"Time to get up and at 'em Cadets!" the man called as he burst in and his eyes fell on Troy; evidently sharing Gabi's bed.

"Uh…hi?" he blushed sheepishly and swallowed.

"Everything okay, soldier?" Buck asked first and Troy was thankful.

"Uh…yeah…"

"Wishing you hadn't finished that wine?" he guessed and Troy smirked, knowing he wouldn't be feeling any effects from last nights poison; but his bed-partner surely would.

"She was sick in the night…" he lied. "I just lay here until she got to sleep again…"

"Uh-huh," the older man nodded, clearly not buying his crap.

Troy smiled thinly.

"You best get up and get in the shower so I can have a chat with Cadet Montez…"

"It's Gabi's turn for first shower," Troy told him as he gently extricated his hand and slipped from the bed.

"I see." Buck folded his arms knowing too, that Troy had never taken first shower.

"Look, she had a fair bit to drink last night…you should go easy on her…"

Buck smirked at Troy and looked back to the bed, marching over and leaning close to Gabi's ear.

"You have ten seconds to get up Cadet Montez or I'll wake you up the old fashioned way!"

Gabi groaned at the loud voice in her sensitive ear and quickly realized where she was.

"Shit, it's seven already?"

"Get up, Cadet," Buck repeated and she burrowed into the mattress.

Buck stalked back towards the door where Troy ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I thought you were the drinker?" Buck asked with a brow lift and went outside.

When he came back in, he was carrying a bucket and Troy opened his mouth to stop the man but by the time he did, it was too late; the gallon of cold water had already been dumped on Gabi's head.

"Aieeeeeek!" Gabi screamed and sat up. "What the…?"

"Time to get up," Buck repeated and smiled knowingly. "You enjoyed yourself a little too much last night, Cadet."

Gabi scowled and blinked her damp lashes down to clear her eyes of sleep and something more- hangover, she mused.

"I'm up," her throat was gritty and dry as she sighed.

"Shower, now," Buck pointed the way and she staggered up, frowning as she looked around. She looked up at the doorway to find Troy there.

"Hey," she almost managed a smile.

"Hey, princess," he murmured back, wishing he could kiss her and wake her up another way.

She stumbled to the shower and didn't even think about her bikini as she enjoyed the warm sluice of water down her body. It took her ten seconds to realize she was taking all the water again and she quickly finished up, hoping she had left Troy with some heated water this time.

"You forgot your towel…" his warm voice inserted just as she looked left and right for her drying cloth.

"Don't look," she warned as she crossed her arms across her chest to shield herself and she didn't care if he had seen her in her underwear or not; she still had modesty to protect.

"Not a chance," he shut his eyes and squeezed them closed, making her giggle as she stepped into his offered towel and secured it around her. When she peeked at him, his eyes were still closed.

"You can open them now."

He popped one blue eye open and smiled slowly at her. "I love you first thing when you're all wet and sleepy…"

"No dawdling Cadets!" Buck's voice reminded them that this was not a holiday camp and they quickly scattered to get ready; their day of canoeing ahead seeming less and less like fun compared to their last few hours together.

"Kill me now," Gabi sighed as she wobbled back to the hut.

/

"Okay don't tip the boat…" Troy helped Gabi down into the small canoe they had to share and sympathized at her sorrowful face.

Gabi swallowed and sat in the cubby hole made for a very small person and wondered how Troy would fit.

"Do you have room?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Yep," he settled easily and was trying out his double-ended oar already in the water.

"Are you some kind of Sports whizz that I don't know about?" she frowned grumpily.

"No…" he smiled wanly. "But I have been kayaking before…"

"And on an assault course, and zip-wiring…is there something you're not telling me?"

"I'm a spy." He stated flatly and then let out a hearty chuckle at her face. "Just kidding!"

"Why am I so pathetic?" she wondered, testing her oars and quickly realizing she would have no contribution to this trip.

"Hey," he poked her gently on the shoulder. "No sulking."

"You did," she reminded him and he smirked.

"And you told me off for it."

"You didn't drink five glasses of red and get woken by freezing cold water being thrown in your face…"

"No, I did not," he quipped as Buck gave them the whistle to set off and Gabi swallowed down the threatening bile rising in her stomach.

"Oh god…" she leaned to the side of the boat and projected last night's consumption over the side.

"That's gross," Troy goaded her and she wretched again, tears stinging her eyes both from the force of vomiting and for being stupid enough to drink that heavily before a day of sporting activity.

"Cadet Montez! All out?" Buck called as he came up beside them and Troy leaned forward to brush her ponytail back and rub her shoulder.

"All out," she agreed as the rich acid taste clogged her throat.

"Here," Buck handed her a bottle of water and she smiled gratefully; dark circles shadowing her eyes.

"Thank you."

"Do you want to go back?" he asked and she looked down the leaf-framed water tunnel ahead of them.

"No."

"Good girl," he said and looked to Troy. "Can you row?"

"Aye, aye, Cap'n," he saluted Buck and began to paddle again, flicking concerned looks over Gabi's slumped form.

"You okay up there, princess?" he called.

"Not really," she clutched her stomach and he wondered if she had cramps.

"Hang in there…" he begged as they made their way down river; the trailing trees and intermittent birdsong a real treat.

"I don't think there's anywhere in Boston that you don't hear a motor…" he commented to Buck.

"She okay?" Buck squinted at Troy's cargo.

"Women's stuff," Troy whispered and arched a brow.

"Nearly there…"

Buck was right, the trip down river wasn't long- maybe an hour. When they climbed up onto the grassy bank of their destination, Troy rubbed Gabi's arms and then hugged her to revive her spirits.

"Hey come on, another adventure today," he encouraged and she looked up, all dank hair and big eyes like a drowned rat.

"My tummy hurts."

He smiled sadly and pulled off his hoodie; tugging it over her with gentle care where he watched her fold her arms.

"Better?" he asked and shivered in the wind.

"Spare fleece;" Buck threw him a jumper and he smiled.

"Thanks, Sergeant."

"All ready to go?" he checked with the couple and Troy nodded.

Gabi grasped his arm and laid her cheek there; letting him guide her to their destination and when Buck had made them climb a hundred steps of an ancient ruins; they sat on the edge of the old castle and awed at the views around them.

"Wow," Troy pulled Gabi close into his side and relished the moment.

"I feel sick," Gabi moaned as she looked down the long distance to the ground.

"Hey," Troy chuckled. "If you need to puke don't sweat it."

She gave him a death-stare. "It's not exactly attractive."

"Who cares," he shrugged. "Look at this place. This is amazing…"

She pitched her head against his shoulder. "Where's Buck?"

"Catching something for lunch I think;" Troy supplied and she relaxed as she realized they might have some time together, uninterrupted.

"Thanks for your jumper…"

"You're welcome."

"Do you think we'll ever come back?" she wondered.

"It's your father's island." Troy answered diplomatically.

"Doesn't mean he'll let us…"

"Oh, I'm invited then" Troy joked and Gabi put her arms around him, sideways to his body.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Just this. It all ends on Friday morning."

"You're getting a boat back?" Troy asked.

She shrugged. "A helicopter I think."

"Cool…"

"You're going straight home?" she asked and he nodded, his stubble brushing her hair.

"I'll catch you up in a few days; once my mom and dad stopped freaking out…"

"What are you going to tell them?"

"That if they want me to marry then it's going to be to you…"

"I don't know if I can lie to my father," Gabi worried and Troy wondered if it was _such _a big lie. He cared about her, wanted to see her again and sure; he wanted to date her; make out some more and learn her curves; so to him, the lie wasn't a far stretch. Just a necessity to get what he wanted.

"Then don't," he offered her an out.

She looked up. "Then I'd never see you."

He looked down as if challenging her to decide which she wanted more. "You can't have everything." He said gently.

"It's only because they made us think this way that we're even contemplating lying…" she justified. "If nobody pressured us to marry then we would just be honest and tell them we're friends…"

"_Good _friends," Troy teased and she kissed his cheek.

"Maybe more."

"Maybe," he added affectionately.

"Tonight is our penultimate night…" he reminded her.

"Are we staying here in the castle?"

"I have no idea," Troy admitted of Buck's plans.

As they spoke briefly of their leader, he ran back up; wielding a brace of birds of paradise.

"Fire's started down by the river;" he told them as they reluctantly pulled apart. "Who's cooking?"

Gabi managed to make them a game stew with the birds and some edible plants Troy picked under Buck's tutelage.

They ate the tasteless concoction under the willows and looked all around; searching for movement.

"Are we camping here tonight?" Troy asked.

"You are." Buck answered and Gabi looked up in surprise.

"Where are you camping?"

"Back at base camp."

"But we can't get back without you, we don't know the way…" she panicked.

"Sure you do," he twinkled.

"We could get eaten out here!"

"By the fish and the sea snakes? Unlikely…"

"But…what…I…"

"I'll take care of you," Troy chipped in and Buck gave him a nod.

"I can take care of myself," Gabi argued angrily and sighed. "I just don't want to…"

"Cadets must learn to survive in the wild alone…" Buck shared. "Be glad you have each other."

"We have no supplies," she worried and felt her exhaustion roll over her in waves.

"Have a sleep;" Buck told her. "Troy and I will make a safe sleeping hole inside the castle and we'll dig a latrine and find food."

Gabi flopped back on the river bank and closed her eyes. "I think I just might do that…"

/

The game was ten questions. It was Troy who answered first as they lay side by side on the soft grass ground beside the river where Gabi had curled up to nap and woke to find him lounging; arms behind his head.

"Mm, what is my brother like?" Troy repeated her question while he considered his answer. "The good guy. A true 'prince' inside and out…"

Gabi smiled and looked to him. "And you're not?"

Troy sighed. "I don't deal with things as well as he does…"

"What kind of things?" Gabi wondered, propping up on her elbow.

"Just expectations on who I should be, how I should behave…I always wanted a motorcycle, I never liked uniforms…and yet my father wanted me to be a carbon copy of Austin, the perfect prince."

Gabi propped her chin against his chest and folded her arms beneath it to prop her up.

"Austin doesn't ride?" Gabi guessed with a little smile.

"Not exactly," Troy derided and lowered his arm so he could splay his hand on her back.

"All you told me is that he's a perfect prince, you haven't told me anything about him as a person- about you as brothers…"

"Well we're really not that close," Troy admitted. "He's three years older and he has his family plan down pat…he's preparing to take over from dad and he's doing a great job of it. He's doing a great job of everything…"

"His marriage was arranged?" Gabi checked and Troy nodded, his fingertips drawing circles on her back before he glided his palm down her spine to rest in the curve before her backside.

She shivered at the contact and took a breath.

"Yeah but somehow he got lucky…they picked a girl he likes…"

"Maybe you will be too," she suggested hopefully.

"'Brie I like a girl who backpacks and doesn't mind getting dirty…"

"Really?"

He nodded. "Before I got sent away my dream of travelling the world always included a mystery brunette at my side; beautiful by nature and free-spirited."

"Why on earth do you like me?" she wondered honestly and he chuckled.

"You're that girl…underneath all the grizzling and whining…"

"Would you have…" she began and he looked down on her, knowing her unsaid words.

_Would you have liked me if we hadn't met here?_

"All I know is that I like you," he shared sweetly, running his hand up and down her back again. "It doesn't matter about anything else."

"I wish that were true," she sighed and he grinned at her.

"Your ten are up."

"What? No way!"

"Yes way! You would go on and on about my love-life," he teased.

"But I never got to ask you about your motorbike," she sulked and curled so she could rest her cheek against his belly and he rubbed her back consolingly.

"You can see it for yourself one day." He comforted.

"And ride it?" she lifted her head but didn't look up.

"I promise."

"Okay your turn," she conceded nervously, avoiding his gaze for a reason while he quizzed her.

"What are your family like?" he started off as she had, keen to know more.

"Well my father Joseph is quite strict and catholic so _any _form of non-compliance is considered a grave sin," she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What about your mother?"

"She died when I was eight…I guess she was the soft one- the one who believed in 'being normal'," she shared fondly.

"And your sister?"

"Evelia? She's like Austin- the perfect role model, the apple of our father's eye."

"And you're the youngest girl…" he led.

"I got spoilt," she conceded. "I guess I knew that…I guess when I snuck out and played up I did it knowing he wouldn't be as hard on me…I did it to prove I had a mind of my own."

"What is it about palace life that just makes you feel so…trapped?" he described and she nodded against his belly.

"There's no realism in what we did. Parties, dressing up, balls, dances…suitors." She added bitterly. "All I wanted was to meet people and feel some passion…to feel _real _love."

"Alejandro?" he wondered and she pouted.

"No, that was not love. But it was fun…it was dangerous and it made me feel so alive."

"Like me and my motorcycle," he smiled.

She shifted, sitting up with her legs crossed and her knee overlapped his side. "Do you think there's ever a light at the end of the tunnel?"

"You're out of questions," his lips curled as he smiled mischievously and then he saw her face sadden. "I'm kidding. Of course there's hope. There's always hope."

"As much as I have tried to convince myself, I _know _I am not the person that this life was meant for…"

"You'd make a great princess," Troy argued. "You're confident and passionate and you care about people."

"I also feel nauseous at the idea of marrying someone I don't love let alone _sleeping _with them."

"Then maybe you can break the chain," Troy encouraged.

"Next question," she prompted to avoid commenting.

"What's your favourite colour?"

She looked at him, surprised at such a simple request but as his fingers idled over her neck and collarbone, she tilted her head.

"Khaki."

He laughed out loud and cupped her knee as his hand dropped. "Mine too. I'll miss this outfit…"

"I bet," she twinkled.

"What else do you like?" he wondered.

"Gardens in the summer, skiing in the winter. Snuggling up in fleece by the log fire…"

"What, no dancing?" he teased.

She shrugged. "I like how I feel when I'm wearing those clothes and controlled by the music…"

"So none of those other princes took your fancy?" he wondered; his last question.

"I'm like you, I need space- I need spontaneity. All those guys want is to 'settle down' and mould you into the perfect wife…"

"You would be a perfect wife as you are," Troy complimented and she smirked.

"I swear, I dance and I dress like a hooker while acting like a nun; I don't know too many guys who would be impressed by that," she shared.

He squinted. "I am."

"You haven't even seen me dance…"

"I'm dying to, believe me," he teased.

"When we go back," she ventured. "Do you think anything can ever be the same?"

"Right now I feel like I could stay here and be punished for a whole lot longer," he ran his hand up her thigh to signal his meaning.

She lay her palm over his hand. "Me, too."

"We should get inside before it gets dark and the gnats come out to bite…"

She nodded. "I hope Buck knows what he's doing leaving us out here all alone."

Troy stood and helped her up. "He's giving us perfect make-out time," he grinned.

Gabi merely looked at him. "No."

"Why not?"

"I told you…"

"So we can't even kiss?" he argued as she stormed up toward the castle and he followed her inside; helping her into the nest he and Buck had created with their sleeping bags and blankets.

It was beautifully cosy and private and had this been an altogether different story; Troy could imagine himself making love with her in their comfy little den.

"I'm tired," she excused as he slipped in beside her.

"One goodnight kiss?" he bargained, leaning on one arm to look into her face.

"Alright, okay," she allowed and reached across to pacify him.

She was surprised to find his thumb grazing her cheek and his warm eyes smiling on her. She was surprised to find her breath shortening and her heartbeat quickening at the look in his blue eyes. And most of all she was surprised to find herself sinking into a deep, darkly promising kiss that tripped her from her planned chaste peck and plunged her into an aching sweet hole she didn't want to get out from.

"Good night," Troy pulled away and she nearly over-balanced as she had been leaning so far forward to reach him.

She opened her mouth. Nothing came out so she closed it. She swallowed and flicked her eyes over his form as he curled away from her, apparently ready to sleep.

"Goodnight," she murmured, fidgeting her thrumming body as she lay down too.

Troy smirked as she heard her unsatisfied sigh and closed his eyes against his own evidence of attraction.

Little did she know he wanted her, too, he mused. But he had to gain her trust and for that, he was willing to do anything.

Even sleep with an arousal from hell.

/

"Troy?" Gabi woke and drowsily looked about, somehow sad he wasn't curled up beside her cute and sleepy, but she knew she had put him at arm's length and who could blame him for keeping to it?

Yesterday she had been hung over and vulnerable and angsty from her hormones and today she wanted a hug. Today would be their last day together. Tonight their last night.

Okay, they had talked about plans for after but neither of them really knew what would happen. Neither of them really knew what they wanted.

She stumbled out of the castle and rubbed her eyes sleepily, trying to source her adventurous partner.

"Troy?" she called, her heart rate quickening as fear set in.

What if he had left her, she panicked? What if he had abandoned her and decided a life with some unknown, less argumentative princess was better than sticking out the last day of rehab with her? What if-

"Hey!" his affection-warm voice brought her chin up and she squinted into the water; making out splashing now and she wandered over the lake edge; tilting her head at the sight of him swimming in the leaf-decorated water. "Come on in!"

"Erm, no it's okay," she shied, wrapping her blanket around her in the cool morning air. "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying this for all it's worth today," he shared and she nodded, pouting sadly that she couldn't join him.

"Mind the snakes," she told him and he grinned as his arms sliced into the water, propelling him.

"Why don't you join me?"

She hated swimming when she had her period it was like the suckiest thing ever but she doubted he'd understand.

"I still have stomach-ache," she explained and he lazily swam over and launched himself out of the lake to smile down on her bemusedly.

"Can I do anything?"

"No," she shook her head and swallowed as her eyes timidly worked over his wet and almost naked body.

Her look was warming him from the inside out and he couldn't stop his cocky smile.

Three seconds later; he shook his head and splattered her with drips of water; making her squeal.

"Troy!" She huffed, stepping back.

"Whoa;" he grasped her arms and stopped her next step and she froze, looking around with extra-slow care.

She frowned as nothing came into view. "What's the emergency?"

"There's a snail down there," he told her gently and she squinted, indeed recognizing the hard shell of the small insect.

She pursed her lips and looked up to him; his shaggy hair damp and his rash-tainted body glistening.

"You never got a buzz cut;" she tucked his hair back affectionately.

"Do you think I should?" his brow arched.

"Hm…"

"It might convince my father I made it…"

"You might hate it," she warned.

"You mean _you_ might," he twinkled and reached for her and she stepped back.

"You're wet!"

"So what, I need drying…"

"Well don't use me! Troy!" she gasped as he wrapped his arms around her and span her; chuckling at her squeals of protest.

"I missed you," he told her with a soft husk of their morning apart and she softened into a smile too, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to secure her lift against his body.

"Me, too," she tilted her head for a kiss and popped her eyes open when it didn't come.

"Shit!" Troy swore and she froze.

"What? What is it?"

"There's a deadly spider right behind you; huge web and everything…"

"Troy, don't joke," she gulped.

"You avoided the snail but not the arachnid…"

"Just step back and I can escape…"

"Your blanket is already in the web, if I step back that thing is gonna run and we both have bare feet."

Gabi bent her head to his shoulder.

"Then what?"

He swallowed. "I'll put you down and take the blanket while you run…"

"What will you do?"

"Throw the blanket at the damn thing and run, too," he shared and she felt a glimmer of a smile cross her lips.

"Great plan, princey."

"Right, okay," he bent and very carefully put her toes to the ground.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked as he took up the corners of her blanket.

If he wasn't so afraid he might even have glanced at her revealed figure but his upper lip sweated in anxiety while his fingers quivered.

"Just go;" he told her and she quickly kissed his jaw before scampering out from the web; the sight of which made her gasp as she stepped away. The web was huge- taking up an entire tree-side and attached to the braches and now Troy controlled the damage with his gentle hands.

She ran back inside and waited for him with nervous breaths.

"Jesus!" he ran inside the shelter and panted out hysterical breaths.

Gabi ran over and threw herself on him; not sure if she was more frightened for herself or him.

"Are you okay?" she stroked his hair and asked.

"Yeah;" he nodded, his breath warm on her face. "You?"

"I wanted a hug when I got up but not like this…" she murmured and he chuckled, taking her lips into a kiss without thinking.

"Sorry," he apologized and she merely smiled.

"Don't be."

Gabi cupped the back of his head and let their lips mesh the way they both wanted to; a kiss that was inevitable with their pending separation. She giggled as he staggered; finally falling backwards into their soft bedding where she quickly straddled his bare thighs and kissed him some more.

"I thought you wanted a hug?" he panted as he broke for air; his words humorous even if his tone wasn't.

She smiled and conceded he was right; this thing between them just kept growing but neither of them could finish it.

"Well you seduced me, Bolton," she accused; lying beside him while he took deep breaths.

"I'm always a bad influence," he agreed lightly.

"Can I do anything?" she asked of the reaction in his lap she hadn't missed; copying his words from earlier.

He lay back and beckoned her into his side. "Lay with me."

"That's it?" she rubbed a hand over his lovely belly as she snuggled.

"This is what I missed this morning," he realized.

"You wanted your swim…"

"And now I want this," he assured.

She sighed. "Do we have to go back?"

He kissed her hair. "Yep."

"Can't I misbehave some more?"

He groaned with a chuckle. "God you're hot."

"You think so?" she remarked, surprised.

"We're going to do this, though, right?" he checked, tipping his head to her.

"The engagement?" she checked.

"Yeah…just for some time to decide what we want…"

Gabi kind of already knew what she wanted. She wanted the stupid fake-engagement idea to not actually be required. She wanted to date Troy and maybe more without the world's media watching and without her father's judgement.

She wanted to go home, tame down her partying and just extend this time with Troy.

But she knew he had bigger decisions to make. He wanted to travel; with the girl in his dreams. He wanted to advocate his heritage to feed his soul and although somewhere deep down she hoped she might be the girl to do it with him; she still wasn't entirely convinced she could fill his expectations.

He wanted someone who was adventurous, free spirited and comfortable in their own skin and she couldn't understand why he thought that person was her. She still couldn't imagine them being allowed the freedom they craved to test this bond they'd created.

As she nestled into his side and enjoyed their last moments; she decided that for today she wouldn't think about it.

Let their last hours be about fun; let their last night be about togetherness and let their separate flights home be a long distance thought she decided.

Let reality wait.

/

They had talked while they cuddled. They had packed up together with now-practiced ease.

Troy helped her back into the boat and they rowed back; quiet and contemplative but together in their thoughts.

They made their way back to camp hand in hand, in sync but tired, sagging.

Buck met them by the fire on which he was cooking crab for lunch and Gabi actually felt emotional tears fill her eyes before she went up to hug him.

"You made it back alive, Cadet, I'm proud." The older man husked.

"You should've seen this spider…" Gabi began and recounted their fright with the creature as Troy shook Buck's hand.

"Well sit down and rest yourselves; I have lunch on the way and tonight we can do whatever you choose…"

"No task?" Gabi looked up, surprised.

"Not tonight," Buck confirmed. "You cadets have come out mighty fine if I do say so and you deserve a little R&R."

"Wow…" Gabi pushed out her lower lip and looked around camp. "I think I'm actually going to miss this place…"

"After a few days back home, this will be all forgotten," Buck mused as Gabi went about tidying up, feeling restless and lost.

She looked up to see Troy by the fire, poking the crab and she frowned at Buck as if this moment might be the only time she could be honest.

"Maybe I don't want to forget it all." She considered.

Buck jerked his chin to guide her away from the camp a little where they walked and talked.

"Cadet, you've shown me a few things these last coupla weeks that surprised me…I didn't expect your determination and strength and don't think I've been blind about you and Cadet Bolton getting closer…"

Gabi blushed as the older man smiled.

"Well, I guess it would have happened whatever…"

"You're both going through the same thing; is it so unreal to think the friendship you found is genuine?"

Gabi sighed. "Time is running out."

"You have your whole lives…" Buck lifted a brow.

"You really think that's an option?" she wondered sagely.

"I think things like this don't just happen," Buck shared with a knowing wink. "I think sometimes you have to embrace the unexpected…"

Gabi looked up and contemplated his theory.

"I-"

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Troy called over and Gabi snapped her head up.

"Is lunch ready?" Buck asked to save her grace.

"Hot and fresh;" Troy affirmed and Gabi gave Buck a little thankful smile.

"I wish my father was more like you."

Buck grinned. "I bet he loves you all the same."

Gabi took her crab shell from Troy and ate the meat with a fork; thinking of ways they could celebrate their last night.

"How about a hula skirt making competition?" she suggested and both men laughed.

"The zip wire?" Troy asked and Buck pursed his lips.

"I know a short cut…"

"There is no way on this earth I am getting back on that thing," Gabi sulked.

"I have a better idea…" Buck went over to his lodge and returned with a map, handing it to Troy.

"Go up to Lover's Point, there's a giant hammock up there and you can watch the sun go down and get back in time for dinner."

"But we're not-" Gabi opened her mouth to protest.

Troy caught up her hand in his and smiled into her face.

"It sounds like fun."

"I'll get some rice on for later and make this crab into risotto," Buck commented as he rose and Gabi stared at Troy.

"What about Buck?"

"What about him? Let's go enjoy this sunset…"

"But it's our last night…"

"All the more reason to be alone," he grinned.

She gave him one of her looks that told him he wasn't getting any love from her any time soon and he disarmed his smile.

"Look; let's just enjoy this island for one more night and pretend we're not the most famous royal offspring for all the _wrong _reasons," he encouraged and she felt herself weakening even though spending more time with him was only going to remind her how much she had come to care about him already.

She pushed out her lower lip and sagged when his hands drew hers up; toward his chest.

"Smile beautiful," he accused softly.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright;" she agreed eventually.

"Great," he lifted his brows and went to pack a bag of essential ponchos and warm underclothes in case of a storm.

"Do you think we could get lost out here so no-one could find us?" He wondered as they made their way through the light brush toward the point.

"_You_ can;" she remarked. "I can't live without my bed for another day…"

"Hey, what's the plan?" he looked to her and she shrugged.

"We tell our parents we're dating and we meet up in a few days?"

"A few days?" he frowned, looking down on her.

"We live at opposite ends of the country, Troy, what did you think would happen?"

"That I'd get to come see you after I dropped by home…"

"No way," she looked at him for a long moment.

"Thanks," he muttered and she rubbed her thumb into his palm.

"I need some space, okay?" she asked.

"What if you decide this isn't what you want?" he stopped and looked down on her as the point came into view.

She rubbed her lips together. "I won't."

"Promise?"

She flicked her eyes up; reticent to promise when she didn't know how her father was going to react yet. And Troy was acting like this was all very real and not a ruse at all which confused her because their friendship- and what came beyond that- was very real but she didn't know if _they _would be, back home in their environment.

"Is everything okay?" she asked instead, sensing his vulnerability.

Troy sighed and tracked up to the cliff edge that made the point and looked out.

"I just want somewhere I can escape to…"

"So I'm your escape route?" she asked.

"No," he turned to pierce her with his gaze. "I haven't hidden the fact I want to be with you, 'Brie. I just haven't crowed about it because you don't seem to feel the same…"

Gabi climbed into the huge hammock that was well-tethered between two redwoods and she sighed out; adjusting her position as Troy joined her and very quickly they overlapped each other both on their backs.

"Maybe I know how futile it is to think that any of this can be true," she shared.

"I told you, we're both being vetoed to marry so who's going to ask questions about our plan?"

"My father will," she assured.

"Then come to Boston and we'll ride out to Plymouth…"

"Can we just see how it is, when we get home?" she begged.

"Of course," his lips brushed her hair and he put his arm around her and she burrowed into him; showing if not saying how much she was going to miss this.

"Why did this stupid punishment have to be so much fun?" she complained and he chuckled.

"I don't know but I'd take it every day if it meant being with you."

"From the guy who can't settle down," she mused and he wasn't sure if she was insulting him or not but he didn't argue, he just tightened his arm and let her nestle.


	7. Chapter 6

Thank you for comments like always!

_**A Royal Proposal**_

"How long do we have?" her voice was a murmur and her hand grasped his t-shirt as if sensing the need to end their heaven.

The sun was low; offering only thin strips of orange and ochre across the nearly-night sky.

Troy swallowed as he felt the same ache fill his chest that he'd felt every time he'd thought about this moment- their adventure ending.

"It's almost dark, we're already late…"

Gabi sighed and hugged him for a long moment, then carefully swung out of the hammock; looking off the point edge as if her future could be decided out there in the brush.

"Come on, princess," he scooped up her hand and led her back through the trees towards camp where the sweet smelling smoke and tantalizing smell of food livened them up.

"How's dinner?" Gabi asked keenly as she dragged Troy into camp.

Buck smiled at them. "Nice sunset?"

Gabi blushed. "The best."

"Dinner's ready," Buck shared.

"Ooh yummy…" Gabi's eyes lit up. "Thank you!"

"So the helicopter lands 'morro morning at eight for you, Cadet Montez. You gotta be packed up and ready to go."

Gabi frowned and looked to Troy. "Just me?" she questioned.

"Yup. Your father is sending a private helicopter to get you."

"And I get the rocky boat ride," Troy smirked.

"Why? I thought I was being punished…"

"I just do what I'm told," Buck shrugged as he handed each of them a square tin of food.

She nodded and squinted her eyes, trying to figure it out.

"I won't even get to say goodbye at the airport…" she told Troy.

"We'll see each other again."

Gabi ate her tasty meal; a small smile drifting across her lips as she recalled fond memories of the last two weeks and somehow her life before paled into comparison.

She would actually miss this place and the excitement of not knowing what might happen.

Later, when dinner was over, Troy led Gabi back to the hut with a sweet hand-hold and when she was curled up in bed, he curled up with her and they nestled until they echoed the position they favoured in the hammock- close and entwined.

The sunrise could wait, Gabi decided. Tonight was theirs.

/

"Your turn for the warm shower," Gabi insisted as they were woken brutally at 6am by Buck to get ready in time.

Troy rolled up beside her and then gave her a deliciously wicked grin.

"How about we share?"

Gabi gave him a very long, very hard look but he didn't budge, he just trailed his fingers up the covers where her shin lay underneath.

"Fine," she sighed as her skin tingled alive at his touch.

She trailed across to the outside shower in her gown with her bikini underneath and squinted at Troy as he joined her inside the rickety set-up.

"We're not making out." She warned him before she unbelted her robe.

"Who said anything about making out?" He frowned innocently but the very edges of his lips curled.

"You do, every day?" she reminded him.

"I can't help that you're beautiful." He quipped and she smirked, revealing her curves at last.

She flicked a look over his own muscled form as he stripped off his t-shirt and her mouth o'd as his thumbs went under his shorts band.

"What are you doing?" she screamed.

Troy looked up as he bent halfway to removing his underwear. "Taking off my underwear…"

"Well, don't!" she instructed.

"Why not?" he puzzled amused. "Are you afraid?"

"No!" she blushed, breathing hard. "I just don't need to see that!"

Troy laughed out loud at her prudishness and pursed his lips as he obeyed her advice by pulling his shorts back on.

"Okay, princess…"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Are you okay?" Troy looked over as she started up the water and he grabbed his soap, stepping closer.

"Yes," she snapped tersely and he smiled down upon her, amused by her reaction to his naked body.

"Are you sure you don't want to make out?" he arched his brow. "It might lighten you up a little…"

Troy began to soap his body while enjoying the view of her mahogany-skinned curves covered by a white lily-printed bikini top and bottoms.

Her glare told him she most definitely did not want to make out.

"Shut up."

He lifted his brows at her response and considered she may just be as turned on as he was right now and he commended himself for the shower-sharing idea.

"Warm shower is a nice change," he offered, backing off their sexual attraction and easing her tension.

She peeked at him, as if afraid of his reaction to her bikini clad figure.

"I said you should take one…"

He smiled and lifted his hand and she held her breath until she realized he was handing her his soap. She used it and reveled in the smell it left on her skin; woody and masculine just like his smell.

"When will you come to Ecuador?" she wondered as she wrapped her gown around her as they finished up.

Troy shrugged. "When your dad lets me."

Gabi allowed him an affectionate smile as they came inside the hut to get changed and pack.

By now; she had dressing quickly down to an art and she chose her floral maxi-dress for the journey home with sandals and her hair down; reflecting her more relaxed state of mind since being thrown into this nature-nightmare.

"Wow," Troy's voice was husky as he swallowed, forgetting his packing for a moment to come over and stand before her. He let his thumb and finger touch her face, bringing her questioning brown eyes up. "Do we really have to leave?"

"You're a Prince in Boston and I'm a brat in Quito, I'm afraid our actions have consequences and now we have to face them…"

He smiled, just a little. "You couldn't just say you're gonna miss me too, could you?" he teased and she softened.

"Well who said I _would _miss you?" she tiptoed and grasped his clean tee top in her hands, meeting his twinkly eyes.

"Lie?" he begged cutely and she giggled, giving into their urge to kiss each other finally and she sucked a breath in through her nose as their lips met for a long moment before they adjusted and deepened the hold with their tongues.

He tightened his arms around her and drew her ever closer; feeling her soft skin beneath her dress press into his hard body; feeling her lips bite a little harder into his as she asked for more and his body reacted to her call; practically pulling her up against his strong chest to consume every inch of her and taste her sweetness.

He tried to call her name but it came out as a groan and for those few moments; he forgot all about why they were here and even who they were while their pleasure reigned.

He couldn't have stopped kissing her if his life depended on it and he didn't even care; he just wanted more; more of her and more of this exquisite spell she had him under. He just wanted-

"Time is marching on, Cadets!" Buck swept into the room and interrupted them as though he hadn't just caught them wrapped up like lovers.

Troy stepped away from Gabi as he broke the kiss and rubbed his palm over his face to break the intoxicating effect she had on him. His whole body throbbed and ached with the lack of female flesh to plaster against it.

"_Damn_," he croaked, annoyed at the interruption and even more annoyed at himself for starting the whole thing in the first place.

Gabi ran her hand down his arm and waited for him to look at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly as Buck waited expectantly for them to move.

He nodded and she turned to their leader.

"I'm all done!" she relayed lightly; covering the very overpowering desire she felt running through her veins. Even her voice sounded throaty as she replied and her lips were swollen as she licked them.

She went over to zip up her case and prove her words.

"Good job," Buck nodded, and then looked over the mess surrounding Troy's bed. "Cadet Bolton, not so much…"

"Sorry, Chief," Troy sighed and went about finishing his packing sheepishly.

A distant motor sound brought all of their heads up.

"The chopper," Buck narrated even though they both knew what was coming.

Gabi dragged her case outside to watch the helicopter coming in; wondering who her father had sent to collect her.

"Hey, I want you to have something …" Troy told her as they stood side by side and contemplated their parting. After that kiss, Gabi wasn't sure she wanted to go at all. Perhaps she could throw herself back against him and pretend real-life didn't exist?

She looked to him as he held out his gift.

"What is it?" She asked as she picked up the chain and unraveled it.

"It was my 21st birthday present from my parents," he explained of the simple long, silver jewellery. "And I have something to add to it when we meet again but for now, I want you to keep it…"

"Troy…" Gabi looked up as her face creased and he knew then she was going to cry. He watched as the tears spilt down her cheeks and her eyes became big and doe-like.

"Oh, princess," he wrapped her close and burrowed his lips against her hair; holding her tight in the hope they didn't have to be parted.

"I'm not ready to go yet!" she sobbed. "I need more time!"

"You're gonna do great; okay?" he told her with a firm voice but his throat ached with his own unshed tears. "I'll be seeing you soon…"

She nodded, wiping her cheeks furiously. "I know, I'm being stupid!"

"No, not stupid," he wiped under her eyes with his thumbs caringly.

"I'm going to miss you," she finally admitted as the chopper blades threw their hair about and tangled the strands.

"I'll miss you too. Call me," he said simply; pulling a pen out to write his number on her palm.

Gabi slipped his necklace over her head and lifted her chin as the pilot of the chopper ran over.

"Princess Gabriella…" The familiar face of Hans; the private Royal pilot, came into view.

"Hi, Hans," Gabi looked to him, and then back to Troy, kissing him once on the mouth as Buck threw her luggage into the chopper.

"Good bye, Troy," Gabi licked her lips and broke from Troy to hug Buck for a long moment before she jumped onto the helicopter and slid the door shut; burrowing into her seat before she could look back and feel the pain of her departure.

"I didn't even get to tell her…" Troy stared as the craft hovered vertically; whipping about everything around them.

Buck looked to him.

"Tell her what?"

"That I'm falling for her…"

Buck whipped his head around to study the young man in his charge.

"Best get you on that boat then…"

/

"Hi, Hugo," Gabi greeted the butler as she carted her luggage through the door.

"Let me take that for you Miss," Hugo quickly offered and she looked up to him.

"I can manage."

His brows lifted and she smiled just a little at his shock.

"Yeah, Army Camp worked," she added self-depreciatively. "Is my father around?"

"He's taking tea in the garden." Hugo supplied and Gabi sighed.

"Of course he is…"

"It's nice to have you back, Miss." Hugo said as she walked away and she turned.

"Thank you. I missed you guys."

Joseph Montez was indeed taking tea- iced with lemon- by the pool and Gabi ventured over.

"Good grief, child!" Joseph spluttered. "Where is the manicurist?"

Gabi quirked a brow. "Hi dad."

"Oh of course," he stood and quickly came over to hug her. "I missed you terribly."

Gabi hugged him back. "Well it worked, dad. I won't be playing up anymore."

Joseph pulled back and studied his youngest child. "Do you want to clean up?"

Gabi shrugged. "I spent two weeks filthy what's a few more hours?"

"Have a bath, put on a dress…"

Gabi rolled her eyes. "I guess that makes me acceptable in your eyes…"

"Actually I have guests coming for dinner. I thought you would like to meet them…"

"Why who's coming?" she wondered; her face tight with dried tears, her eyes tired and flat and her father was right, she surely looked like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards but she didn't care about any of that right now. All she could think about was that short hours ago; she was close enough to Troy to hold his hand and now she had nothing.

"The Sheikh of Arabia and his son, the Brunei are visiting Ecuador and I have extended our hospitality."

"Ew, not Benjamin!" Gabi whined of the Brunei who she had gotten to know whilst growing up. "Please god, no!"

"Gabi; you will show our guests your respect. Besides Eduardo is here to discuss an engagement…"

"Father!" Gabi gasped. "I've been home five minutes and you're marrying me off already?"

"You have had many suitors Gabriella and it does not do for you to be single. You knew you had to settle when you came home and the time is now."

"Do you know what? I wish I had never come home!" Gabi threw at him and turned to storm up to her room.

"They are coming in an hour and I expect you to be present!" Joseph called after her to the sound of her door slamming.

/

Gabi was dressed into a floor length deep green organza dress with her hair half down and half up in a decorated clip at the back of her head.

When she looked in the mirror the person she saw there felt nothing like the person she had become on the Island even though she hadn't been able to see her appearance out there; somehow she knew her sallow skin and dark eyes could not have looked this bad.

It had been six hours since she had said goodbye and six hours since she had enjoyed the freedom of the jungle and it felt beyond surreal to be stood here, on firm ground in pretty shoes and flowing clothes and pasting on some kind of smile to complete her mask of propriety.

She _hated _pretending to be someone else and right now, she had to for her father and for the Montez name and although she died a little inside, she greeted their visitors with a clenched-teeth smile.

Once dinner had been served and they sat in the drawing room to talk 'business', her eyes lit with a sudden and mischievous plan.

No-one knew yet. Her father hadn't asked and she hadn't told him about her trip but if he had, he might have saved himself from this moment. For when Joseph asked Eduardo of his son's intentions; only one person in the room knew about the plan two wily royals had hatched on the island a thousand miles away.

"I would ask for your daughter's hand in marriage," Benjamin answered the question for both men and smiled at Gabi.

Gabi smiled thinly at the rather skinny, dorky looking heir.

"I must apologize, Brunei. I have just returned from vacation and my hand has already been asked in marriage…"

Joseph spluttered out his mouthful of whiskey.

"What?"

"Father, you gave me no time to recount my adventures in the jungle but you should be pleased to know I have already arranged an engagement with Prince Troy of Massachusetts. After all you placed us there together; I assumed this would be to your liking…"

"King is there something amiss?" the Sheikh asked.

"Your kind offer is graciously declined;" Gabi told the visiting men. "I am sorry I feel you may have made a wasted journey."

"Not at all;" Eduardo assured; although both men were uneasy and Joseph looked ready to explode, a sight that almost had her laughing out loud.

"I would extend my apologies, gentlemen for the change of plan. I can assure you I was not aware of any such deal…" he glared at Gabi and Gabi smiled beautifully.

"It is not a deal, father. We will marry out of love."

Now Gabi knew she was telling a whopping great lie that she and Troy hadn't previously discussed but it was a priceless moment to see the look on her father's face as he imagined what she might have been up to, to be able to fall in love at all.

"I believe I need to discuss this further with my daughter in private," Joseph told the visitors. "Please; take respite in the lounge and I will see you before you leave…"

Joseph shepherded the men out of the room and closed the door with a very precise '_click_' that made Gabi jump.

"Father…"

"Do not speak to me," Joseph warned with very low, hissed tones. "You have ashamed me once more in the worst way!"

"How have I shamed you? I found a suitor; as you wanted so badly!"

"And not to tell me! To let the meeting go ahead with no word!"

"Did you even ask me?" Gabi argued. "Did you ask me how my trip went and what I learnt?"

Joseph huffed. "Brunei Benjamin is a very lucrative suitor. You would ask for nothing as his wife."

"I would ask for life itself, father," she pointed out. "I would suffocate with a man like that and you know it. Do you want me to suffocate?"

Joseph glared at her with hard, dark eyes and then his face softened.

"You are my most beautiful child. And yet my most wayward, too."

Gabi looked up at him with earnest eyes. "I will always be this person, father. Your rules cannot change who I am."

"You're part of the Royal Family, Gabi. You cannot be seen to be maverick."

"I'm not the next heir; no-one cares what I do."

"I think the papers from the last two months would tell that is not true."

"Troy is a Prince, father," she began back onto the subject of her suitor. "It will be the best thing all round."

"I thought you said it was a love match?" Joseph questioned and Gabi lifted her chin.

"It is…" she cleared her throat quickly with a blush. "But it suits the public image you crave, too."

"When do I meet the boy?" Joseph bypassed her comment.

"As soon as I call him, he said he would come."

"And there'll be a courtship?" Joseph squinted.

Gabi nodded her heartbeat quickening as she submerged herself in lies.

"We shall have to release a statement to the press…"

"All in good time," Gabi assured.

Joseph sighed. "I just wish you had told me sooner."

"I am sure you will like him," Gabi ventured with a shy smile.

Joseph humped. "We'll see."

"Can I go to bed now father? I need some rest…"

Joseph nodded. "I shall sort out this mess you have created with your surprise…" he mumbled as he headed out.

Gabi was excused to her bedroom and after she had stripped off her dress and thrown the clip in her hair to the floor; she star-fished on her bed with a sigh and closed her eyes.

Tonight had taken every ounce of her energy to survive and it had been more draining than she had planned; mostly due to her father's sudden enforcement of Palace rules. He hadn't much cared about her rule-breaking before so it irked her that he did now.

He had always been strict, always tried to control her which in some part led to her rebellion; but mostly he was busy with his duties which led her to entertain herself.

"Miss?" A knock sounded on her door and Isobel's timid voice called through.

Gabi sighed at the sound of her maid outside her room and rose to greet her.

"Hi, Isobel," Gabi gestured her into the room and she belted on her embroidered silk robe over her underwear.

"Do you want a hot drink before bed?" her maid checked. "Or a warm bath?"

"No," Gabi mused and plopped back onto the bed. "You can relax, I want for nothing."

"Nothing?"

Isobel's astounded face made Gabi giggle.

"Am I **that **bad?" she wondered and Isobel blushed.

"No, miss."

"Stop calling me that and sit down," Gabi asked rather bluntly and Isobel ventured over and perched on the edge of the bed next to her.

"I am not permitted to converse…" Isobel reminded her.

"You are now, I said so, okay?" Gabi looked at her straight. "Are you married Isobel?"

Her maid gave her a look that questioned whether she was sane right now.

"No…"

"But you have someone, right?"

"Pablo, the stable hand," she explained and Gabi let a soft smile split her face. Well, she never knew that and she might have had she not been so self-absorbed before. She swallowed to acknowledge her selfishness and promised inwardly to change.

"Do you love him?" Gabi asked and Isobel blushed.

"Yes, miss."

"How do you know?" Gabi wondered as her stomach ripped itself up with worry over the lies she had told her father.

When she and Troy orchestrated their 'split', her father would be even more hurt and outraged and somehow; she didn't want to lose Troy all over again.

"He makes me happy." Isobel answered her question and Gabi swallowed.

"Do you get squiggles, in your tummy?"

Isobel nodded with an inane grin and Gabi nodded as her face creased with concern.

"Me too," she sighed, knowing what she had feared for a while now. That she was falling in love with Troy. Maybe already was in love with him.

_Okay_, she rolled her eyes. _Definitely _already in love with him.

And he was coming here to play a game and pretend to date her and she didn't know if she could cope, yet. She didn't know how she might survive when it was all over and she was alone again.

"Do you miss him?" she wondered of their long working hours and limited time together.

"We are very grateful for the life your family has allowed us," she recounted careful and Gabi tilted her head.

"I asked you if you missed him;" she insisted and Isobel nodded.

"Sometimes, I do."

"Go and find him;" Gabi told her as she stood. "Go and tell him that you love him and you miss him and that you have the night off to do as you like…"

"No, miss," Isobel shook her head fearfully.

"Yes." Gabi stated. "I order it."

"Miss?"

"Go now, Isobel. I shan't want to see you again until morning."

Isobel backed out of the room with hesitancy, as if waiting for Gabi to call her back and break her seeming joke.

"Go and enjoy yourself," Gabi murmured as the girl shut the door, leaving her to rest alone.

/

"Gabriella, why is there a helicopter trying to land in my front garden?" Joseph frowned at the sight, the noise from the motors drowning out his peaceful tea-drinking in the breakfast room.

"How should I know?" she grumbled as she padded in wearing her big pink fluffy slippers and an all-in-one gray marl sleep suit.

"It's more likely to be one of your friends than mine…"

Gabi peered out of the window and gasped out loud. "Shit!"

"I beg your pardon…" Joseph frowned at her expletive.

"It's Troy! It's him!" she told her father and dragged her hair down desperately.

"He's here?" Joseph stood. More calm than his panicking daughter but perturbed by the idea of hosting guests so early in the day. "Can't he use the drive like everyone else?"

Gabi o'd her mouth as her father strode toward the door as she watched Troy's figure head for the same door but outside the palace.

"Father! Wait!" she called, swearing under her breath again as she realized she could not change _and _save Troy in the little time that remained until he knocked the door.

"Jeez, I look like shit…" she whispered under her breath, drawing a surprised look from Hugo as she passed him. "Sorry Hugo…"

"Excused, Miss," he assured and near-marched to the door as Troy's knock echoed down the halls of the palace reception.

"Father, please don't say anything…" she begged as she grabbed his arm and beseeched him but he remained stock-still looking ahead while he let the butler receive the guest- the proper actions for a King.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" Hugo asked the stranger.

Troy looked through his fringe beyond the butler but didn't at first sight the inhabitants of the house waiting to meet him.

"Good morning. I am here to see King Joseph Montez," Troy replied in a deep, authoritative voice that belied his prince-dom.

"May I ask your name to introduce you to the King?" Hugo went on and Gabi all but chewed at the bit to let him in, but Joseph put his arm out to hold her back.

"Wait, child," he told her firmly and she sagged. She supposed she owed him that much from this whole intricate façade.

"King Joseph, Troy Bolton is here to meet you," Hugo turned inside and Troy swallowed as the foreboding dark-skinned man glared at him. He sighed out in happy relief as he recognized Gabi next to him; dressed in her night wear still and sporting some interesting hair.

"'Brie," he breathed, breaking into a smile no-one could have faked.

"You shall call my daughter by her given name," Joseph clipped and marched forward to greet Troy. "What business do you have here?"

Troy swallowed again and flicked a look to Gabi, praying she hadn't changed her mind. If she had called him like they planned then he wouldn't be second-guessing himself but then he was about a week early, he mused.

He held his hand forth and gave a strong handshake. "King Montez, I am here to ask for your permission to court your daughter."

Joseph looked him up and down, every inch the regal ruler. "Are you now?"

"Yes, sir."

"And why would I agree?"

"Father!" Gabi stepped forward.

Joseph ignored her and looked into Troy's blue eyes. "Why do you deserve my daughter's attentions?" he asked again.

"Because she's beautiful, Mr. Montez," he softened his tone. "And she means very much to me."

"Already!" Joseph blustered. "You have known her five minutes! Do you know nothing of the trouble she caused?"

"I know a lot," Troy admitted. "As you are aware, I caused some myself."

"Again, I ask why I should permit you entry into this house…"

Gabi licked her lips and begged her father to accept Troy's words. She was aching to hold him again and being so close but not being able to touch was agony.

Troy blinked at Joseph's question. "Because I am in love with your daughter, sir." He answered honestly and squinted at the man.

_Well, he hadn't planned on saying __**that**__ so soon, _he mused_. But there it was…_

"I see. And you think you can fool me?" Joseph arched his brows.

"Father, really…" Gabi interrupted again.

"I'm not fooling anyone." Troy assured and for one moment, Gabi believed him. His eyes were wide open and honest; his demeanor relaxed. He had no quiver in his hands, no sweat on his lips and she would have expected all of those for a man who was lying and it made her wonder if he could possibly be telling the truth.

Was it possible that he loved her too…?

"You convince well, young man, you are permitted entry if you should like to join us for breakfast…"

"I would like that very much," Troy assured in his soft, husky voice.

"Come, Gabi. Dress for our visitor…" Joseph swept his arms to shepherd her up the stairs while she stood and just stared at Troy with all the longing she felt.

She swallowed and ripped her eyes away. "Yes, father."

/

A lemon yellow layered summer dress paired with white stilettos and her hair forced into a demure bun; Gabi rejoined the breakfast party of two with a grimace more than a smile.

She was sat opposite Troy who looked completely different, _and amazingly divine_, she noted, in his Navy uniform.

It piqued her interest as to why he was wearing such an outfit but they both seemed bemused by each other's costume.

"It's good to see you again, 'Brie…" Troy welcomed her to the table. "Uh…Gabi…" he amended when Joseph gave him a hard look.

"He called me 'Brie for two weeks, father, it's hardly fair to ask him to stop now," Gabi rolled her eyes.

"What are you having for breakfast?" her father asked and she noticed the two men had a hearty breakfast of cooked meats, eggs, hash brown and mushrooms, tomatoes and beans on the side.

"Not the banquet you two have," she smirked. "I'm having porridge."

Troy smiled across at her in memory of the very first meal she cooked.

"You made great porridge on the island," he complimented.

"Well, I had to be good at something, right?"

Joseph looked between them. "The press will be all over you the moment you leave the palace walls," he warned. "I suggest you enjoy chaperoned dates within the palace until you are ready for the jungle…"

"Chaperoned?" Troy's brows rose and his lips pursed to stop his amusement.

"You are lucky I am letting you anywhere near my daughter at all, Master Bolton," Joseph reminded the young man.

"I am indeed," Troy agreed with a humoured smile. "Of course I would expect nothing less than a chaperone…"

Joseph squinted. "I still see the devil in you; I am not at all convinced this island trip has cured either of you of your misbehaviour!"

"I can assure you, sir that I am cured of any inkling of improper behavior." Troy swore.

"If I have even the smallest idea that you are here to deflower my daughter before taking her hand in marriage, I will have you shot. Do you understand?" Joseph warned and Troy pressed his lips together to stop himself from sniggering at the word 'deflowered'.

"Father!" Gabi made a disgusted face in objection.

"Now we are clear," Joseph explained.

Troy nodded out of respect. "My father very much would like to speak with you," he continued. "Perhaps tonight?"

"Very well," Joseph nodded and rose. "I will let you finish your breakfast alone I am sure you have much to catch up on. My best guard, Thomas will chaperone you."

"Thank you father," Gabi said with clenched teeth, worrying that Thomas would dob them in with no incentive.

"Sir," Troy waited for Joseph to leave the room before looking across at Gabi.

"What _are_ you wearing?"

"Shut up!" she snapped. "What are _you_ wearing?"

"My uniform!" he answered.

"You were in the navy?" she gaped.

"For a few months…"

"That's why you knew all that stuff…that's why you-"

"Coped better," he finished her sentence.

"What's wrong with my dress?" she frowned, not noticing that he had risen and now he came beside her.

He held out his hand to help her up, seemingly the gentleman to their onlooker. Gabi stood and swallowed, wishing that the island still existed and their snatched moments of romance could be re-ignited.

"Nothing is wrong with your dress. I just prefer you in your underwear…" his voice was silken and low, unheard by their guard. Gabi's sharp gasp in was not; but no-one could have known what caused it.

The hot blush on her cheeks told the story. "You have to behave now," she told him, recovering.

"What if I don't want to?" his mischievous grin was back and she chewed her lower lip.

"Then this whole thing is ruined…"

"Hey, don't sweat it, princess," his thumb brushed her chin and Thomas coughed so that Troy dropped his hold.

"Outside, when you told my father-"

"Gabi!" a shrill, excited voice cut her off from asking Troy the most important question of all- if he really loved her. But she couldn't deny her sibling the reunion she too craved for.

"Evelia!" Gabi ran to and embraced her older sister; a taller, sleeker version of herself that she had presumed Troy would prefer.

"I missed you baby sis, how was hell?"

Gabi smiled. "Not so hellish."

Evelia gaped. "You didn't say that!" she teased and hugged her again, suddenly noting the tall, handsome stranger behind. "Oh, hello!"

"I'm Troy…" Troy stepped forward and took her hand to kiss her knuckles. "Prince of Massachusetts."

"Oh, a prince?" Evelia's eyes lit up and she looked to Gabi. "Now I see why the island was paradise for you…"

Gabi blushed. "That's not why…" she mumbled, knowing full well it was.

"It's a shame I am already married," Evelia went on and Gabi folded her arms and rolled her eyes at her sister's flirting.

"I only have eyes for one woman, I'm afraid," Troy humoured her but the long look he gave Gabi had her knees melting.

"I need to sit down," she decided and stalked through to the lounge.

"Hey…hey!" Troy caught her wrist in his fingers gently, just like he had before on the island and the familiar feeling whooshed over her as she closed her eyes and cherished it.

"I'm not annoyed," she said.

"I know…" he swallowed. "I just thought your sister might eat me alive if you left me there…"

Gabi looked up at him and laughed.

"So what are you two love birds doing today?" Evelia caught them up and Troy dropped his contact with Gabi once more.

Gabi shrugged.

"Why don't you take the golf cart out and hit some rounds on the course?" Evelia suggested excitedly.

Gabi looked to Troy and tried not to curl her lip.

"Great idea, thanks Eva," she smiled tightly.

"Or frolic in the pool…."

Gabi gurned. "I think he has seen enough of my bikini's…We'll take the golf cart."

"Don't tell me, you have to get changed?" Troy guessed of this activity.

"I'm not wearing this dress out there," she agreed.

"I'm more than happy for you to take it off!" he called up the stairs after her, blushing sheepishly as Evelia folded her arms and gave him a stern look.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for reviews everyone!**_

_**Going back**_

Thomas' constant presence made it practically impossible to try _anything _on.

When they turned, he was there, when they ran down the green, he was there. When Troy shadowed her form to teach her to swing; her backside just nicely pressed into his groin; lo and behold the man was there.

It quenched his desire somewhat.

Maybe that was a good thing he mused, as he watched Gabi bend a little to take her shot. Her golf outfit consisted of short-shorts and a striped sleeveless tee top with plimsolls and he realized how much he had missed her. Especially her bare, shapely legs he reminded himself as she swung and showed off those tanned, toned limbs.

"Did you see that one?" she turned to him, bright eyed.

"Uh…yeah…yeah, good shot," he commended and swallowed, lining up for his own turn.

"Pervert," she spat at him as they crossed paths.

He looked to her with an innocent lift of his brows. "What did I do?"

She flicked a look down and signaled her awareness of his arousal; badly hidden in the cargo shorts he'd changed into along with a white t-shirt.

"I haven't seen you for two days, what do you expect?" he hissed in response to her accusing look.

"I suppose I should be flattered…" Gabi jumped as he thwacked his ball with more force than was entirely necessary.

"Shit!" he cursed, throwing his iron. "Bunker!"

"Aw, there there…" Gabi mocked him. "Reckon we can take a roll in the bunker before Thomas finds out?" she whispered and he chuckled, easing his frustration.

He licked his lips, his eyes crinkling. "Are we allowed to hold hands?"

She pursed her lips. "It's not the same as showering together but I guess I can cope with that…"

They toured the course hand in hand until lunchtime and Gabi called back to the house for a picnic basket to be taken in the lodge- a gazebo that lay on the far side of the golf course by the lake and was perfect for summer barbeques and family gatherings.

"You were right; being back is like being put in a cage and being poked around…" Troy grumbled as Thomas stood behind them, watching.

Gabi smiled softly at his analogy and swallowed her mouthful.

"Hey Thomas," she jerked her chin. "Come sit with us."

Their guardian followed her orders and sat at the table.

"You're friends with Grace, right?" Gabi checked of the aide and his relationship with the cook's daughter.

"Yes, miss."

"She gets off right about now, right?" Gabi checked the time.

"Yes, miss."

"Why don't you go down to the house and see her?" Gabi asked.

"The King has given me his orders…" Thomas supplied but she saw the waver in his eyes.

"Look, he doesn't need to know, okay?" she conspired. "If he saw you and we're not behind you, just say we ducked away…say you looked and couldn't find us so you went back to the house to fetch the guards…"

"I have the radio," he held up the item and Gabi grabbed it and threw it into a bush.

"Oops! It fell out of the cart when we hit a bump…no sense looking for it all afternoon…"

"You would not tell him?" he squinted, tempted now.

"Go," Gabi told him with a tilt of her head. "I'll take the blame…"

Thomas didn't need to be told twice; he got up and headed back to the house, leaving Gabi with a mischievous smile on her face.

"You conniving little liar…" Troy accused.

Gabi stood up and came over to him, running her hands into his hair. He twizzled on the picnic bench seat and beamed. "I like it."

"Shut up," she told him in a soft voice and leaned down to kiss him, leaning in between his thighs where no-one could see them, no-one would know and finally, _finally,_ they could have the greeting they both wanted.

She groaned as his arms wrapped her close so that she lost her balance and grasped his shoulders for help; he grunted as she fell against his chest and every inch of his skin came alive at the contact. They both jumped when a shot-gun went off and broke them apart guiltily; quickly recovering to put on a show of innocence to the approaching visitor.

"What-ho!" Duncan the game-keeper called in his clipped British accent.

"Hello Duncan," Gabi greeted flatly as she sank into the seat beside Troy; who quickly grabbed her discarded picnic blanket and draped it over his groin as nonchalantly as he could manage.

Gabi gave him a funny look and rose to speak with the game-keeper.

"Your father said you'd be out this afternoon for a spot of golf." Duncan confided.

"I bet he did," Gabi acknowledged. "Well, we ducked away from Thomas for a second and were just heading back in…"

"Ah, young love," Duncan sighed as his eyes flicked between Gabi and the awkward Troy.

"We're courting," Gabi explained as if this was any way to deny their feelings.

"So I'm told. About time you settled down, little wily one…"

"Yes," she smiled wanly. "Isn't it just?"

"You've got your hands full with this one!" Duncan called to Troy.

"Don't I just!" Troy called back with good humour.

"He seems a good'un," Duncan told Joseph's youngest with a proud smile.

"Well…" she mused.

"Take care of her though!" He called over her shoulder again. "She likes to run around but when you catch her, she's good for gold…"

Nothing the foreign man said made any sense to Troy so he saluted and smiled to appease him.

"Good looking but thick as two short planks…" Duncan muttered as he went down the hill with his gun, seemingly finished shooting for the day.

Gabi looked round at Troy. "We have to get out of here."

"I thought you'd never say it…"

/

"I thought you didn't want to go in the pool…"

Troy frowned as he watched Gabi dive into the family swimming pool in her shorts and vest with no pause.

"I can't escape, so this will have to do!" she came up for air and then began doing laps.

"Hey, who said we can't escape? We just take Thommo and head out…" Troy suggested. "You can show me this bar you used to go to…"

"_Used to _being the right term, Troy." Gabi floated at the bar by his feet. "I'm on remand, remember?"

"Going there is not a crime, it's not like you're going to dance again…although if you did, I _totally _wouldn't mind…"

Gabi laughed at his insistence. "No!"

"Darn," he sighed teasingly, feeling the same itch of abandon in his veins.

"Are you coming in?" she wondered.

"With him watching?" he jerked his chin to Thomas and slipped his hands in his pockets. "I think not."

"Oh come on…surely you're used to having house-help around?"

"Around, yes. This is a little like voyeurism…"

"We're not having sex!" Gabi argued with a blown-out laugh.

"I should hope not…" Joseph's dry tones came in behind them and Troy stood straighter, swallowing tightly.

"Evening, sir."

"Why is my daughter swimming fully clothed in the pool?" he wondered.

Troy shrugged. "Hot?"

Joseph gave him a look under his lashes.

"No, I mean she's hot from being outside in the sun, not I think she's hot-" Troy gulped as Joseph glared at him.

"I think you best go inside and get acquainted with your room." The older man suggested.

"Yes sir." Troy answered but didn't move.

"Well?"

"Oh!" Troy jerked. "Uh…Goodnight 'Brie!" he called, then to Joseph. "Goodnight Mr. Montez…"

"Where'd he go?" Gabi pulled herself out of the water and watched forlornly as he walked away while she was left with the rather less appealing company of her father.

"That boy wants to sleep with you." Joseph stated.

Gabi blushed. "So?"

"So you're a Royal and a catholic and I expect to adhere to those values…"

"Oh for god's sake father, who said anything about us sleeping together?"

"You did in the pool," he reminded her.

"I said we _weren't _having sex."

"Why talk about it if you're not thinking about it?" he challenged.

"_Thinking _about sex is a crime now?" she wondered cheekily.

"For my daughter, yes."

"Right…" she rolled her eyes and went to go past him.

"Gabi," he paused her. "Promise me you won't sleep with that boy."

Gabi closed her eyes. "I can't do that father. And he's a man unless you hadn't noticed…"

"You asked me to agree to this courtship; I did but only on the basis you abstain from sex."

"What about making love?" Gabi asked pointedly, meeting his gaze.

Joseph didn't answer so she brushed past him to dry up.

/

"Shh…" The whisper was Gabi's and her nearly-silent entrance into Troy's room was not what woke him. Her banging into his night-stand did.

"You're the one making noise…" he sleepily stirred and clicked on his lamp, haloing her pyjama'd form in soft light. "Hey…" his smile was slow and masculine.

"Stop that," she blushed and rolled her eyes. "I just came to say goodnight properly…"

She pulled up his covers and made herself comfortable in his bed as she sat against the head-board.

"Then come under;" he invited, his warm hand wrapping around her calf temptingly.

She wriggled down with a wry smirk and ducked under the cover with him.

"Now what?" she whispered.

He smiled and brushed her cheek with his thumb. "Good night kiss?" he half asked, half wondered.

She tilted her face and allowed the kiss to happen. A long, deep, tonguing kiss that should never have started and she quickly pushed him away to stop his seduction.

"I thought you said goodnight kiss?" she panted.

He shrugged a little. "Maybe good day?"

She gave him a little tender peck to his lips. "That's a goodnight kiss."

"What was ours, then?"

"I'm not even going there…" she rolled onto her back to avoid answering.

"Oh?" he leaned up, intrigued. He found the opening at the bottom of her pajama top and let his hot fingers glide up her ribs.

"Troy!" she gasped, trapping his hand to stop him only his mischievous fingers soon escaped and ran down her belly. "Stop!"

"Or what?" he arched his brow and rolled half on top of her to both trap her and control his touches. He cupped her fleshy breast and ran his thumb over her hard peak as her small hands failed to stop him.

"Stop now or-"

Gabi didn't get her ultimatum out. His lips brushed hers; his body braced hers and she sighed out, letting her fingers infiltrate his hair.

Maybe it was all that talk about sex…maybe it was the fact they had been dancing around it for two weeks on the island…maybe it was because she was frigid and he was so darn irresistible that she felt even a little like sharing herself with him tonight.

He groaned as she shifted to accommodate his body between her thighs and she whimpered as he kissed down her neck towards her torso and they both struggled to keep their passionate cries silent to the palace ears.

"Troy…" she gave him the go-ahead to remove her top and he pushed down the covers to see her; all of her in the low light of the room.

He loved her like he had that night in the cabin, with slow kisses and bold licks and Gabi felt her very self come undone at his touches. When he allowed, she kissed his chest and shoulders and ventured her hands over his hard planes; but mostly he spoiled her and she felt helpless to his insistence.

Her pyjama bottoms came down; kisses came up her thighs and she begged that this moment would not be ruined again.

She opened her eyes and looked straight into his as he shifted to meet her.

"Hey," he whispered, his smile soft, his eyes alight with his pleasure.

"How does it feel?" she wondered of his intended route, his fingers brushing over her hips; brandishing her skin.

"You tell me…"

She moaned and bit her lower lip to contain it.

"Do you like that?" he asked as he brushed his thumb down her secret part; covered by cotton panties.

She opened her eyes and blinked, unable to speak.

"I was hoping for lace," he arched a brow teasingly and slowly hooked his thumb under her band to slip the small cotton panties down and she kicked them off as his large palm glided back up her leg; enjoying her thigh before he gently parted her; low down on the bed and planning on making her night.

"Troy?" she called, half-pant, half gasp.

"Beautiful," he kissed her belly, then her hip. "Mm?" he answered, distracted.

"Don't…" her words clogged in her throat because there wasn't anything she _didn't _want him to do; but somehow she felt like she should try and stop him anyway.

"Don't what?" his breath was hot against her hidden secret and she writhed on the bed, trapped in the surreal moment.

"Will you…?" she wanted to look him in the eye when he touched her, deep inside. She wanted to see his face, see if he enjoyed it as she might. She wanted to see that she could trust him and own him and give herself up to him as he pleasured her with his hand.

Troy kissed her on the mouth, shifting up the bed to answer her silent plea and he smiled down into her face; kissing her swollen lips with more tenderness than usual.

"Open for me, princess," he husked and she let out a sigh, her thighs responding to his carnal invite.

Her eyes widened, her pupils dilated, her breaths quickened and jerked in and out as he let his fingers delve inside the heat she exposed to him; begging for his touch.

It was all he could do not to rip off his pyjama bottoms and sink his needy body into hers and finish them both off; but the gentle rub he afforded against her thigh pleased him enough while he watched her face transform.

Little sounds parted her lips; sometimes longer, satisfied sighs and he grinned at those, repeating his actions to draw more; alternating his touches to see how she reacted.

When she was no longer clinging to him in self-conscious anxiety he slipped down the bed again and placed kisses randomly on her feminine flesh; enjoying the way she arched off the bed with every one.

"Almost there, princess," he murmured, taking her on a journey and accompanying her every step of the way as his tongue flicked deep inside where she clenched for something more; a reaction he surely would explode over.

"Troy…" she began thrash, his tongue bringing her to the very edge of her peak and pushing her over the edge as violent tidal waves rocked her body and left her washed up on shore; struggling for breath and life itself.

"Shh," he hushed her as she muttered incoherently and he panicked they might be heard. "Shh," he kissed her to help silence her and brushed her hair down caringly. "I love you, okay? 'Brie…I love you."

Gabi gasped in a breath of air and opened her eyes. "Troy?"

He smiled slowly. "Did you think I was someone else?"

"You said…you said you…"

"I love you?" he offered again helpfully. "I know."

"But this…this was meant to be…we never said…you never said…"

"'Brie, you were muttering something about living in sin and-"

"I did?" she looked up, horrified. "I'm sorry."

"I told you, it's okay. Because I love you. This isn't a sin."

She nodded, too stunned to think straight. "I-"

"You don't have to say it back," he interrupted. "Just know that I think you are amazing…and beautiful…" he added.

"Okay..."

"I should move…" he carefully rolled away from her so she could snuggle his body and he smile affectionately as she instantly hugged him around the middle.

"Are you okay?" she secretly worried of his unsatisfied body.

Troy nodded happily beside her; knowing a cold shower wouldn't help.

"Yes."

"Really? Because I could…"

He kissed her hair and rubbed her arm gently. "Go to sleep."

"But-"

"Go to sleep," he whispered again and closed his eyes as sleep came hard and fast.

/

A soft, persistent knock on the door woke Troy from his slumber and as he groggily shifted up onto his elbow and rubbed his face, he was greeted with the beautiful sight of Gabi's bare shoulder. Her skin was smooth and tanned and the cover dropped away to reveal her back and her abundance of curls to him- a sight that he could get used to in the mornings.

He sighed and rolled up, padding over to answer the interrupting visitor.

"Good morning your Royal Highness," Thomas greeted and Troy winced.

"Please, just call me Troy," he asked.

Thomas swallowed. "King Joseph has just woken and will be ready in ten minutes and he expressed his desire to call on you before breakfast…"

Troy's eyes widened and he nodded at the man, silently thanking him for his help.

"I see. Very well."

"I will return to my duties," Thomas added as he turned back down the corridor and Troy arched a brow at his sleeping beauty.

"'Brie? Gabi, honey?" he called in a soft voice, then ran a hand down her arm. "'Brie?"

"Hm, what is it, Bolton?" she groaned in pain.

"Your dad is coming by my room in ten minutes…"

"What?" she sat up with a gasp, clasping the sheet to her bare body. "Shit!"

She rolled from the bed and stumbled, making him laugh as she fell at his feet.

"Don't help me up then!" she accused sulkily and he merely smiled at her with one of _those _twinkly eyed smiles as his tender hands helped her.

"You're so beautiful when you're angry…" he goaded.

"Shut up," she growled and squinted around for her clothes, grabbing them and running for the door.

"Hey!" he called. "No wake-up kiss?"

She turned and frowned. "We don't have time."

He smiled slowly and came over. "There's always time for hello…" he cupped her cheek and kissed her as tenderly as his hands had helped her and her dark eyes opened just as her lips parted.

"You-"

"Don't say anything," he teased. "You have to go."

"You stopped me," she squinted and then slipped from the room before any more could be said or either of them could be found out.

_Damn! _Troy clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he realized he had forgotten to give Gabi his gift- the one he had promised her in the jungle to go with his necklace and last night when he had seen her wearing it against her perfect skin; he'd felt something inside kick proudly at that.

"Prince Bolton, are you receiving visitors?" The King's voice boomed in the hallway accompanied by a door knock.

He quickly grabbed his robe and belted it on, opening the door with a fluster.

"King Montez…" he bowed his head to the man.

"How did you find your room?" Joseph entered the room to browse, looking for evidence of foul play it would seem.

"Perfect," Troy replied, not adding that the perfection came from having the man's daughter to sleep with.

"Where are your covers?" Joseph looked at him and Troy swallowed.

"I got hot…you know…nearer the equator and everything…" Troy hoped his lie would cover as he broke out in a nervous sweat.

"Hm…I see…"

Troy licked his lips. "I was hoping to take Gabi for dinner tonight," he changed the subject. "Is there anywhere in the palace you can recommend?"

Joseph looked at him and held his gaze. "You can use the conservatory…it is warm and lighted well for an evening soiree. I'll get chef to whip something up."

"Actually, I was kind of hoping _I _could cook…" Troy ventured and Joseph's brows rose.

"A Royal Prince cooking his own dinner?" he laughed. "I've never heard of such a thing!"

"We learnt to cook, at the camp," Troy shared. "I thought maybe it would impress Gabi."

"Hmm. I do not know what impresses my daughter except the seedy night life the city offers…" he muttered.

"Would I have your permission to try?" Troy wondered.

"You can try…" Joseph offered. "Just remember Thomas will be there to see over everything."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Troy smoothed, secretly as annoyed as Gabi at having a chaperone.

"Let us stop thinking about dinner and get some breakfast down us. I was hoping to get some pheasant shooting in today if you had time…"

Troy looked to him unsurely but knew this would be some kind of test he had to pass.

"Of course," he agreed mootly, hoping for more time with Gabi. "I love shooting…"

/

"I hate shooting…" Troy came back after lunch- taken at some obscure Cavana off a long unkempt track on the west side of the woods they were shooting in.

His hands ached, his thumbs were sore and his whole upper body was stiff with muscle-fatigue. If he didn't know better he'd think Joseph only took him to tire him out before his planned night with his daughter.

"Are you talking to me?" A timid-looking maid asked as she ferried laundry through the palace.

"Not especially, but thank you for stopping," he smiled kindly.

"Sir," she bobbed and went on her way as he watched.

"Got an eye for the house-staff?" a teasing voice asked as Gabi came down the corridor while he made his way back to his room.

"As if," he drawled and she noted his fatigue.

"Hey, are you ok?" she wondered.

He smiled faintly. "I'm going to lie down for a while…but I'm making you dinner tonight- served in the conservatory…" he added.

"Wow…I'm impressed," she mused and he had to smile at the irony of her words.

"That's the plan," he winked.

"My father knows?" she checked and he nodded.

"There's something I want to give you."

She blinked. "You've given enough…"

He smirked. "Just meet me down here later, I promise you'll like it…"

/

Gabi knew that if she wore one of her preferred outfits, her father would either find her out and send her to change before she even got to Troy; or disown her all over again so she flipped through her closet with testy annoyance at being limited in her choices.

"What should I wear, Isobella?" she asked her maid and the young woman shrugged.

Gabi sighed and star-fished on her bed. "Please choose me something."

Isobella hesitated. "This is a dinner?"

"Yes…"

"Then you wish to seduce him?"

Gabi lifted her head up sharply and watched her maid blush.

"Forgive me; I was out of place-"

"No," Gabi argued. "I like it. I just didn't expect it."

"Well, the woman who is asked for dinner is asked for her beauty and conversation, no?"

Gabi licked her lips. "I suppose…"

"So you mustn't flaunt; but you must _hint_," Isobella suggested.

"He already saw me naked…" Gabi whispered and Isobella laughed.

"As if that matters! Tonight he will be seeing you all over again as a new woman…"

"Wow, really?" Gabi frowned.

"Yes," Isobella shifted through the hangers until she paused.

"This," she pulled out the black floor-length velvet wrap-dress and thrust it forward.

"That's split to the thigh," Gabi tilted her head.

"Perfect," Isobella nodded.

Gabi could see the appeal. "Ok, I'll find the matching shoes and wear some green jewellery to brighten it up."

"He will not know where to look," Isobella assured.

Gabi got up and hugged her maid before getting ready.

/

_God, she was beautiful, _he thought as his eyes roved over her form; every inch of it he could rake and then again just for good measure.

Her hair was over one shoulder; her dress dipped low to hint at the small mounds he had lavished last night and one shapely leg slipped though the dark, draped material to flash him a promise of what lay beneath.

Her dark-rimmed eyes met his and her lips pursed just so as he took her hand and formally escorted her to the table he had set for their meal.

He had decorated the conservatory ceiling with lights; like stars. He had laid out two camping food tins just like on the island and she gasped and looked up to him in surprise.

He squinted. "I wanted to go back; just for one night…"

She smiled slowly. "And I dressed up why?" she joked.

He smiled back; his own grey suit and white shirt smart and modern; reminding her of his wealth and practiced ease with all of this.

"Guess what?" he whispered as he seated her; then began pouring wine.

"What?" she looked up, all eyes, dark like Cleopatra.

"I set up a tent for later…we can read ghost stories and enjoy dessert in the relative wild; whilst still in the warm and dry…"

"What's dessert?" she wondered even though they hadn't had their main meal yet.

"Marshmallows…I don't have a camp fire but I do have liquid chocolate…"

Again, Gabi looked at him in surprise. "Wow, pulled out all the stops, huh?"

"Well, I do have a father to impress, too," he joked and kissed her knuckles.

"Will Thomas be joining us in the tent?" she asked her beau lightly.

"Not unless he wants to see something he shouldn't," Troy quipped leaving her giggling while he retrieved his creation from the kitchen.

He lay down the serving bowl. "I roasted the pheasant I caught today," he explained as he served the meat with potatoes and vegetables into her tin.

"Do you feel better for your rest?" she checked quickly with concern.

"Yeah…" he pressed his lips in.

"What did he do?" she wondered of her father.

"Nothing," Troy assured.

"Is this another of those 'man things' that you'll refuse to talk about?" she wondered.

"Maybe," he shrugged.

"Why don't you want me to know?" she hedged, a little insecurely.

"Because it doesn't change how I feel about you."

"So?" she questioned.

"So I figure you don't need to know…"

"I don't need to know what my father put you through to earn the right to date me?" she repeated, annoyed.

Troy met her gaze and licked his lips. "I told you, it doesn't change how I feel."

"But it might change how _I _feel. I don't want my father to make you feel unwelcome and there is nothing you have to do to prove you should be with me."

"I'm not being made to feel unwelcome," he promised. "And I don't want you and your father to have any issues. I just know what I have to do to earn his respect and I'm willing to do it- are you okay with that?"

Gabi snapped her mouth shut and sighed, annoyed at his answer. Why on god's green earth _should _she be okay with it, she wondered? She didn't want anyone to be punished or tested or put through some kind of stupid measuring system to decide if they were worthy of her. She just wanted the freedom to make her own choices.

"'Brie…" he reached across and brushed his fingertips over her knuckles and her hand twitched.

"It's fine," she agreed even though it clearly wasn't.

"Look, tomorrow we'll do something, okay? We'll go for a ride and take a picnic," he offered.

"This is _my _end of town," she reminded him. "I think it's time I played host and showed you around…"

He gave a little smirk. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"That we escape this dump? Yes."

Troy pursed his lips and rolled his eyes to indicate Thomas was listening to them and would no doubt report them.

"Thomas has my back;" she assured with a little glint and his brows rose.

"Are you seducing him too?"

She swiped him. "Who said I was seducing anyone?"

He leaned closer and pinned her with a look. "You're seducing me whether you wanted to or not…"

"Best get in the tent then before you get caught," she twinkled and grabbed her skirt as she climbed into the small space; beguiled by the way it was lit up and romantic; but cosy and reminiscent of their camping days at the same time.

"All we need now is poisonous spiders and some water snakes and we're all done," she quipped and he chuckled and offered her a dipped marshmallow as promised.

She ate the sweet gift from his fingertips with a little blush and he wiped off the chocolate that dribbled down her chin.

"Tell me why I'm not kissing you yet?" he popped in his own mallow before feeding her another.

"You have your mouth full…"

"Not anymore…" he twinkled as she sat in his lap and he enjoyed their closeness; just barely brushing his fingertips into her hair and against her scalp to ready her for the moments their lips met. And when they did, they both tasted the sweet, sticky mess they had just been eating; a genius concoction but it caused them to pull away and wonder at it.

"Not such a good idea?" he guessed.

"I'm all sticky…"

His blue eyes glowed with mischief as his fingers worked up the leg her dress bared and his travelling digits told her how much he enjoyed her choice of outfit tonight.

"Need a camp shower?" he asked huskily.

"Good evening, Thomas…" The sound of Joseph's voice jerked them both and Gabi quickly scrambled from Troy's lap to feign some decency.

"_Shit!_" she swore to herself at the interruption into their private time- again.

"Where is my daughter?" They both heard him ask the younger aide.

"In there, sir," Thomas nodded toward the tent as he took up post near the conservatory entrance; a few feet away.

"I thought you were meant to be watching them?" Joseph grumbled.

Thomas swallowed. "I believe _some_ privacy is required in a courtship, your highness."

"Mm, do you now?" Joseph stalked over to the open flapped tent and bent to see in.

"Good evening," he greeted its inhabitants- his daughter, very demurely sat with her legs crossed at the ankles while she leaned back on one hand and ate proferred marsh-mallows with the other and Troy, busy dipping the sweet snack.

"Oh, hello father," Gabi greeted lightly with a tight smile.

"A bit unconventional for a date, no?" he looked to Troy.

Troy smiled. "I believe your daughter deserves more than convention offers."

"Hm, I see," Joseph remarked, clearly not seeing at all. "We found the missing sheets for your bed by the way…" he added.

Troy swallowed and looked up quickly. "Oh? In the cupboard?" he checked.

"No…actually in the laundry…from Gabriella's room…"

"Father…" Gabi began and scooted toward the tent entrance, quickly rising to face him.

"Is this where you lie to me again, Gabriella? Because I do not think I can take any more lies…"

She tilted her head and met his gaze with her frustrated, hurt filled eyes.

"I only lie because you make it impossible for me to live my life otherwise…"

"So what is the truth? That you have given yourself to this man?" he wondered.

She opened her mouth to answer, then took a breath. "Right, because me having his blanket means I had sex with him, doesn't it?" she arced.

"Then what does it mean?" he challenged.

"That we shared a bed, father. That we talked until late and fell asleep and managed to spend a whole night sleeping as hard as that is for you to believe…" she accused, _probably because he was partly right,_ she mused.

He looked at her and the activity in the tent behind them produced Troy.

"Sir; I believe I should take responsibility for the lie. After all; it is my cover that was missing…"

"I haven't forgotten about you," Joseph squinted at him. "But this is between me and my daughter."

"Not anymore," Gabi sighed and strode for the house.

"I sent you to Army Camp once Gabi, I will send you again," Joseph warned as she went.

"Good! As long as I'm not here then I'm happy!" she called back but didn't return which left Troy beside the man he had yet to impress.

"Do you want me to leave?" Troy asked the man honestly.

"My daughter will always be willful and disobedient but I am not prepared to let her marry a man of the same kind," Joseph shared. "I expect you gone by mid-day."

Troy sucked in a breath. "Okay," he agreed softly, devastated at having to leave Gabi but knowing he would not help matters by staying.

On his way up, he winced as he remembered he still hadn't given Gabi his gift and he stopped by her room, opening her door gently after knocking to find her absent.

He pulled out the small pull string pouch from his pocket and checked that the marra mamba pendant was still safely enclosed and he laid the tiny velvet bag on her night stand; the rare tiger's eye perfect for her colouring and representative of the many traits she possessed all swirled together.

"I wish this wasn't a leaving present," he sighed as he left her room as quietly as he entered.


	9. Chapter 8

_The Older Bolton Brother_

Troy's pendant fitted the chain she wore perfectly. The exquisite brown/gold/green semi-precious stone shone different colours and sat against her chest proudly as she headed down to breakfast in a vest-top and three-quarter jeans.

The sun was out today and she was fed up of playing dress-up.

She slipped into her seat and looked across to the two men before her, sensing a solemn mood.

"What's wrong?" she frowned, still not happy about the previous night's outcome but accepting her limited options. She couldn't just up and leave – as much as she wanted to.

"I'm leaving." Troy came right out with it and didn't soften the blow.

She let the sting of his words fade before she spoke, her voice shaky, "Why?"

"Because I've been asked to," he explained and she looked to her father.

"You told him to leave?"

"This courtship or whatever you call it is a ridiculous farce, Gabriella. It is time you stopped pretending and started acting like the Royal Princess you will soon come to be."

"Who's pretending?" she argued, feeling the breath leave her lungs in shock.

"I know you think you have played a pretty game by finding a Prince but the matter remains that you are not suited."

"Oh god," she rolled her eyes. "You think I should be with Benjamin instead? You think it's better I share a bed with someone who doesn't love me?"

"At least he would show the proper constraint and wait until your wedding day to consummate the marriage." Joseph laid out.

"Consummate the marriage," she repeated tightly. "Consummate the marriage? Do you know what you sound like?"

"Like a King," Joseph pointed out.

"What about a father?" she wondered. "Does he still exist? Would my _father _want me to be raped?"

Joseph screwed up his face. "Why say such a thing?"

"Because sex without consent is rape, father," she arched and stood with trembling limbs. "And that is what it would be if I marry someone I care nothing about."

With that she marched away from the table and quickly took respite in the lounge.

"I leave at noon," the voice behind her startled her and she looked up, all big, teary eyes and swallowing down her hurt.

She quickly rose and threw herself against him. "I'm coming with you."

Troy stroked down her hair and held her tight in his arms, a rueful smile crossing his lips.

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

She pulled away and met his gaze. "You don't want me to come?"

"No it's not that, it's just-"

Gabi twisted her lips. "It's okay. I understand. I have somewhere else I can go…"

"Hey, I love you," he thumbed her pendant to remind her. "I just think you should work this out with your father before you leave."

"I can't, Troy," she whispered, fear showing in her eyes. "I'm afraid if I stay I will be trapped."

He paused and sucked in a breath, licking his lips. "Then you can come with me. If you want to." He added.

Gabi touched her pendant; too, their touches mingling as she stared into the blue depths of his eyes. "I want to."

He nodded. "Want help packing?"

/

When they were hand in hand, dressed in jeans and carrying luggage, they looked anything but like a royal couple and that was what maybe made it so much more poignant as they came into the lobby and shared a long look.

"Hugo, I'm going away," Gabi hugged the butler, and then Thomas and Isobel, too as they all gathered; aware of the atmosphere.

"Take care, miss," he told her in a soft voice and then added to Troy that he should take care of her, too.

Troy nodded. "Believe me, this isn't my choice."

"Gabriella…" Joseph's voice echoed across the lobby as Troy peeked outside the window for his ride. "That damn helicopter is back and landing in my front yard."

Joseph's gaze flicked over the luggage and Gabi's clear solidarity with the visiting Prince.

"I'm leaving," she told him simply, waiting for a reply.

"That's not possible, I don't allow it…"

"I am old enough to make my own decisions;" she told him firmly, her fear quivering through her veins.

"You dismiss your responsibilities then? The children's hospital, what shall I tell them?"

Gabi sucked her lower lip at the thought of letting anyone down and for a moment she thought she might cave and then she felt fingers thread through hers to give her the strength she needed in that moment.

"Tell them you wanted to force me into an arranged marriage and I had no choice but to leave," she suggested starkly and grabbed her suitcase handle as she turned to leave.

"Gabriella you are disowning your family and your title as you walk away!" Joseph called desperately as he followed her across the lawn.

"So be it," she met his gaze and stated emphatically before she accepted help up onto the chopper; curling into Troy's body as the flying vehicle tilted away and left him ducking for cover.

"Father?" another female voice enquired, that of Evelia. "What's going on?"

/

While Evelia was being filled in on the latest events, Troy comforted Gabi during the journey back to his home.

Once they had landed, his mother and father had accepted them both with open arms and shown Gabi quite quickly that being a Royal family didn't mean you couldn't be a family at all.

But still; she knew Troy had almost been forced into arranged marriage the same way she had and that surprised her.

"Don't let them fool you," he told her as they unpacked. "They're just as strict as your father."

Gabi pondered this. "They might throw me out too in a couple of days and then I will be homeless."

"At least you know how to hunt;" he quipped.

"Yes, stand in my bikini while I let the men chase pigs," she joked right back.

"Hey, look, in a couple of hours he'll have calmed down and realized he misses you."

"I doubt it," she scoffed. "Besides it doesn't matter if he misses me or not, he doesn't care enough to save me from a loveless marriage."

"I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but I'll protect you, 'Brie," Troy promised of her fears and she let him hug her into his large, strong body.

She hugged him back and sighed. "You know how much of a deal it is for me," she began hesitantly. "And there would just be this guy who thinks its his god given right to have sex with me on our wedding night…and he might not even care if I _want _to or not…he might not even care if I _like _it…" she panicked.

"Shh," his lips brushed her hair as his large hands rubbed her back. "If I have anything to do with it, then there's gonna be no other guys doing _anything_, okay?"

She looked up. "Just you?" she asked sweetly.

"If I have my way…" his mischievous smile was never far.

"With me?" her brow arched.

"With you."

"I love you," she told him and swallowed, the words being the first time she had said them.

Troy couldn't help the emotional crease on his face or his happy smile that followed Gabi's words but he couldn't resist teasing her, either.

"Well, who wouldn't?" his voice was soft and deep and belied his real emotions, but she swiped him anyway.

"Oh, there you are…" Julia Bolton discreetly interrupted them as Gabi hung her dresses up.

"Mrs. Bolton…" Gabi greeted, swallowing nervously.

"I just wondered what you might like for dinner, Gabi? Chef was asking…"

"Roast pig," Troy answered for her with a boyish grin and it was his mother's turn to chastise him.

"You haven't changed a bit," she accused affectionately.

Troy pursed his lips and straightened from where he was laying folded tops into the chest of drawers.

"Did you think I might?" he challenged lightly.

"Maybe a little," Julia conceded, flicking a look to Gabi as if she didn't know whether she could trust the other female.

"Look, I don't drink anymore," Troy admitted. "Well not unless you try and set me up again…" he muttered under his breath.

"I thought you were engaged already?" Julia lifted her brow.

"Courting…" Troy amended. "I need to get a ring, first…"

"Well she has your necklace," Julia sliced, clearly upset at this gifting as her lips pressed together tightly.

"Mom…" Troy shepherded her out of the room to continue their conversation in private where Gabi couldn't start to get cold feet.

"Mom, I love the necklace, okay?" he assured in the hall now. "You know I do. So you must be able to tell, then, how much Gabi means to me, too."

"It's just so sudden and a girl like her would do well to marry a Prince of your standing…"

"You think she's _using_ me?" Troy scoffed.

"You may have had a few dalliances, darling, but for a man any misdemeanor only adds to his appeal. Princess Gabriella's image, however, is not so favourable."

Troy tilted his head and amusement gleaned his eyes. "Mom, since when did you care about image?"

"Since my youngest son brought home a girl we have never met and announced he is marrying her after knowing her only five minutes," she quipped with a concerned look that preceded her hand clutching his arm.

_Still no hug_, he noted with a sigh.

"Alright, I can see how it looks…but that's why we came home. So you could meet her and understand why we feel the way we do…"

"Words of love? Already?" she remarked of the conversation she had overheard.

"Yes. That jungle brought us together and you might not like it but she's not going anywhere…"

"You're right about that, Troy," Julia nodded briefly. "I don't like it."

With that she turned to race down the corridor towards the stairs, still not knowing what foods Gabi favoured for their evening meal and Troy squinted as he realized she had no intention of actually finding out, either. She had only come to spy on them.

And if he didn't know better, he'd think Gabi's father might have something to do with it…

He turned on his heel, about to go back to the woman he loved and he gasped as he saw her in the doorway to her designated room, clutching the frame with nervous hands as her large brown eyes expressed her nervousness.

"She doesn't like me," she stated in a low voice, clearly having been doing some spying of her own.

Troy shrugged. "Oh, well."

He came back through the doorway to finish unpacking her cases.

"Oh well?" she repeated, following him in.

"Yeah, oh well," he said again, smiling grimly at her. "What else do you want me to say?"

"How about 'she's like this with everyone'? Or 'ignore her, she'll get over it'?" she suggested.

"Well…she might not," he conceded with a tilt of his head as he dumped in the rest of her tops with less finesse than before, clearing the empty cases from the bed and turning to her with dark, intent eyes.

She gasped as they dragged down her and back up; her jeans and white crossover top nothing special but his appraising gaze told her otherwise.

"She might not?" she battled to sound more bothered; but her breathy voice gave away her desire and she cleared her throat desperately to regain some control.

Troy stalked her; across the room the few paces it took to reach her and then his arms binded very tightly around her waist, causing her to gasp again and lick her lips.

"Troy…" she urged him to address the issue at hand.

"Stop talking," he begged huskily; letting his lips lower to hers and coaxing her reluctant mouth into a long, slow kiss.

"Don't you care?" she begged as her eyes popped open when the kiss broke and she regained her breaths.

He merely smiled, slowly and walked her backwards towards the bed, pausing before he turned and fell backwards onto it, taking her with him and quickly rolling her beneath him, his move ensuring she did not take the brunt of the fall.

"I care," his voice was deep and scratchy as his lips worked down her neck, across her collarbone.

Gabi let out a breathy sigh of approval as her fingers captured his hair; bringing his head up so he could kiss her again while his body threaded through her thighs and reminded her exactly why they were here together; reminding her exactly why she had to deal with his mother's disapproval.

_This _was worth it, she realized, even if she did feel vulnerable and unworthy- maybe for the very first time in her life.

"I care, too," she replied as he looked up to her with those capturing blue eyes.

"I'm sorry if she made you feel uncomfortable…"

"No worse than my father did to you," she smirked, stroking his hair now their foreplay had abated.

"We should get dressed for dinner…"

"We should," her smiled curled to mirror his.

"I'd rather be _un_dressing…" he teased, nuzzling her nose to kiss her again for a long, indulgent moment.

Her eyes crossed as he touched his forehead to hers. "What shall I wear?"

His lips curled. "Something lacy…"

"I'm sure your mom would be impressed," she pressed her palms against his chest to push him away gently and he complied, rolling onto his back.

"Who cares? _I'd_ be impressed, that's all that matters…"

She pursed her lips and pulled out a three-quarter length dress in pale blue, shapeless and rigid- perfect for royalty.

"Or that," he conceded with a wistful sigh.

Gabi threw him a smile over her shoulder. "Get out of here, already…"

"Yes, miss…" he obeyed her request with a playful slap on her butt as he exited and she watched the open door with a squint, suspicious of his easy exit.

"Hey," his face reappeared around the doorframe and Gabi raised her brows expectantly.

"Can you wear something lacy underneath that ugly dress?"

/

Troy's exit had been prompted by the cushion Gabi had thrown his way but she secretly smiled as she looked in the mirror as she dressed, her white lace underwear set exactly what he had been hoping she'd wear under the 'ugly dress' as he'd described it.

Tonight she hoped they might be able to sneak some time together, doing more of what they had enjoyed uninterrupted on her bed that very afternoon- making out. It seemed unlikely that either of them would find the ideal spot to take their relationship much further without either of their parents finding a way to interrupt; but there was no reason why they couldn't enjoy themselves, either.

As Gabi came down the wide, sweeping staircase in her perfectly demure dress, she took a breath in for courage.

She hated these dresses. She hated pretending. But it was evident that she would always have to, being part of a family that was born to be exposed, looked up to and expected to be role models to the world. Even here, in Troy's home, she was still _pretending_.

Pretending to be demure, pretending to be the person his family wanted her to be, and pretending she was good enough for their son.

She sank down onto the step beneath her, taking a few more deep breaths to calm her nerves. This was just a family dinner, right? Just a relaxed, easy-going, polite-conversation dinner that she had had many times over. _I can do this_; she bolstered herself as she closed her eyes and took herself far away from the moment.

Surprisingly, her imagination took her into the jungle on the island, wearing nothing but some short khaki cotton shorts and a fitted white vest; perfect clothing for the rope swing she was about to test…

"Gabriella?"

The voice roused her from her thoughts and she opened her eyes slowly, coming back to reality- the reality where she clung to the banister with one hand and sat on the stairs like a particularly strange child who hadn't been taught the proper royal ways yet.

"Uh, hi," she frowned at Troy's father, King Jack. "I mean, sir," she amended sheepishly.

"Is everything alright?" he asked concernedly and she swallowed.

"Of course," she lied, feeling queasy even as she spoke, her hand retreating from the banister to fold into her lap with the other.

"You look quite pale…"

"I just…" she frowned again, not sure what she 'just' at all. All she knew was that she felt very confused and extremely embarrassed.

"Maybe you should have a lie down…" Jack suggested lightly as she continued to look distracted.

"No…" she argued lightly. "I wanted to prove to you both that I'm good enough for your son…I wanted to show Julia that I'm not what she thinks…"

Gabi rose with renewed energy, then waivered and sat back down promptly, a little ungraceful thud sounding as her feet slipped.

"Richard!" Jack called for his butler. "Bring some water!"

"What's going on?" Troy trotted down the stairs in a navy suit and quickly came down beside Gabi. "Is she okay?" he asked his father.

"She's not making much sense I'm afraid, I found her half-conscious…"

Troy frowned, testing her temperature and thumbing her cheek.

"Gabi? Are you okay?" he asked her worriedly.

"I just wanted to prove I'm good enough for you…good enough for your mom…" her eyes closed and her head lolled back and Troy looked at his dad.

"She could have caught something in the jungle…"

"Did she get bitten?" Jack asked as Richard brought water and Jack quickly splashed it on Gabi's face to revive her.

"Where am I?" she asked as her heavy eyes opened a slit.

"Oh, Jesus," Troy swore softly and instantly tucked his arms under her body. "I'm taking her to the hospital…"

"Don't be silly, let Jonathan take you," Jack chastised.

"Whatever is all the fuss about?" Julia scattered into the hallway and demanded.

Troy lifted Gabi into his arms and rose gently from the stairs. "She's not well…she has a fever and she's mumbling incoherently," he explained quickly, flushing by her to carry Gabi towards the door.

"What about dinner?" Julie asked to the empty door and Jack rose to give her a look.

"I think we can safely say dinner is postponed…"

"What happened?" she demanded of her husband and Jack pressed his lips together.

"Did you tell her she wasn't good enough for Troy?" he asked instead and Julie tensed and swallowed.

"No of course not," Julia denied.

"Julia…" Jack warned.

"Okay I may have mentioned something to Troy about that girl's wayward behaviour but I haven't said a word to her…"

Jack lifted his brows. "Why?" he beseeched of his wife, not wanting Gabi to feel she had to prove something to them at all; let alone that she was good enough for Troy.

Julia dipped her chin sheepishly. "Because he's our youngest and he deserves the best…"

Jack sighed and put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "He's chosen his wife, Julia. We can no more decide what is right for him."

"We found a Princess before willing to forgive his mistakes; we can find one again…"

"There is one already," Jack teased. "That he cares about…"

"She dances in bars and dresses like a street-walker, is that of no concern?" Julia snapped.

Jack chuckled. "And he rode a motorcycle and drank himself unconscious; do you not give them both the same chance to re-start their lives?"

"It was _your_ idea to send him away but you do not seem to realize _nothing_ has changed…" she tempered.

"Something has changed," Jack insisted, pausing for effect. "The boy is in love."

Julia opened her mouth to object, finding no words.

"He's in love, Julia," Jack said again more gently.

"I don't want to lose him," she finally admitted as her face creased with tears.

"Would you not have lost him to one of the princesses you had planned for him to marry?" Jack asked lightly.

Julia hitched a breath between sobs. "No, for I knew he did not want any of them…"

Jack chuckled again and took his wife into a protective embrace where he kissed her hair.

"Do not punish Gabi for your fears." He begged.

Julia nodded against his chest. "You are right."

"I hope she is ok…"

"I do, too," Julia conceded as their thoughts went to their son and his girlfriend.

/

"Jungle fever?" Troy frowned, having never heard of such a condition.

"It's a matter of chance as to whether you develop it," the doctor was telling him as Gabi slept peacefully in the hospital bed and he ran a gentle hand over her hair.

"So what triggers it?" Troy wondered.

"It's normally from the food…not being washed or cooked properly but when you come home and have all the rich offerings here, your body goes into shock somewhat…An increased heart rate can cause the symptoms to develop- when you go for a run for instance-"

"Or anxiety?" Troy interrupted, knowing Gabi hadn't partaken in any running recently.

"Or that," the doctor agreed.

"We've been home two days, now…"

"It doesn't matter," the medical man assured. "It can take up to a week to acclimatize to the western diet again…"

"How long will it take to recover?"

"We've given her some drugs to help with the antibodies in the gut, as soon as she wakes and feels strong enough to walk, you can take her home…"

"When's that likely to be?" Troy grumbled, annoyed that his intention to spend the night in Gabi's bed was now ruined.

"All in good time, young man. You did the right thing bringing her here…"

Troy nodded as he watched the doctor exit the private room they afforded Gabi to recover in and he sat down with a sigh.

"Jungle fever, huh?"

/

Gabi was up.

Her legs were shaky and she felt like a royal idiot for having had an episode to put her in hospital in the first place; but she was up and she wanted to escape this hospital as soon as possible.

Not because the food was horrible or because the nurses treated her like a V.I.P, but because she wanted to get on with her plan to impress the Bolton's.

"Hey, you're eager…" Troy accused as she swiped off her hospital gown and stepped into the ugly blue creation she had been wearing on the way in.

She looked up as his conversation stopped and she realized he was staring at her- again. This time because of her white lacy underwear.

"This is the only time you'll see me changing, Bolton," she warned him impatiently.

"Can you leave the dress off and climb back in the bed?" he asked.

"No!"

"Come on…" he begged and got up to come to her. "You must still feel queasy…"

"No, Troy," she held her hand forward, palm first to stop him coming closer.

"Pretty please with cherries on top?" he husked, surprising her.

She darted her eyes to his and dropped her hand.

"If you take more than one _single, _chaste kiss then you will pay for it," she warned and he grinned like a boy and wrapped his arms around her to kiss her, just once on the mouth.

It wasn't chaste, however and she blinked her eyes as he pulled away.

"Dizzy?" he asked hopefully.

"No."

"The bed is right there…"

"You are so unromantic," she sighed, pushing against his strong arms to free her.

"I resent that…" he sulked.

"We are not making out in a hospital bed," she told him for the third time.

"I should hope not…" Another male voice interceded their argument and Gabi gulped, looking to the door and expecting to see Jack but instead a taller version of Troy walked through- one with tidy hair and a measured face.

"Hey!" Troy quickly deserted her to greet his brother with a big hug. "Austin, bro, I missed you."

"Me, too, hot-shot," Austin teased with a twinkle in his eyes that surprised Gabi. From first appearances, she expected him to be as straight laced as his mother. "Now introduce me to your frankly stunning lady-friend like a good lad…" he added teasingly.

"You're married," Troy reminded him and Austin laughed. "Austin this is my…lady-friend as you put it, Gabi Montez. Gabi- Austin, my brother."

"Hi," Gabi greeted the older Bolton brother with a shy blush.

"I've heard a lot about you," Austin humoured and her blush deepened.

"Not all bad, I hope?"

"Not from this one," he indicated Troy, "… boy does he never stop talking about you-"

"Uh, thanks, bro," Troy cut him off with an awkward cough.

"What's up, Troy?" Austin cheered.

"Nothing, I just don't think Gabi needs to know _everything_ that we talk about…" he muttered.

"Well you only talk about her so what else could there possibly be?" Austin quipped and Gabi found herself giggling at his joke.

"You're funny…" she complimented, making Troy clench his teeth together.

"And you are quite exquisite," he returned with excessive charm which Troy was surprised to see Gabi respond to. "Shall we?" Austin offered her his elbow.

"What would your wife say?" she hedged.

"That I'm the perfect gentleman for offering you escort to the car," he answered quick as a beat and she obediently took his proffered elbow leaving Troy to carry her bags.

"I feel like a porter," he grumbled behind them as Austin helped Gabi into the waiting Rolls Royce.

"Stop mumbling, dear brother," Austin teased him. "You ought to sit in the back with your betrothed whilst I ride up front with Jonathan…"

"Finally," Troy sighed and ducked into the car to sit beside Gabi.

She smiled at him; a beaming, affectionate smile that she was saving just for him and he reached across to take her hand to assure her.

"Are you okay?" he checked and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes."

"No fever?"

"Feel me," she suggested of her forehead and his grin was dangerous. "Or not," she added chidingly.

"Look, mom feels really bad about what happened." He broached as they made their way back.

"What did she do?" Austin called from the front seat and Troy sighed at his brother's interruption.

"Nothing."

"She didn't do the whole 'you're not good enough to date my son' thing, did she?" he wondered and Gabi lifted her brows hopefully.

"She may have said something of that kind," Troy conceded and Gabi swallowed as her nerves regained pace.

"Hey, don't worry," Austin twisted in his seat to look at Gabi. "She did the same thing with my partner…"

"She did?" Both the backseat occupants chanted in unison.

"Sure. It's the thing mom's do…"

"And my dad," Gabi muttered.

"Look, you can't be something you're not," Austin continued. "Just be yourself."

"I think _that's_ the problem," Gabi admitted. "The real me, is not the me your mother wants around…"

"What did you _do_?" Austin wondered teasingly and Troy gave him a hard stare.

"Austin, please…"

"I'm serious! If mom is that pissed, it has to be bad…"

"Pole-dancing," Gabi lifted her chin defiantly and Austin nodded, impressed.

"Good work, princess," he high-fived her and Troy watched on in silent jealous annoyance.

"Well, not now that your mom hates me for it." She decided.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you…" Austin denied.

"She does," Gabi stated.

"I'm sure she doesn't…"

"She does," Gabi assured again.

"I bet she doesn't," Austin argued again.

"Hello?" Troy waved his hand between his lover and his brother.

"Yes?" Austin asked, lifting his brows.

"I'm still here, you know…"

"Oh, he's getting jealous!" Austin laughed at that.

"He is?" Gabi frowned and looked across the back seat, tightening her fingers through Troy's reassuringly.

"You just talk like I'm not here…" he grumbled sulkily and Gabi smiled, leaning across to kiss his jaw.

"But it's you I love."

"Oh god!" Austin covered his ears. "Too sickly…" he faked throwing up and Troy punched his arm before twisting to kiss Gabi on the mouth.

"I love you, too, Princess."

"Are you two done?" Austin cracked open one eye and Troy grinned, nestling his and Gabi's joined hands in his lap; near the body part that ached for her constantly.

"We're done," Troy assured.

"Good, I thought I might puke…"

"Why did you come on this trip anyway?" Troy accused and Austin smiled proudly.

"They asked me to be your mentor."

"What?" Troy spat out, unamused.

"Apparently I'm a perfect role-model for my little brother and his tear-away girlfriend…"

"If only they knew…" Troy clenched his teeth and graveled.

"Hey, look, I'm not one for boasting, but I think they have a point…" Austin went on as Troy grew tenser and he felt Gabi's hand slip from his so he darted her a confused look until he realized she was running it up and down his thigh instead, to soothe him.

It kicked up merry hell in places he didn't want merry hell kicked up; but it distracted him all the same and for that he was thankful.

"How do you work that one out?" Troy asked more lightly than he felt.

"Because whatever it is you two want to do; I can put a positive spin on it and because it's coming from me and not you; mom and dad are _bound _to go for it…" Austin grinned at his own importance.

"What do you mean, what we want to do?" Troy asked and looked to Gabi.

She squeezed his thigh and smiled felinely, causing him to cuss at her silent seduction.

"_Hell_," he cast out, making Austin look back to them both suspiciously.

"What's going on back there?" he squinted.

"Nothing," Gabi assured, smiling sweetly.

Austin faced front again and she ran her hand back up Troy's thigh, running her finger up and down the crease that joined his leg to his groin- a place she was working towards visiting with her digits but so far hadn't found courage to conquer.

"So, as I was saying, it depends what you want to do…" the older brother talked on while Gabi lightly brushed her fingertips over the crotch of Troy's jeans, enjoying the moment she felt him gasp in then sigh out, his legs widening to allow her more room to visit.

"You might want to stay in the palace and court…or take the parents and in-laws away together…maybe you want to get married right away? Or maybe just pick up and run off and do it bad-ass style…"

Troy couldn't tell a word of what Austin was telling them, he could only lick his lips and twitch against the feel of Gabi's roaming hand; begging himself not to release his pent-up need right here in the back of this car.

He was swollen to an already impressive level and he wasn't sure she quite knew what she was doing when she ran her fingers down his length that way, even though his arousal was cupped safely in his jeans; painfully begging to be freed.

"Austin, do you mind if we have a little of this ride to ourselves?" Gabi asked the visiting brother as Troy swallowed and grabbed her handbag to cover his evident arousal.

He smiled as nonchalantly as he could as Austin perused him.

"Of course," he obliged Gabi's request and asked to be dropped at his own home where he waved off the young couple with an amused smile before Gabi buzzed up the partition between them and Jonathan who was now instructed to lap the city until instructed otherwise.

Then she turned to him; all dark hair and flames in her eyes and he felt his breathing go shallow and light as her mouth not met his as he hoped; but went low and kissed his belly as she drew his shirt up.

"Am I doing okay?" she asked as her fingers slipped the metal button through the hoop of his jeans; leaving his zipper to take the strain that lay below it and she soon lowered that, too, releasing his hard-on with a pleasured sigh.

He breathed out at the relief of being free from the constraints of his unforgiving jeans but he didn't quite understand what was happening as her hair took over his lap and her mouth kissed him; just where he would beg her to kiss.

"Gabi..?" he asked, strangled in his question.

"Shh," her breath cooled the heat her mouth had afforded and he gulped in shocked desire at her ability. She'd told him she was a virgin- led him to believe she was inexperienced and yet here she was- newly released from hospital and tasting his manhood like her life depended on it.

He screwed his eyes shut and hissed as he begged himself not to shoot, yet.

"Aw,_ hell_," he whispered as he felt the inevitable rising of his orgasm- the pre-empt to end this heaven her mouth afforded him and he'd never suspect it of her in a million years.

Her muffled cry signaled his released- right into her mouth, he mused as she swallowed and he grabbed the tissues from her bag to clean up the rest before they both made an awful mess in the back of the car that neither of them could explain.

Cleaned up, zipped back into his jeans- even if they were still unbuttoned- Troy looked to his girlfriend and saw two evident things- one, the swollen satisfaction of her lips and two, the vulnerability in her eyes.

"Hey, come here," he commanded softly and pulled her into his arms where he held her tight.

"Did I do okay?" she checked, nuzzling into his chest.

"More than okay!" he let out breathlessly.

"Really? I did?" she looked up hopefully and he kissed her, as he had longed to all along.

"You shouldn't have done that," his smile was curly.

"Why not?"

"Because every time I get in this car I am going to have one _hell _of a memory…" he teased and she giggled.

Troy asked Jonathan to take them home where he looked forward to holding her, all night long, tight in his arms. The driver stopped gently outside the palace and the two of them disembarked, looking to each other with a long, intimate exchange before they inter-twined their fingers and made their way up the steps.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hey people sorry I haven't written any thank you's in the last chapter, I have been so busy but that doesn't mean I appreciate your words any less I'm thinking to post 'Talk to Terri' next unless there are any votes for another story…**_

_**Happily Ever After**_

"All better?" Jack asked as they came inside and Troy rested his hand at the base of Gabi's spine.

"All better," she confirmed with a shy nod.

"Sorry you felt ill before our welcome dinner, we'll try again tomorrow, what do you say?"

Gabi swallowed. "I would be honoured, thank you." She answered when 'okay' would have sufficed.

"Hm, well I expect you need some rest still?" Jack guessed.

Troy cleared his throat. "I'm going to stay with Gabi tonight just in case the fever returns…"

"I'm sure it will," Jack teased and Troy blushed nearly as heavily as Gabi did.

"Thanks, dad," he complained before he led Gabi up the sweeping stairs to the guest room assigned to her.

"Oh, Troy…" His mother called as he opened the door and gestured Gabi inside first.

"Hey, mom," he greeted coolly.

"Is Gabi okay?"

"Yeah, all better," he assured.

"Can I say goodnight?" Julia asked and Troy sighed.

"We had a long trip back, Austin wouldn't stop talking…I think she just wants to rest now," Troy semi-lied to quicken the chances of lying beside Gabi in her bed.

"I understand," Julie nodded. "In the morning then, we'll catch up…"

"Good idea," he agreed and went inside Gabi's room, closing the door behind him with a sigh.

"Tense about something?"

He popped his eyes open to find Gabi in just her lacy underwear, leaning against the post of the bed.

"Did they turn you into a vixen in that hospital?"

"No!" she laughed. "I was just getting changed and you came in…

"I should knock," he conceded, turning away to walk to the dresser and he gripped his hands on the mahogany and looked down to his white knuckles.

"Come to bed," Gabi enveloped him from behind with a hug and he smiled, just a fraction.

"You drive me insane, woman," he sighed and turned to reveal himself to her. His haggard; tense, aroused self.

"This is my doing?" she feigned innocence.

"You went down on me in the back of a car and _now_ you pretend you don't know how sexy that was?" he marveled.

"I didn't know what I was unleashing…"

"No, you sure didn't…" he growled and threw off his jacket. "But you do now…"

"Troy!" she giggled as his hands came up to grab her- any of her- like some perverted old man on the loose.

"I mean it, Gabi. You can run, but you can't hide…" he dodged around her room to capture her, failing every time as she just slightly missed his touch.

"I'm supposed to be resting," she chided with the most mischievous glint he'd ever seen as she crawled upon the bed on all fours and meowed at him.

"That's it…" he stated and unbuckled his jeans with shaky hands, kicking them off as he went after her and this time she didn't run. She didn't laugh and she didn't cower, she merely smiled up into his face as he grabbed her and flipped her onto her back where he could kiss her with the strength he felt flowing through his veins.

The strength that evidenced in his boxers and rubbed her softness.

"Troy," she whispered, running her hands down his shirted chest and then taking either side of the fabric to rip the small round fastenings apart from the material, showering them onto the wooden floor with little raining tatters.

"Good, god," he husked, closing his eyes and willing his body control as he felt the revolution hit his groin.

"Take them off," she demanded of his underwear and he merely obeyed her, too surprised at her sudden desire to argue otherwise, but doubt crept into his mind as she rid her bra and lay bare to his gaze, bar her panties.

"Is this what you want?" he wondered, breathless from their foreplay.

She nodded.

"Are you sure? You're still weak from the fever…"

"I'm okay," she assured. "All better."

"You were never this…" he groped for a word. "Uh…wanton…before," he pointed out.

"Wanton?" she repeated and he held his breath as he realized he may have just blown it. Instead of arguing, she merely smiled and ran her fingers into his hair. "I guess I am…"

"Look, don't get me wrong, I love that you're…wanton and everything," he cleared his throat; body to body with her and aching to fill her. "But are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Ready for what?" her eyes glimmered teasingly.

"For…this. Us. Making love…" he added awkwardly.

Her lips curled up and she kissed him- a kiss that left no doubt in his mind as to what she wanted. She was no longer a girl kissing him- or a princess. She was no longer hung up about her dad, or his mom, or anything that usually tempered her passion.

She kissed him like a woman- long, strong and proud and she pressed her breasts up for his touch, receiving it and vocalizing her pleasure at that fact and he could only watch in awe as they rode their high wave together; surfing down the edges with steady unease.

"This means everything to me," he whispered, wondering if this being his first time would mean he would ruin everything and make it awful for her.

"Stop talking and make love to me, cadet," she kissed him again, tenderly to soften her demand.

"Yes, ma'am," he murmured back and jerked his hips to thrust inside her, something he had planned to do very gently and ended up failing on.

"Sorry…sorry," he winced, checking her face and seeing only awe.

She moaned in pleasure and bucked for more.

"Easy, princess," he begged in a whisper, feeling her taking him deep inside to a place he had never been. "This is…"

He kissed her lips hard and fast as his body took over; giving himself to her in long, deep strokes that he hoped to god she was enjoying because he didn't think he could stop right now if he tried.

He closed his eyes and shook the sweat away from his brow, opening them to watch her, his breathing tight and forced as his body begged to be set free from its pleasured prison while he tried his hardest to make this sweet for her.

Gabi sighed and gasped with each thrust he gave, taking him into her giving body and wanting to give even more as they climbed this pleasure mountain together, both new to these sensations, both sharing something they previously had not.

So what, she was going to wait for marriage and forgo this sweet, pleasurable pain, she mused? She wouldn't give this moment up for anything. She could have caught something a lot more fatal than 'Jungle Fever' and it spurred her to remember what was important to her. _Troy_. He was all that really mattered right now and this was all that mattered.

This exquisite, unique sharing of their bodies and more than that, of their souls as they both reached their pinnacles and collapsed together, sated, exhausted and more in love than ever.

Troy fought for breath as Gabi's smaller, softer body cushioned his. "Oh god…oh god…" he panted, dipping his forehead to hers then opening his eyes to try and focus against the orgasm that blinded him.

"It's okay, it's okay," Gabi repeated as she stroked his back.

"Did I…Did I hurt you?" he panicked, finally focusing on her sweat-dampened face, her smile telling, her eyes bright with satisfaction and soft with pleasure.

"No, Troy," she murmured, kissing his jaw.

"Wait…" he sighed out and tried to relieve her of his weight, rolling to one side and throwing an arm over his eyes at the same moment he reached his other arm to pull her close.

"What is it?" she whispered, draping against his side beautifully. So much so, he removed his arm to kiss her hair.

"I didn't use anything," he whispered back, annoyed that the moment had gotten away from them both and he hadn't protected her.

"I have birth control pills," she answered quickly to relieve his worry.

"Oh," he said, surprised, then relaxed a bit. "Oh."

She giggled. "Are you disappointed?"

"No…no…just…for a second there I imagined a little Troy running around and it wasn't such a bad image…" he admitted.

"Maybe in a few years," she conceded.

"You mean you can spend that long with me?" he quipped, pulling her tight into a cuddle.

"I think so," she nuzzled against him with equal comfort.

"You _think _so, huh?" he burrowed his lips into her hair.

"It all depends…" she fingered her necklace a little as they embraced.

"On what?"

"On if you ever end this stupid courtship and buy me a ring!" she teased and propped against his chest to smile into his face.

He draped her hair back and gave a little smile. "What if I really did buy a ring?" he asked.

Gabi bit into her lower lip. "For show?" she asked, breathlessly.

"No, for real," he posed.

"Troy," she blinked.

"What would you do?" he asked again.

"I would…" she held her breath and met his eyes, wondering if he was for real. The nervous shimmer behind his blue eyes told her he was. "I would…"

"I was hoping there might be a 'yes' in there somewhere," he mused.

"Yes to what, Troy? What are you asking me?" she begged.

"I'm asking you if you really want to marry me, Gabi." He admitted. "No more pretend, no more facades or dressing in ugly dresses…just me and you, travelling the world…committed…together," he described.

"Is this the proposal?" she remarked. "Because you really suck at it…"

"Hey," he rolled toward her as she rolled away and he pinned her down gently with his weight. "Will you marry me?"

Gabi smiled softly at his question. "I guess so," she beamed as he rolled his eyes, but she took his cheeks with her hands and kissed his mouth. "Yes, Troy."

"Yes?" he lifted his brows, surprised himself.

"Yes!" she giggled.

"I need to get that ring…"

"Uh-huh," she nodded as he rolled to sit up. "Where are you going?"

"To get a ring…" he repeated as if she should know that already.

"Now?"

"Yep," he slung on a polo top and stepped into clean briefs followed by jeans.

"Troy, the ring can wait," Gabi whined, rolling on the bed. "Come back to bed."

"Nope, I'm going to do this properly. I'm going to buy a ring, ask your father's permission and get down on one knee…"

"Troy, I already said yes…" she reminded him. "If you're going to wait for my father's permission then you may as well forget it…"

He smiled at her patiently. "I still have to ask."

"Fine," she sighed and knelt up, crawling across to the edge of the bed where she grasped for his shirt and pulled him closer. "But can it wait until tomorrow?"

/

"That bloody helicopter is back…" Joseph cussed as he lay his knife down with a clatter against his plate.

Thomas looked at him in surprise.

"What are you gaping at, man?" Joseph huffed and headed for the door behind Hugo, about to receive the visitors they both knew only too well.

"Sir, Prince Troy and Princess Gabi are requesting your company…" Hugo announced the obvious.

"Best let them in then," Joseph allowed gruffly, but secretly chagrined at Gabi's departure and now her return.

"Sir," Troy nodded.

"Father," Gabi swallowed.

"It's good to see you," Joseph allowed.

"I'm going to call Evelia," Gabi stated quietly and she followed Thomas through the house while Troy stood in the hall with her father.

"You best come into the study," Joseph decided as he watched Gabi walk away and he pre-empted what was happening here.

/

"I know what you're going to say," Joseph sat in his leather chair and waited for Troy to sit in the wooden one opposite his desk.

"I expect you do," Troy arched a brow.

"You want to ask for my daughter's hand in marriage…" Joseph guessed.

Troy pursed his lips, a little surprised at Joseph's intelligence. "Yes, sir."

"So, tell me, Troy Bolton, Prince of Massachusetts, what kind of life can you offer my daughter?" Joseph asked the question he asked all of the suitors who came here.

Troy licked his lips, knowing the right answer would be something along the lines of 'the life of a princess, of course', but actually, he'd be lying. Because Gabi was to be his equal, his partner, his best friend and confidante and he didn't want to treat her like a spoiled princess at all. He wanted to love her with all of his heart and tell her when she was being a pain…

"One full of love," he answered honestly, bringing Joseph's skeptical gaze up.

"No-one ever said that before," he admitted sourly, standing and asking Troy to stand too. He circled the boy as he stroked his bearded chin and then came to stop before him.

"I was just being honest," Troy defended.

"And what of my daughter? She is to be treated like the Princess she is?"

"With all due respect, sir, I do not wish to marry a spoiled princess. I wish to marry a woman who is my equal at the very least; if not more…"

Joseph chuckled. "You will have a spoiled princess if you marry Gabi…"

"Then so be it," Troy assured, knowing deep down that Gabi was not really as spoiled as she made out to be.

"You'll take her?" Joseph checked. "As she is?"

"As she is, sir."

"Troubled and wayward and out at all hours dancing?" he asked.

"Yes, sir…"

"And you'll provide for her?"

"Of course."

"What about children?"

"What about them, sir?" Troy frowned.

"Do you want them?"

Troy smirked at that question, having answered it earlier with Gabi in bed. "I do."

"So where's the ring?" Joseph demanded and Troy took out the small velvet box from his pocket.

He'd barely had time to shop, barely had time to choose the ring but he had already seen it; when he was choosing the tiger's eye gift for her in the jewellery shop.

And now she would have a ring to match- a yellow diamond no less.

"It's yellow…" Joseph squinted at the small stone and flustered.

"It's a yellow diamond sir, very rare. Like Gabi." He added for brownie points.

Joseph looked him in the eye. "And what has changed within you, Bolton?" The older man wondered. "Were you not riding on a motorcycle and drinking but two months ago?"

Troy nodded. "And now I have Gabi."

"That's all it takes to resolve you of your rampant teens? My girl?"

"That's all," Troy stood firm and lifted his chin just a notch.

"You'd be a fine husband for any girl," Joseph sighed and Troy wondered if he had hit the pass mark.

"Is that a yes, then?" he pushed and Joseph sighed again.

"If you must take my little girl away from me, then I'd rather it be for love than anything else…" he conceded.

"Then why let those other guys come in here?" Troy struggled to understand and Joseph's answer mirrored the ideas of his own parents.

"To keep her here." He admitted, sighing shamefully out.

"I'm not trying to take her away from you…" Troy offered. "I brought her back, didn't I?"

Joseph smirked. "Yes, son, you did. You have my permission. Now we best go and tell her so she starts talking to me again…"

/

"Gabi…" Joseph marched across the hallway to the lounge where he found his youngest; biting her lower lip nervously, her eyes wide with worry as she looked up.

Joseph swallowed and paused, wanting to embrace her but knowing he had to give the news, first.

"Yes, father?" she looked up, then stood.

"This boy…this man," he amended. "This man has asked for your hand in marriage."

Gabi swallowed. "Yes, father."

"Do you love him?"

The question surprised her; for she wasn't expecting it.

"Yes, I do," she assured quietly, looking at Troy who stood behind her father, smartly presented.

"And you will take good care of him?"

"As a wife should," she nodded.

"And you promise to visit us as often as you can?" he added, emotional tears gleaning his eyes.

"Why of course…Father-"

"I have given my permission." Joseph stated, cutting her off and Gabi gasped, her eyes lighting as she ran to him and hugged him quickly.

"Father," she said again, more emotionally as tears tracked down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Gabi, for ever trying to force you to marry someone you didn't love…" Joseph apologized as he pulled back and looked at his daughter who was in tears.

"It's okay, father. I can forgive you as you forgave me for my mistakes…"

"I've spoken to your young man here and I am sure he will make you happy."

Gabi nodded and looked to Troy over her father's shoulder, meeting his gaze. "Or drive me insane."

Joseph chuckled and looked round. "I suppose I should leave you to propose…"

Troy smiled a little. "No rush," he assured.

Joseph kissed Gabi's cheek. "I love you, my youngest baby. Do not leave me straight away…"

"We'll see what happens," she replied diplomatically, not wanting to make a promise she couldn't keep. The plan was to go travelling as soon as the engagement was celebrated and announced.

"See you at dinner," he kissed her temple and shook Troy's hand before leaving and Troy watched with a confused frown.

"I think he likes me…"

"What did you say in there?" she wondered, equally bemused.

He shrugged. "Just that I love you and I'd take care of you…"

"Well it worked!" she beamed and he quickly smiled, too, brushing her tears away with his thumbs.

"Go figure…" he commented and she swallowed as the moment became serious.

"Gabi…" he began, nervously clearing his throat.

"Troy, really, you don't have to do this…" she begged and he stepped back, going onto one knee gallantly.

"Gabriella Montez…" he tried again, taking her hand and taking a breath in.

"Troy…"

"Will you do me the grand honour of being my wife?" he asked as royally as he could manage; which made her want to giggle excitedly but she held it down with another swallow.

Gabi remembered their meeting; the times they had shared in the jungle. She remembered the days after they had come back where her father; and then his mother had tried to block their romance.

She remembered how they had thrown caution to the wind and made love in her guest bedroom, every moment of that night as special as this moment right now, where he asked for her lifetime commitment.

And it didn't feel anything like those other times she had been 'proposed to' although being suited to someone was hardly the same giddying experience, she measured.

And she couldn't ever have imagined meeting someone she wanted to marry who was also a Royal; but here it had happened and in the best way possible because she knew that under Austin's formal façade he still owned that Bolton charm and she had hope that her and Troy could share the same kind of secret humour and affection that his brother clearly did.

So while he knelt and nervously waited for her answer, his tongue licking over his upper lip, she considered herself to be very lucky indeed. Two short weeks in the jungle from hell had brought her a lifetime of contentment.

"I guess you'll do," she finally grinned, shrieking as he stood and grasped her around the waist to spin her.

"You can never just say 'yes' can you?" he accused softly before his lips came down on hers to seal their engagement.

Gabi ran her fingers into his hair and smiled. "I would be honoured to be your wife," she added.

He pursed his lips and looked sideways. "Now you're just being facetious…" he said as he put her down.

"I am not," she arched her brow sulkily.

"Uh-huh," he still held her close and grinned into her face with his happiness.

Her fingers continued to stroke his hair. "I love you very much, Troy Bolton." She assured.

His smile almost undid her, his blue eyes lazily half-closing. "I love you too, future Mrs. Bolton…"

Their kissing continued for a long time after.

/

Ecuador didn't hold them for long. The two young intrepid explorers ventured out into the world to experience the life and cultures of others as they both yearned to.

It was on a balmy night in Cape Town that Gabi found herself testing the niggling worry that she had carried around for the last few days.

Last few weeks, even. Three weeks to be precise. Three weeks since her last period was due.

_Oh, god_, she swallowed down the fear that rose in her throat. _Please don't let me be pregnant._

Not only would it put this amazing trip to a possibly early end; but it would change everything between her and Troy and that was what she feared the most.

They had only been engaged for two months, barely had time to enjoy each other and had only just got into their worldwide sabbatical; but she knew somehow that being pregnant would change all that.

She was too young, she worried. Barely an adult herself and yet somewhere deep down, she secretly hoped her worry was real and that her body was hiding Troy's child deep within. It would be their ultimate sign of love, the fruit of their love-making and she knew she wouldn't be able to give a child up should she be expecting one; no matter how young or frightened she felt.

"Come on, come on," she lay the white stick on the top of the toilet seat and hurried the result along. Troy would wonder where she had got to.

So used to spending every minute in each other's company, they missed each other should one of them drift away for long.

It surprised her that they hadn't fed of each other yet, demanding time to themselves individually, but she smiled softly as she remembered the only time they had ever rowed from being in close confines then resulted in a making up session each would never forget.

So he would notice, she mused as she pursed her lips. And she would need an excuse to cover her absence.

_Bad stomach? Headache? Felt sick?_

Any of those reasons would do, she sighed as she closed her eyes and prayed upwards that her lack of period was due to their travelling lifestyle rather than her other theory.

_Oh, shit._

She opened her eyes to a thick red line, indicating she was really pregnant. Really, really.

_Shit._

Now how was she going to tell Troy? He _loved _travelling. She loved travelling with him. Their year-long plan would be cut down to six months, easily. And then there was Troy. He wouldn't want her to be flying and backpacking and _being active _during a pregnancy, she could see it now…

Not that she minded being cared for, but she was young enough to want her own identity and not be snowed under looking after a child.

_How did this happen?_ She sucked her teeth and thought hard. They'd been _so _careful. Mostly because they wanted to enjoy this carefree time and not let on to their parents they were bending the catholic rule of no sex before marriage.

In fact they had talked about marrying in India with just the two of them and whichever two witnesses they could conjure up but she wondered if they would still get to do that now. Eloping sounded so exciting but suddenly the romance of travelling washed away to hit her hard with reality.

_She was carrying Troy's baby. _Probably because of that stupid night they shared their first time together and she assumed her pill had covered them when in actual fact, her visit to the hospital meant she had missed a dose and seemingly left her body vulnerable.

_Oh, god._ This was all her own fault, she sighed. This horrible, messy, complication was of her own doing, he might never forgive her, he might-

"Gabi?" Troy's concerned voice sounded through the door accompanied by a light knock. "Are you okay in there?"

"Yes," she called out, swallowing as her voice threatened to break. "Give me a minute…"

She quickly stuffed the test into her cargo trouser pocket and opened the door with a flourish.

Troy startled from his position close to the door and stepped back while she closed the door behind her.

"Are you sure?" he squinted, checking her over with his eyes.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" she asked lightly, her throat tight with her lies.

"Because you were gone for ages…"

"Ten minutes is hardly ages," she chided, avoiding his eyes.

"I love you," he said and she had come to recognize that this was his test. If he ever thought she was having doubts, or wanted to know what she was really feeling, he would tell her this and he would judge her emotional state on her response. It worked every time. And it would have worked this time had she not been distracted by her thoughts.

"I love you, too," she replied without thinking.

"What?" he asked, suspiciously as she brushed by him.

"I love you, too," she repeated, then winced as she realized her mistake. She should have insulted him or asked him what his name was again, that's what he expected.

"Ok now I _know_ something is up…" he followed her out onto the veranda of the ranch they were staying in; quickly shadowing her at the railing where she gripped on and stared out. His body behind hers protected her; and his lips trailed down her neck to remind her of his desire for her.

"Troy, not now," she sighed, leaning away.

He lifted his brows. "Why, what's wrong?"

Gabi took a deep breath in and wondered what lie she could create. Then she considered the truth. And then she weighed up which would hurt him more.

She twisted so that she faced him and she bit into her lower lip.

"I found something out," she began hesitantly and he waited patiently for her to continue.

"Okay…"

"In the bathroom, I…I took a test because I had an idea that you know…" she cleared her throat. "I haven't had a period since we left." She added bluntly.

Troy's lips had already begun curving. "Are you...?" his eyes glimmered with the possibility of what she would say.

"Don't look so happy about it," she grumbled as he spoiled her news and he took an excited breath in and then whooshed it out, wrapping his arms around her waist to lift her.

"Say the words, Gabi," he begged, all smiles.

"I'm pregnant, okay?" she said flatly. "I'm pregnant…"

His smile faded along with the light in his eyes as he stared at her. "You're not happy about it?" he murmured, even more concerned than when he had knocked on the bathroom door for her.

She shrugged one shoulder up. "Not especially…"

"Why? God, Gabi, why on earth not? This is amazing! I feel like a little kid at Christmas!" he enthused, framing her face.

"Exactly. We're kids ourselves…this isn't exactly planned and-"

"Wait a second…did this happen the night we…" he trailed off, squinting in suspicion.

"First made love?" she supplied. "I think so."

"Oh, wow," his grin couldn't be tamed anymore even though he tried his hardest to look solemn out of respect for her concern.

"Our trip would be cut short," she began her reasons for worrying and not enjoying this moment like she should be.

"Who cares?" he struck back.

"You might always resent that you didn't get to see everything…"

"Gabi, you're carrying my _child_. Who cares about the Taj Mahal?" he bemused.

"What about us, then? We're not even married…"

"We'll go tomorrow," he stated.

"Troy…"

"What? What else?" he encouraged and she knew he would have an answer for any niggling doubt in her mind.

He licked his lips and watched her dark lashes fall to her cheeks and this time he frowned.

"You don't think I'll love you just as much?" he asked, hurt.

"You might feel differently…you might want to wrap me up and over-protect me…" her eyes lifted to his and he wished to god he could ease her fears but on that point, he knew he had no chance.

"You bet your sweet life I will," he grinned and wrapped her up in his arms just as she suspected. "But that's not new…"

"Troy," she called his attention. "I'm afraid of losing who I am. Of losing this…"

"You won't." He said flatly. "I'm not going anywhere."

She sighed and swallowed, a smile glittering her lips for the first time.

"Then we're doing this?" she asked tentatively.

"If _you_ want to," he put the emphasis on this being her choice.

"I want to," she assured. "I just needed some reassurance."

Troy touched his forehead to hers. "I love you, Gabi. I can't wait to have a baby with you."

"I love you too," she replied and then smiled mischievously. "Princey."

THE END.


End file.
